Quantum Collisions
by V.Raptor
Summary: The seemingly random collision of two people can lead to interesting results. What exactly the results are, depends on the parties involved. Modern AU, Zoro x Sanji
1. Something Starts

It honestly feels like forever since I've submitted something to my rather scarce account here, so I decided this needed to go up. Both to add to the ZoSan community here (which I have fluxuating opinions of) and because I thought it would be enjoyed.

This fic is actually an on-going roleplay between myself and a wonderful friend of mine NekoHellAngel (you can find her on y-gallery along with a bunch of artwork we've both done for this story). She wrote for Zoro and I wrote for Sanji. So obviously, take this fic for what it is – two people wrote this back and forth and our writing styles are indeed different. If you can't handle the sudden shift in style every few paragraphs then this probably isn't the fic for you.

Also, I feel the need to state that the characters might be slightly OOC. This is an AU fic, so there were some modifications that went into the characters, although we tried to keep the general spirit of Zoro and Sanji true throughout. I'm sure I'll be rabbling on more in front of chapters and after chapters, so I'll shut up for now and just let you read.

Quantum Collisions

Chapter I – Something Starts

The Silver Horse Hotel; it was supposedly in the top tier of hotels throughout the world, labeled no doubt by some stuck-up over-paid posh journalist and an equally pampered panel of retired, overweight chefs and gourmets. Only the best of the best stayed here, to enjoy the finest that the country and the city had to offer to them. And it was all offered on a bowed knee with grace and a smile, to any one willing to pay the astronomical room prices.

Sanji had to remind himself of that last bit at the current time. As he presented a garnished plate of fois gras before the piggish looking man, who seemed to leer at him even as the blond offered a stupidly subservient smile and a slight bow. He could feel the man's beady little hog eyes on him still as he presented the man's wine selection for that night, attempting to describe the subtle notes of flavor and aroma of the wine without gagging. The man had come into the restaurant demanding to be seated and, Sanji was quite sure, simple ordered the most expensive plates on the menu in order to look as rich and "cultured" as possible with actually possessing any of the latter. Uncorking the bottle and leaving it to chill in the ice-bath besides the man's table, the tall-lanky blond excused himself and left –finally- the pig-man's table.

Though the main dining area of the Silver Horse was well large enough to accommodate gross numbers of people, it was a variable maze of bodies and tables to navigate if you were a waiter. But, Sanji never seemed to have a problem maneuver between all of the obstacles of elbows, lofty dishes and sizzling entrées, he'd even perfected it to the point that he knew exactly how to walk to make himself look every bit as dignified and poised as he knew he was.

As much as he detested it, he had to admit he looked damn good in the standard-issue maitre-d' uniforms that all of the servers wore. White dress-shirt, with a tight-fitting black scoop-vest and tie that did well to put his slim and slightly curvy figure on display and the rather tight-fitted straight black dress pants did nothing to hide his long, graceful legs. Why couldn't he have had a table full of giggling debutants, like last night? That had been all too much fun.

The tall blond let out a slight sigh as he retrieved the next fatty, fried and all together artery-clogging goodness destined for the unworthy stomach of the beady-eyed hog man.

The dining area was filled with those that looked well off and seemed comfortable in such luxury. However a single man wondered a little into the dining area, looking a little lost and out of place. So much so that he caught the attention of some guests and customers and staff working there. Zoro grunted to himself, feeling even more self conscious. Everyone was dressed in pricey suits or outfits and there he was in his dark jeans, simple t shirt and worn leather jacket. Zoro was considering just leaving and going up to his room and eating later. He'd probably feel more comfortable getting a hotdog off a stand or something anyway…

Sanji had finished with the piggish man's order, luckily so he had some time to kill at his other populated by three middle-aged women he recognized (who always tipped the hansom blond well), but was flagged down by the head Maitre-D' that night. Gesturing subtly towards their newest arrival – the underdressed man with, Sanji did a double take, green hair? Maybe it was because he was so far away to see properly.

Sanji nodded simply, his silken blond hair falling even more over his one eye. Making that winding trek through the maze of tables and eaters once again, to greet this spectacle of a man. It wasn't as if he could turn him away, the Silver Horse didn't allow just anyone in off the streets. If the man was here, he obviously had some reason to be here, and even if Sanji didn't like it, he put on that stupid smile and went into "perfect waiter mode".

"Good evening Monsieur, might I show you to your table?" He asked, his voice as silky and mannerly as his job had always required. But good god, even this close, the man did actually have green hair.

As soon as the waiter came and greeted him, Zoro knew he made a bad decision to eat here. Yep, should have just gone out and found some other place to eat. One MUCH less fancy. But he was getting the chance to stay here and eat here for free so… He figured he might as well take advantage of it. Zoro shrugged and gave a small nod.

"Yeah," was his reply, his voice deep and strong, despite how awkward he obviously was right now. Zoro eyed his waiter a little and one thing came to mind and would not go away. The guy had damn long legs!

"Right this way, sil-vous-plait."

He spoke in slight French, he was known for interspersing the occasional word or phrase as he was fluent in the language. He'd studied cooking in France during his youth, fat load of good that was doing him working as a waiter though. The blond started off towards the table, walking slower so as not to loose his patron. Although he didn't move as quickly across the restaurant floor, Sanji didn't loose any of the smooth sauntering motion, that rolling motion of his hips and the way his long legs carried him flawlessly across the richly tiled floor. Maybe he threw an extra little effort into making those ever-so-slightly feminine hips move the way they did – it was a bit hard to miss how that man had been staring at his legs before.

Eventually Sanji stopped in front of a small table in front of one of the large, curtained windows. "Here is your table Monsieur."

Zoro followed the blonde through the maze that was made up of tables and people, nearly tripping over some rich lady's handbag who'd hadn't done a good job of placing it under her chair. It probably wouldn't have tripped if he'd been paying more attention to where he was stepping and less attention to the waiter's hips and legs. But he couldn't help it and only stopped admiring them when realizing he'd be taken to his table already. Zoro made a face at the use of "monsieur" once again.

"Uh, thanks," he started. Before sitting down, he turned to the waiter. "Could you… drop the French talk?" he didn't give a reason to him. Zoro didn't want to have to admit to a stranger that it was making him uncomfortable and even more out of place here.

Sanji was a little shocked, although he knew in retrospect by the man's clothing and that absolutely unruly hair, he really shouldn't have been. Now the blond was curious; who was this man? With his awkward disposition and his slightly crude appearance, who was he that he was able to afford a room and meal in such a place as this? Now Sanji was intrigued, just who was this stranger?

"Of course Sir, I apologize if my service was not to your liking." The blond stated, as he presented a menu to his odd, green-haired guest.

This was all still a bit too formal for Zoro's liking, but at least the waiter wasn't using French anymore. He sat down and took the menu with a simple thank you. He looked over it briefly and once again pulled a face, one showing his annoyance and slight embarrassment. He didn't understand what half the stuff on the menu was! Zoro stared at it for a little and then glanced up at the waiter. He considered asking him to explain what this stuff was but really didn't want to look that much of an idiot in front of this blonde.

"So… what would you recommend?" he asked.

Sanji smiled slightly, although for once it wasn't the fake, subservient smile that his job required but a truly amused expression. What a strange man, Sanji had almost expected something like this – although he still wasn't sure if he liked this man. Perhaps he was bitter at the difference in their status in the restaurant, even though the blond was obviously the more cultured of the two.

"Sir, I would recommend, today, the Duck L'Orange. It is one of the chef's specialties."

_Also one of the only things that over-paid arrogant snob could make._ Sanji added mentally, unable to keep his smile from faltering slightly at the thought.

He'd noticed the falter, but said nor did anything to indicate that he had. Wasn't his place to ask after all, he'd only just met the guy. Zoro just nodded and handed back the menu since there was no need for it anymore. "Ok, I'll have that then," he ordered. For a second or two Zoro let his guard down and once again found his eyes drifting downwards to study those long legs. As stated, it was only for a few seconds though. He cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair, turning his head to look away and at the floor.

"Of course Sir." Sanji said, not noticing how Zoro's gaze had drifted once again, too lost in his own grievances to notice the change in the larger man's focus. Having to recommend something made by that corporate sell-out fry cook who called himself a chef tended to do that to him.

As good as Sanji was at his job, as well-liked as he was among the clientele, he hated this place -being so close to his ambitions and dreams without being able to actually fulfill them day in and day out, would be taxing on the mental capacity of anyone. And Sanji really was no different.

"What would you like to drink then? Shall I suggest a wine or are your tastes somewhere else today?" The blond mentally scoffed, he hadn't even bothered to ask if this man had a wine selection in mind, he noted although he hardly really cared. All these bitter thoughts were affecting him a bit more than he thought they did. Perhaps it was because of this man he was serving: Here was someone who obviously had no idea what he was doing, enjoying the finery of life at Sanji's expense – when in Sanji's mind, he deserved it much more.

Zoro narrowed his eyes a little and frowned. He'd picked up on that, now feeling as if the waiter was mocking him or something because of his lack of appearance and class compared to the other guests. He grunted a little, his mood slowly getting worse and worse. "Just get me a beer," he mumbled, not even looking at the blonde this time. He knew this hotel was a bad idea, what had his sensei been thinking?

"Certainly. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

With that Sanji turned and meandered towards the kitchens. Silently debating whether he should ask for an early night off. Something about that man made him realize just how much he hated this job and this place. Maybe it was because Sanji's suave and charming demeanor didn't affect him in any way.

With the waiter gone Zoro was left on the table to look around once more. Again he was over whelmed with just how grand and fancy the place was. He felt completely out of his league here and some of the looks he got encouraged that feeling. Though they quickly looked away once he glared back at them, he obviously looking more frightening then they did. He grunted to himself and sank in his seat then jerked a little when feeling his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He checked it. It was a text from Luffy. He glared at what it said.

"Hope you're having fun… like fuck I am" he mumbled, reading it out loud to himself.

Sanji had put in Zoro's order at the front of the kitchen, returning the sneer he'd received from the head-chef with a cocky smile. His relationship with most of the cooks was fine – healthy even. They enjoyed his company and he enjoyed theirs, they gave his orders priority and he'd help them by covering the occasional shift or fixing a slight culinary miss-hap. Although the head-chef was a different matter entirely, Sanji had little respect for the man as he was rarely ever in the actual kitchen working along side his employees, preferring the lime-light of magazine interviews and food network exposés. And he in turn, couldn't stand Sanji for a multitude of reasons, not the least of them being the fact that his staff had more respect for the flamboyant waiter than they did for him.

Before the potential verbal scuffle Sanji made his exit, not before he made sure to throw a cherry on the sundae by blowing the scowling man a kiss as he left.

With Zoro's preferred drink on a platter the waiter held aloft he began the way back to Zoro's table. Nearing the out of place, green-haired man Sanji suddenly stumbled along his chosen path, out of the corner of his vision seeing the sneering face of another waiter – one who was a well-known snitch and general lackey to Mr. pompous executive chef. Sanji's fine, curled brows narrowed as he attempted to balance himself after the other' dirty antics. He probably would have been fine too, been able to right himself without any problems at all, had it not been for the general close-quarters of the restaurant tables and the ornate, thin glasses that the restaurant used for its beverages.

Sanji managed to avoid falling, his natural sense of balance kicking in as he tired to save the teetering drink only to realize that it was already airborne and headed for... Shit. Zoro's lap.

Of course the second the drink fell onto his lap Zoro swiftly stood up, the sudden action making his chair fall back onto the floor with a thud that gained some unwanted attention. He sneered and instinctively snapped at the clumsy waiter. He was already in a foul mood. This just topped it and pushed him over the edge.

"What the fuck?!" was the first thing to escape his mouth. "Watch what the you're doing!" he glared at the damp mark on his jeans and then up at the waiter.

_Fuck…_

Sanji considered attempting to explain himself for a few moments as he endured the stares of those around him and the admonishments of the livid man before him. It took all of his self-control not to simply storm out of the restaurant then and now, granted that wasn't too far away from what he did.

"My deepest apologies, it was indeed all my fault. I'll have someone bring you out a new drink and some napkins."

And with that, he turned and left for the employee lounge. Damn he needed a cigarette.

Believe it or not, that was actually a short chapter. NHA and I never intended this to be posted, not really, so we didn't go out of our way to try to make it chapter-friendly. So there will probably a big difference in length from chapter to chapter since I'm breaking them up in the most sensible way possible – not the most consistent way possible.

As always, please drop a review. It'll speed up subsequent of the next chapters.


	2. Things Happen for a Reason

Chapter Two, yay! At this rate, based on what NekoHellAngel and I have saved from however long we've been writing this, I have anywhere between five and ten more chapters ready to post. I really can't give a more accurate estimate considering I'm not going for any kind of consistency in chapter length. So I suppose we'll just have to wait and see.

Quantum Collisions

Chapter II – Things Happen for a Reason

He was pissed off. Really pissed off. He was glaring and growling and for some reason the fact the waiter just kept his head down and apologized just pissed him off even more! Zoro had had enough; he hadn't wanted to come down here in the first place. He shoved the chair back under the table and left for his room, glaring daggers at anyone that even looked his way. He fiddled in his pocket for the key once he reached his room, and sighed once in. It was one of their suits, again far to fancy for Zoro's liking. Though he liked the fact it was so spacious. Made training for the competition much easier.

As soon as he closed the door behind himself he stripped out of his clothes, throwing them aside and rummaged through his suitcase for his sweatpants. To ease his frustration and annoyance from earlier he began one of his daily workout routines, though it was only a matter of time before his hunger got to him again. Though he refused to go back downstairs. He eyed the phone for a second and then casually walked over, wiping some sweat off his brow. Maybe some room service was in order instead.

Sanji stalked off, changing into an entirely different person as soon as he was out of the restaurant. Currently he was so sick of it all, all the fakeness, politics and general shit of it all. Stalking through the kitchens with the kind of air that no one dared bother him, luckily the head-chef wasn't there or the pudgy, sell-out might have gotten his head kicked off. Variably, throwing the door to the back alley open Sanji felt himself calm slightly at the sudden rush of cool, damp air, or maybe it was because the door had made a very satisfying noise when he'd slammed it closed after him with this foot. Leaning against the unfinished brick wall of the back of the hotel – management obviously not caring about the parts the public didn't see – Sanji fished into this pocked for his cigarettes, promptly removing one and lighting it in a fluid and practiced motion.

Fuck, what was it about that man that riled him so much? That green-haired idiot had some how really gotten to him, what was it about him that unraveled Sanji's normally cool and suave exterior?

True, the antics of the other skink of a waiter and the chef would have normally annoyed him on any other day, but not to the extent that he would have to storm through the kitchens for an immediate smoking break.

After a few minutes, or longer – Sanji couldn't really tell, he could have probably figured it out by counting the number of shriveled used cigarette butts surrounding his feet, but he didn't have them mental capacity for math at the moment – Sanji heard the kitchen door open once again as a welcome, familiar face greeted him.

"Sanji?" The small boy asked, tentatively poking his head around the door revealing wide dark eyes and a mess of chest-nut brown hair.

The tall, lanky blond managed a slight, but sincere smile. "Hey Chopper."

The smaller took that as a good sight and moved to join his friend, taking a seat beside him on an empty produce crate.

"How are things in the infirmary?" Sanji asked, lazily. He seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

"Well enough, although there's been a lot more physical injuries than usual."

Sanji quirked a curled brow upwards slightly to show that he was listening.

"Apparently there's a really famous martial arts and combat tournament being held in a few days and some of the more high-profile competitors are staying at the Horse."

Chopper went on, seeing as Sanji hadn't stopped him or butted in. "I heard one of them does kendo. You know… I think it's that one where they wear masks and have those big bamboo sword things," he said, and made a swinging motion as if he was holding one. The action was really incredibly cute. Chopper went on. "All the maids have been giggling and talking about him. Though they say his hair's a weird colour,"

Sanji couldn't help but crack a smile at Chopper's attempted pantomime of a sword. The fawn-like boy really did have the uncanny ability to make any one feel better, and Sanji certainly wasn't an exception.

The cook was about to comment about the natural giggle-prone qualities of the maids, for a good reason, Sanji didn't have the same respect for some one who fought with weapons instead of their own power alone. However, he was stopped when Chopper made the comment about the mystery swords-man's hair.

What are the chances… He didn't know how popular hair-dying was among kendo circles but..

"Shit.."

Sanji's little sweat caught Chopper's attention and he sat up in his seat as he blinked, curious.

"Sanji?" he questioned, wondering what caused that response. It was obviously something he said, maybe about the swordsman. Did Sanji know him or something? Before Chopper could continue their conversation though Sanji was called in back to the kitchen. Room service had been ordered and Sanji was needed to take it up to the room.

"Damn it all… Catch you later Chopper." He said as he lifted his body from its comfortable leaning position against the brick. Dropping his cigarette to the damp ground and crushing it with his foot as he walked back into the kitchen.

He picked up his order from one of the line-cooks who gave him a slight, friendly smile which Sanji appreciated. Why couldn't this stupid hotel just have the concierge deliver room service orders on carts like any other damn hotel. Checking the room number listed on the covered meal as he headed towards the staff elevator. Smoothing out his vest slightly when he caught his reflection in the metal of the walls.

It didn't take him long to locate the room, and hoping he didn't smell too much of cigarette smoke but not much caring raised his fist to rap lightly at the door.

When that door opened it was the green haired swordsman himself that was standing there. Topless and shiny from sweat. He was even a little breathless, having completed sixty push-ups before opening the door. Zoro wiped his brow with the back of his hand as he stood a little surprised that it was the blonde, long-legged waiter from before. He didn't really know how to feel about that. He was still a bit pissed off about his jeans. Though he felt a slight… perk when seeing him.

Sanji's singularly visible blue eye widened slightly. Not knowing what to say when he realized the situation he had just walked into. If Sanji did believe in a higher power, he certainly believed that that power was very, very angry with him.

And of all things, to have the swordsman answer the door looking like _that_? Someone wasn't just angry with him… Someone was _fucking_ with him. At least Sanji had always been able to disguise his emotions fairly well, only have to contend with his face growing slightly warmer at the sight in front of him.

"Ah… Voila. Here's your requested meal Sir."

Zoro, completely oblivious to what his current state was doing to the waiter, merely thanked him and walked back into his room, his back to the blonde.

"Thanks eyebrow," it slipped out before he knew it. Oh well. "Could you put it down somewhere or something? I was in the middle of something," and with that he let his body fall forward onto his hands and continued where he left off doing his push ups.

His movements were swift and hard, not slacking the slightest despite how tired and sweaty his body already looked. Zoro counted in his head, though still remained partly focused on the waiter hovering by the doorway.

Sanji stepped into the room, and although it smelled something of sweat it was strangely… inoffensive. Turning to set the covered meal down on one of the bedside tables of the large room, strangely open for a hotel-room, even a suite – it had probably been requested as such. The lanky blond was about to make a snarky remark right back to the green-haired man about that "eyebrow" comment, but was too surprised by seeing him on the floor to remember exactly what his comeback was supposed to be. This was a very odd situation indeed, and Sanji wasn't sure he liked it.

At least now his suspicions about the green-haired man that had come from Chopper's observations were true. This man must have indeed been the colorful-haired swordsman-wonder that had all the maid's panties in a bunch, and watching those muscles ripple as he moved… Sanji could definitely why.

Wait, what was he thinking?

Normally Zoro would be able to block everything out while he trained, concentrating full on what he was doing. However he was strangely well aware of the waiter still there, watching him. It had a bizarre affect on him, causing his body to heat up for other reasons besides over usage. He grunted, trying hard to concentrate on his work out. But he couldn't. He could feel his eyes… well, eye, on him.

"You want something?" he grunted, his arms straining.

"No… I'm sorry." Sanji said, managing to speak well-enough without stumbling. It was still awkward standing there, while the man, half-naked, continued what Sanji could only assume was his normal routine. The intensity of it all almost made Sanji feel pathetic in comparison.

"Although, I really am sorry about earlier." He stated, referring to the incident in the restaurant. "I'm not usually that clumsy."

As Sanji continued he could feel himself slipping back into his dignified Maitre-D' attitude. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, please don't hesitate to ask."

He kept going until he reached push up number hundred and then with a deep grunt pushed himself up to sit with his legs crossed. He wiped his forehead again then casually looked up at the waiter. Anything huh?

"Well… you can drop that formal bullshit. For starters," he began. "And… maybe your name," he shrugged. "Unless you want me calling you Eyebrow," Why the hell he WANTED to know this guy's name he didn't know.

"I'd prefer you not, Marimo." Sanji said, taking the suggestion to drop the formal act perhaps a bit too seriously, now remembering that insult that he'd come up with earlier.

"The name is Sanji."

Zoro jerked a little at what the waiter called him. Marimo.. What the fuck?! He gave a growl at the name, but then smirked a bit to himself. He actually preferred this, at least the guy was obviously being himself. The back talk may turn out to be fun. Zoro stood and rubbed his arm a little, they were starting to ache already.

"Sanji huh?" he smirked over to the blonde. "I think I prefer Eyebrow,"

Sanji's brows furrowed slightly in annoyance, but hardly in discontent, in fact a wry smile had begun to crawl its way back onto his pale face.

"And what about you muscle-head? Are you going to give me a name?"

It was only fair, so Zoro didn't hesitate to give his name to the waiter, Sanji. "It's Zoro. Zoro Roronoa," With names now exchanged, Zoro didn't really know what to say or do now.

A silence followed and he was sure that the awkwardness was mutual. He should just let Sanji leave and get back to work or something. But he was reluctant for some reason. Zoro's dark eyes stared at the other almost blankly for a moment or two, and then a eyebrow rose.

"Just what IS up with your eyebrow…?" He was picking a fight, he knew it. But it wasn't like he had to worry much. Sanji didn't exactly look threatening.

Sanji's smile widened slightly, the atmosphere had completely changed. No longer were they client and server, just Zoro and Sanji – two strangers who seemed to just get thrown into this odd situation. It was a much welcome change, Sanji needed to blow off some steam.

"Eyebrows? I'm not the one with green hair, cabbage-brain."

He had to admit, that was a decent come back. Zoro glared at the other while fingered his short cut green hair a little. He was unable to come up with anything to say back in return, he too tired from traveling and too hungry. That was the excuse he'd given himself anyway.

"Whatever shit-brow," he replied. He stretched his arms behind his back, feeling his arm, shoulders and back muscles pull. He was really starting to ache. He made a mental note to take a hot shower as soon as Sanji was gone.

Sanji laughed, a light short laugh that had a bite to it none-the-less.

"Oh, wonderful comeback marimo." Sanji stated plainly, expecting something a bit more than what the other man had given him that time. "I was expecting more from the supposed 'Master Swordsman'."

The waiter didn't really care if he let out the bit of information he knew about the other, perhaps it would lead to another talking point. And honestly, Sanji was enjoying himself quite a bit more up here than he would be down in the kitchens.

Zoro had growled at the other's statement. He knew it had sucked, he didn't need for the blonde to rub it in his face. As well as use that damn name. That better not become a nickname! Zoro was close to asking Sanji to leave when hearing him call him 'master swordsman.' That certainly caught his attention since he hadn't mentioned it.

"Huh…" he looked interested. "Been asking around about me or something?" he smirked.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

The lanky blond moved from his standing place near the bedside, moving to a wall closer to the grounded swordsman and leaning casually against it once again, crossing one impossibly long leg over the other.

"You'd be surprised how fast news travels in a place like this."

Only half of that had registered in Zoro's head. He'd once again found himself watching Sanji's legs move, more so when he seeing them cross. They were just so long and almost impossible to ignore. It frustrated Zoro a little, since someone's legs had never infatuated him like this before. It was probably because he couldn't believe legs like that belonged on a guy! Zoro took a second or two to fully take in what Sanji said.

"Great… a hotel filled with gossips," he mumbled with a sour face.

Sanji watched as the Zoro's eyes moved down his form and as they, once again fixated on his legs.

"If you keep staring at my legs like that they're going to have even more to talk about."

That jerked Zoro's attention back to Sanji's face, his face turning an only slightly noticeable shade of red. He grunted and tried to act as if he didn't know what Sanji was talking about. He completely failed. The swordsman rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze down to the ground and masking his embarrassment with a blank, almost bored expression.

"Not my fault you've got girl legs,"

"Girly or not… They could still kick your sorry swordsman ass."

Sanji's smile twisted slightly into a slightly devilish smirk that looked oddly good on his pale face. This man was far too much fun to play with.

Now that REALLY got Zoro's attention. Hell, he felt extremely curious about him now. He tilted his head a little and smirked back, it equally devilish.

"That so…. You sound pretty confident Eyebrow," Which surprised him. Looking at Sanji, he honestly looked like a wimp. He was lanky and looked easily breakable. Despite that he seemed to hold himself well and full of grace and confidence. Zoro was intrigued to know just what this guy could do.

Sanji lifted his lanky form off of the wall, standing with his weight fully on both feet. His uniform wasn't the easiest thing to move in, and it might be a disadvantage later, but he wasn't about to bitch and moan about something like that. His blood was pumping through him and he could feel the adrenaline starting to flow.

"You could… say that."

The smirk was still there, Zoro enjoying how this had turned out. So the guy claimed he could kick his ass… that he'd like to see. His hands itched and twitched for his swords, but he just clenched his fists and ignored that feeling. That would hardly be fair after all. And he was more than able to fight without it. For now he completely forgot he was in his hotel room and that this guy was a waiter working here. He gave a short deep laugh.

"Care to try?"

"I thought you'd never ask Marimo-man." Sanji said, his voice still obviously amused but the sudden venom in those words wouldn't go unnoticed easily. It had been forever since he'd had a decent fight, so while he might be out of practice, he was too full of adrenaline to care.

The waiter, however, made no move to attack or take a fighting stance. His hands remained at his sides, hanging, relaxed, out of his pockets. He still had the benefit of being underestimated by this swordsman, he wasn't about to loose his best advantage.

The fact that Sanji hadn't made a move yet put Zoro on edge. Surely he should have attacked or something, since it sure sounded like he was about to. Maybe he was wimping out? Well, too late for that. Zoro felt the need to prove this guy wrong, to smack some of the confidence out of him. Neither of them stood for what seemed like ages, then finally Zoro's impatience won over and he made the first move. He closed the gap between them with startling speed, his hands in tight fists and he took a swing at Sanji with his right.

Sanji's smile opened slightly to reveal grinning white teeth. Zoro was fast, and powerful from what Sanji could see – even without his swords. But watching the other man for so long before he moved gave him a distinct advantage and even though Zoro had moved at him so quickly, the waiter's reactions were just a bit quicker. He made a side step to Zoro's right, dodging the powerful blow that would have connected hard with this shoulder, grounding his good foot as he moved so that as Zoro recovered from the momentum of the punch Sanji's kicking foot swung hard at the small of this back.

When feeling the lack of contact Zoro was surprised. When realizing that Sanji had dodged him, that surprised him more. When feeling Sanji's kick to his lower back he was amazed! Zoro fell forward and fell to his hands and knees before collecting himself and swiftly recovering to his feet, snarling and facing the other again. That kick hadn't been soft. In fact it hurt! Zoro smirked darkly. Guess Sanji wasn't as weak as he looked. This could get really fun.

Sanji rested both of his feet back onto the ground, his hands crossed across his chest. Obviously enjoying this as much as the, currently swordless, swordsman.

"What's the matter shitty-marimo? Disappointed these legs aren't just for your viewing pleasure?"

For some reason that little comment did something to Zoro. It hit a nerve and before he knew it his body was reacting on it's own, he once again making the first move. Only this time, not underestimating the blonde. He swung out once against with his right, then his left followed with an upper cup, he not pulling his punches and keeping aware of Sanji's legs should he try to counter attack.

Sanji managed to dodge the first by stepping backwards, although by the time the second punch came he wasn't as lucky as he'd been attempting to land kick on the swordsman's hip at the same time. He felt his kick connect, but at the same time felt Zoro's fist collide with his side. It stung, it was definitely a powerful punch and Sanji had to struggle to right himself. He could tell there was going to be a wonderful bruise there tomorrow, Sanji smiled wider.

Zoro had tried to block the kick, having been expecting it but failed due to Sanji's speed and grunted as it hit, sending him back a little. He regained his balance quickly and within a few seconds decided another strategy. Zoro gave more punches, paying more attention to Sanji's legs. Once he kicked out, he grabbed it! Then pulled forcefully to make the blonde lose his balance and fall under him.

Sanji made an audible grunt as he felt his legs swept off the ground and his back hit the floor – and it didn't feel particularly pleasant despite the plush cream carpet in the room. He kicked out with the foot that Zoro held tightly, and made an attempt to twist out of his grip by rolling his body to a different angle.

The kick worked, he got out of Zoro's grip and even managed to kick him in the face. It caught Zoro off guard, he snarling again and feeling his lip sting like hell. Probably split it. The swordsman refused to let Sanji up though, going down and pinning the blonde to the floor once he'd rolled to his front, having been on the urge of getting up. Zoro panted a little, his hot breath hitting against Sanji's neck given their closeness due to the pin. The swordsman must have been distracted though, since the pin was a little sloppy.

Sanji shuddered, his shoulders shifting as a result. His arms were folded uncomfortably half underneath his chest and half outstretched. Shifting his gaze to swordsman who had him pinned he smiled, his visible eye half obscured by his ruffled hair due to the scuffle and lidded slightly.

"Zoro, if you wanted to get on top of me all you had to do was ask."

That comment did something to him. Zoro froze and for some reason became painfully aware of just how close he was to the blonde. Zoro had used this pin countless times before. But for the first time it felt so much more… intermit. He was literally on top of him, pinning Sanji down with his body weight. One arm around and under Sanji's neck, his other hand holding onto his hair. His chest was pressed hard against his back, his legs holding down Sanji's and his crotch against his rear. Over all they were close. Too close. Zoro realized that when he felt an unfamiliar and unwanted urge to grind against him.

When realizing that the swordsman swiftly got up and moved away from Sanji, his back to him as he tried to cover his slight embarrassment. "Uh… my food's gonna get cold," Zoro stated. Saying without saying it that the little sparring match was over.

Though Sanji's style of fighting didn't lend itself particularly well to grappling on the ground, he certainly wasn't inept. He had just been about to wriggle his legs underneath him in order to push the swordsman's considerable weight off of him, when he Zoro lift off of him of his own accord. Sanji laughed softly to himself as he lifted his lanky form to a sitting position on the floor, stretching his joints and rolling his neck.

"Yeah… Probably." Sanji said, giving Zoro a break from the potential lewd joke that could have been made. "What did you end up ordering?"

Zoro turned just a little to watch the other sit up. Though he was reluctant to completely face him, still slightly embarrassed and trying to will his body to come down. He gazed over to the trey of food when it was mentioned, it still covered. The green haired swordsman shrugged. "The same that I ordered before. Before you spilt beer on me," he reminded. A few seconds of silence followed and then finally Zoro admitted something. "Couldn't really figure out what the rest of the shit on the menu WAS!"

"I said I was sorry about that. It honestly wasn't really my fault.." Sanji said, deciding to offer Zoro the truth considering how their relationship dynamic had changed. "It's a long story."

"Hey – Get dressed." Sanji suggested before he even realized what he was about to say, standing to his feet in a singular, languid motion. "Let's go get some real food."

Was his fault? Long story? Zoro again felt his curiosity raise, something Sanji seemed able to do easily. He was about to ask Sanji if he didn't mind telling him that said long story though when he told him to get dressed he was caught a little off guard. He watched Sanji intensely as he stood, admiring ever movement silently. The mention of real food was appealing.

"Real food huh?" he was already digging into his suitcase for some fresh clothes. "Don't call what the hotel makes real food?" he asked, amused. Zoro honestly didn't consider it real food, though he was surprised the blonde saying so too. After all, he worked here.

"That's another long story." Sanji said, managing a laugh despite the bitter feelings the subject tended to bring up. Turning the waiter opened the door and turned to Zoro, still standing beneath the door frame.

"Meet me in the front lobby in ten, alright?"

Although Sanji didn't really allow Zoro the opportunity to speak as the blond made his exit, headed towards the employee's quarters to change back into his street clothes. Taking the employee elevator down to one of the basement floors – which the hotel reserved for employees, break rooms, extra beds for those all-nighter shifts, showers, bathrooms, lockers, the usual standard.

Sanji made a bee-line for his own locker in the changing rooms, waving to the occasional acquaintance here and there, his hands easily spinning the combination lock with a memorized, practiced motion. The blond began digging in for his street clothes – today a simple pair of dark jeans and a slate-coloured dress-shirt.

During this time Chopper decided to take his break, fetching a book he'd left in his locker. Allowing him to witness Sanji getting his clothes. The young med student perked when seeing his friend and greeted him with a happy hello, his pitch a little high for a guy, but suited him none the less. It just added to his lovability. "Sanji!" he greeted. "You're shift ended already?" he asked while undoing his own locker. Which jammed and he whimpered as he struggled with it. The hotel didn't supply their employees with the best equipment…

"Well... Kind of." Sanji said, a wry smile crossing his face as he unbuttoned the vest and the white shirt underneath. "I'm taking an extended lunch break."

Sanji, paused, taking the time to land a hard kick to the corner of Chopper's locker, which caused it to creak open. Poor guy probably had the most finicky one in the whole place. Of all people…

While most people would probably be startled by Sanji's kick and the noise of the thing Chopper barely flinched, used to it by now. He was well aware of Sanji's ability to attack and defend himself with legs and feet alone and so was used to the occasional kick here and there. That and the blonde often had to help with his faulty locker. The small shy male thanked him before retrieving his book and them closed his locker afterwards. Chopper's curiosity got the better of him.

"Extended lunch break? Why? You going somewhere?" he paused for a second and then quickly added- "Uh, sorry for being nosy! If you don't wanna tell me that's fine!"

Sanji was in the middle of hanging his uniform vest and shirt.

"I'm.. ah. I'm going out." He said, not half as sure of himself now, as he had been when he'd first extended the invitation. He really wasn't sure what he'd been thinking, he barely even knew the guy. The most they'd interacted was Sanji spilling beer on him and then kicking him. _Great foundation for a potential friendship. _Sanji mentally scoffed as he kicked off his shoes and put them in the locker as well.

Normally Sanji wouldn't have minded sharing his plans with the petite brunette, although at the moment he was so unsure of what he'd just done he was half convinced that talking about it any more would lead to him blowing off Zoro entirely.

Chopper didn't push Sanji for anymore info on the matter. It was Sanji's business after all, he didn't have to say if he didn't want to. Yet another thing that made Chopper so endearing. The guy just knew when to ask and when to leave it alone, allowing his friends to decide for themselves when and if they wanted to talk. The small young man just nodded and accepted that Sanji was going out. "Well, hope you enjoy your break Sanji," He gave a big smile.

"Thanks Chopper." Sanji smiled, genuinely across his pale face. Sanji wouldn't have traded his friendship with the younger for the world. He really was adorable.

Sanji finished changing in relative silence. Catching a glimpse of his hair in the mirror- horribly ruffled and messy from the earlier scuffle, Sanji attempted to comb it back into place with his hands. Once it looked at least partially acceptable, the taller turned to Chopper.

"Ah.. so. Do I look alright?"

He would admit, that on any other day he would have simply smiled at his reflection in the mirror, knowing he looked fabulous without even trying. His jeans did just as well of a job as displaying his long legs – perhaps even more so considering they were a good bit tighter than his uniform pants and his shirt, though a bit baggy did look quite flattering when tucked in slightly.

Having the blonde ask for his opinion on his looks startled Chopper a little, the shy dear like boy blinking a few times. He looked Sanji over and gave a small smile, confirmed to his friend that yes, he looked alright. Honestly, Sanji never looked bad. Chopper wondered why he'd even asked. Though, really, given Sanji's behavior and his more than normal effort to look good, the med student quickly put two and two together. He gave a small chuckle, his book raised to hide his face a little. "You going with someone aren't you?" he teasing, letting it known that he figured it out. "Whoever it is, I hope you have fun!" he beamed, genially meaning it.

"Ah… Thanks. Chopper." Sanji said, attempting to cover up the slight blush. He was about to say something to the contrary, but figured that fighting would only prove Chopper correct.

But really… It wasn't anything like that! Sanji just didn't want that guy to eat the crap food that chef passed off as 'gourmet' .

But why?

Goddamn it, Sanji had to get these voices out of his head, or at least these strange thoughts. Damn Marimo, it must have been because of their fight. Zoro was strong, even without his swords, Sanji could only imagine what it would be like to see him fight at his peak. He couldn't have a person like _that _eating horrible food. It was just his pride as a fighter – that was all.

"Ah, well.. I should be going Chopper. I'll catch you later." Sanji said as he rushed past the short brunette, waving slightly as he did, headed for the hotel lobby.

See? I told you that the lengths of the chapters were going to deviate quite a bit. Just another thing about the way we wrote it.

Reviews are tasty!


	3. Undeniable Attraction

Kara here, glad to see that this is actually in it's third chapter. See? When I roleplay I actually get things done, when I attempt to write out entire stories by myself I get distracted… By food or something shiny.

How's the update speed?

Get ready for a long chapter.

---

Quantum Collisions

Chapter III – Undeniable Attraction

Zoro was already waiting around, just hovering and looking around as he waited for the blonde waiter to arrive. Once again he stood out from most around him, whether they be staff at the hotel or other guests. His leather jacket was back on, a white grey t-shirt underneath it. With his jeans in need of washing he put on his leather pants instead, they not too tight nor too baggy. With his hair colour, leather clothes and the three earrings that dangled from his left ear he was a complete eyesore compared others around him. But Zoro tried to ignore all that. He scanned the lobby again, searching for that blonde and once seeing Sanji he felt that same perk he felt when seeing him at his hotel room.

Sanji moved through the crowd rather seamlessly despite the slight hustle-and-bustle of the main lobby, what with bell boys carrying over-packed suitcases and business men chittering away into cell-phones while they hurried off to their corporate meetings. Perhaps it was the training as a waiter, or maybe it was just a natural grace. Sanji'd honestly like to believe that it was the latter. He stopped a few feet short of Zoro, attempting to hide his slight blush at the sight of those pants. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea….

Zoro had watched the waiter move through the crowd and once again found himself admiring every fluid step he took. Every movement was filled with grace and Zoro was mesmerized by it all. He couldn't look away even if he wanted too. Once Sanji and those long legs reached him Zoro looked him over briefly, taking in the sight of him. And liked what he saw. Though he did his best to hold back his delight and just gave a half smirk. Acting as if Sanji's appearance had no affect on him.

"Finally!" he started, trying to sound annoyed. "Took you long enough Eyebrow,"

"Just getting' prettied up for you fucking-marimo." Sanji said coyly with a smirk, not realizing what he'd said until after he'd already said it. Luckily Sanji managed to keep up his façade up and, hopefully the swordsman would just take it as the same kind of lewd joke he'd made when Zoro had him pinned earlier and write it off without a thought.

The entire sentence had hit him, what with the prettied up thing and the add on to the nickname he seemed to have gained. Zoro's heart had skipped a beat despite himself when hearing Sanji say that but he forced himself to calm down on the grounds that the blonde was obviously joking around. Though, that tiny speck of hope wouldn't go away. So he chose to ignore it. He smirked, deciding to joke back. "I managed to do the same and get here on time. That's so excuse," he teased. "Also you did a shitty job," That was a flat out lie. Sanji looked fantastic!

Damn cabbage-head. He had attempted to look nice, whatever. Fuck Zoro if he didn't care. He could go to hell for all cared. However good he looked in those leather pants.

"Sorry we can't all be as naturally beautiful as you. Are we going to get food or not?"

The joke had a hint of venom in it and Zoro was not oblivious to it. He noted it and could not stop a small about of guilt to form. He wondered if he'd taken it too far when regarding Sanji appearance. Oh well, can't take it back now. Zoro frowned at the naturally beautiful part too, knowing damn well that Sanji didn't mean it. Despite the words it felt as much an insult as his new nickname. He placed his hands in his pockets, hiding the fact they'd clenched into fish due to frustration and annoyance. "That's why I'm here," he confessed, hiding the other reason why he'd agreed to this. That reason being just to spend more time with this blonde.

"Alright, then lets go." Sanji started off towards the large, revolving doors at the front entrance of the hotel, assuming Zoro would just follow him.

"So, what do you feel like eating?" The blond continued, hoping meaningless chatter might make the whole thing feel a bit less awkward on his end. Zoro was as calm and stoic as ever – and Sanji wasn't about to make himself feel any less.

That was the last thing Zoro felt though; calm and stoic. He felt rather nervous and warm, his heart pumping at an uncomfortable fast pace in his chest. The followed the blonde out and stood by his side as he spoke. Zoro thought for a while but couldn't decide what he fancied.

"Well…" he started. "You'd say we'd get real food," he repeated what Sanji had said earlier. "So take me somewhere to a place that gives what you call real food?" he suggested, intrigued to find out where Sanji would actually take him.

"Fine." Sanji said, shrugging his shoulders. Feeling the cool autumn air hit his body as soon as he was out of that hotel, the soft breeze playing with the silken blond hair. Sanji felt better already, just to be out of that place. With the combination of that weight lifted and the cool fall breeze, it seemed to comfort the blond, and he was struck by an idea of where to take the swordsman.

Zoro didn't really say a word after that, merely followed the blonde wherever he was taking him, never leaving his side. His hands were in his pockets still and he tried to keep looking straight ahead, however he kept finding himself making side glances over to Sanji. Making note of his expression, his facial features, the way his hair moved. The swordsman was actually getting a little annoyed with himself. Getting so infatuated with someone. But the more he tried to resist, the more he fell helpless to these new urges and wants. The gentle wind blew more, messing with Sanji's hair and making Zoro's earrings move and hit each other.

The two walked in general silence, the occasional comment being shared, but nothing that could be considered conversation. After a fifteen minute walk, give or take a block or so, Sanji stopped in front of an unobtrusive little café. A slightly faded sign hung above a simple awning, the modest gold lettering reading: 'Laissez-Faire'.

"Well… Here we are." Sanji opened the glass door, a slight bell ringing as the pair entered. The little restaurant was just as humble on the inside, ten or so tables with matching chairs set up around a tiled floor. The was a small, bar area on one side of the café, the wall behind it lined with glasses and drinks of all sorts.

A middle-aged, dark-haired man stood behind the counter absent-mindedly cleaning a set of glasses, looked up through square-rimmed glasses, a smile crawling across his tanned face as he saw Sanji.

"Ah, Bonjour mon ami." The man greeted the Sanji, offering a smile to Zoro, though the man didn't verbally greet him.

Sanji replied in a simple fashion, gesturing to Zoro to one of the tables as he sat himself down.

The fact that it didn't look overly fancy relieved Zoro to no end. He felt more comfortable in a place like this. Though when hearing French once again he felt a little put off but he tried to ignore that. He wanted to give this place a chance since Sanji brought him here. Zoro had merely nodded his head in acknowledgement when the guy gave him a smile. The swordsman sat down at the table gestured, sitting across from Sanji. His eyes wondered and scanned the place once more, getting more of a feel of the place.

The dark haired man approached the pair, and he and Sanji conversed for a short time in rapid French. There was a point at which Sanji paused, flushed slightly then waved off the dark-haired man. He smirked slightly and headed off to the kitchens, laughing slightly.

The blond muttered something, in French, under his breath that could have been a curse, the way he said it. Before he looked up to Zoro once again, slightly calmer.

"Hope you don't mind that I ordered for you – Most everything on the menu is in French. I didn't know what you'd want to drink, so feel free to order whatever you want, although I did get some wine already. If that's the kind of thing you'd like."

When the two had started talking in perfect French Zoro didn't know whether to be amazed that Sanji knew a second language or feel offensive that they were talking so he couldn't understand a word. For all he knew they could have called him a shit head right in front of him! He had made a face through it all, his annoyance clear to see, though wasn't taken much notice of by the way the two acted. When hearing that Sanji had already ordered and why, Zoro was actually a little thankful. That saved him some embarrassment. Though the wine thing made him wince. "Uhh… not really a wine guy," he confessed. Though, since Sanji had ordered… "… Guess it wouldn't hurt this once," For some reason he didn't want to be TOO much of an ass around this guy. He was really started to care about how the other thought and felt about him.

Sanji laughed slightly at Zoro's wine comment. "Rather have a beer?"

The blond folded his arms beneath him on the table, leaning back comfortably in his chair.

"Where are you from anyway – your obviously not from New York." Sanji asked, realizing he knew next to nothing about the man he'd more or less asked to lunch with him, and taken him to his single favorite restaurant in the city no less.

He said nothing about the beer thing, is it was probably obvious that yes, he would rather have a beer instead. So he just jumped in and answered Sanji's question without hesitating. He felt pleased that the blonde was interested to know. "California. Though originally from Japan," Zoro said bluntly. "Born there at least. Family left when I was still pretty young. Don't' even really remember it well," he confessed. Normally he wouldn't have added that, not one to go into detail. Sanji must have been the cause. Damn it, why did the blonde have to affect him so much?

"Ah.." Sanji nodded softly. "Is that why you do Kendo?"

Normally he'd hardly be that curious about some one he'd just met. But for some reason or other, Zoro was intriguing. He was certainly unique – if that green hair of his was any indication.

Zoro had to laugh a little. "Actually no. I started because it looked cool. And because a friend of mine started. I was determined to beat her," And then his humour died and a frown was placed on his face. It always happened whenever his friend entered his mind. Kuina…she should be the one taking part in this competition. She would have been unbeatable. Well, that's how Zoro felt anyway, seeing as he had made it his goal to out do her when he first started kendo. Now he'd never know.

Sanji was about to ask something more – although the words never left his lips when he saw the look on Zoro's face. He knew that look – and he knew that it meant he really shouldn't press the swordsman farther, hell he hoped he hadn't already.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Sanji feeling like he'd overstepped some invisible line he hadn't really known existed in their untested, undefined and tentative relationship. As such, the blond was relieved when his wine arrived – a nice Bordeaux that he'd been anxious to try since the dark haired owner of the of the restaurant, Jacques, had told him he'd been able to secure a shipment from France.

Though normally Jacques would have opened the bottle for his costumers and poured the glasses himself, he knew Sanji too well – so he simply set the bottle and the two glasses down on the creamy table-cloth. Sanji made sure to order Zoro's beer before the man left for the kitchens once again, it was the least he could do the for the guy, Sanji just hoped he hadn't made the swordsman too uncomfortable with his question… Not that he really cared though, it was just that Jacques would never stop his teasing if he scared off his guest before the food even arrived.

The silence got to Zoro, he not liking the fact the conversation just died. He only had himself to blame for that one, going all cold and quiet after giving his reasons for doing kendo. But he couldn't help himself. Even after all these years the thought of Kuina was still painful. And how she was cruelly taken away. Zoro had felt cheated then and still did. So, yeah, he didn't want to talk about it and was grateful that Sanji hadn't pushed him more on the subject. That didn't change the fact that the silence was killing him!

Once the wine came and the guy left, leaving him and Sanji alone again, Zoro tried his hardest to think of something to say. Anything to end this uneasiness. While thinking his gaze fell on the blonde's face and before he knew it he was staring again, his eyes drinking in every detail that was Sanji.

Sanji could feel Zoro's eyes on him while he uncorked the wine bottle and poured himself a glass of the deep, burgundy coloured liquid. He felt a little awkward, the way Zoro was staring at him… At least Sanji had had the grace to keep his observations to furtive glances stolen when the other wasn't looking. Sanji wasn't really sure of the reason behind Zoro's staring, maybe the swordsman was trying to figure out why the blond had invited him out to lunch in the first place…

Sanji was still trying to figure that one out himself.

"Do you… want wine?" Sanji asked, trying to break the silence even though he'd already asked the question. He'd inadvertently poured the second glass already and offered it to Zoro. It was probably just his normal waiter mannerisms acting up again, it was weird to pour wine for yourself and not offer your guest any.

The question brought Zoro out of the seeming trance he had while staring at the other. He shook his head a little and got his senses under control before answering Sanji his question. He was originally about to say no, he'd wait for the beer, but then remembered he'd said earlier that he'd give it a try. That, and the second glass had already been poured for him. He felt obligated to at least give it a try.

"Sure. Thanks," he said, taking the glass offered. After that, silence followed again. Crap, not again!

"It's supposed to be really good, y'know." Sanji offered along with a slight smile, not really sure how to describe wine to some one as… endearingly uncultured as Zoro.

"It's one of my favorites, that I used to have a lot when I was in France. It'll compliment your meal at least".

"France?" Zoro had been on the verge of taking his first sip when Sanji gave that piece of info about himself. The green haired swordsman placed his glass down again and gave the blonde his full attention once again. "You come from France?" he asked. He guessed it would explain how and why Sanji spoke fluent French.

"Not really." Sanji corrected the swordsman, swirling the liquid beneath his nose to get a feel for the aroma of the wine. He took a small sip, then a slightly heartier on; a genuinely pleased smile crawling across his face, his eyes closing in the momentary blissful pleasure of the taste and smell. It really was just as he remembered it, he almost felt like he was back in Paris. But he needed to stop reminiscing, Zoro had asked him a question and he'd hardly answered.

"I went to college there, I studied there for seven years."

He had watched the other as he tried the wine, Zoro a little amused and surprised by just how… pleased he looked when tasting it. He half damn looked like he was experiencing some sort of pleasure from the look on his face. Zoro's mind began to fill with possible other faces Sanji could make due to different kinds of pleasure. And he instantly killed that train of thought before it could affect him. He was a little too late though, as he felt his face grow a bit warm. Zoro hoped it wasn't noticeable and asked more. "You went to FRANCE to study? Why not study here? What you end up studying?" he questioned.

"Cooking." Sanji said, his wine-induced smile still not leaving his face completely. "Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be a chef."

_Ironic how things turned out.._ Thought the pessimistic part of his head, but at the moment Sanji was a bit to content with good wine and good memories for those normally bitter feelings to take effect.

A chef huh? Well, that would explain going to France to study. Zoro didn't know a lot about food and/or cooking but knew that France was the place to go if you wanted to leave. Or so he'd been told. But then… why?

"Why you working as a waiter then?" He frowned. "Seems a waste to go to that length to learn all that crap and not use it," he said bluntly.

Sanji's eyes narrowed slightly. Now those bitter feelings were starting to surface, Sanji took another sip of his wine – well hardly a sip. He refilled his glass.

"It's not really that easy. You don't just walk into a job interview and become a chef."

He'd hit a nerve. Sanji made that damn clear. By the way he finished his wine, the look on his face and the words that escaped his mouth. Zoro felt a bit bad, having not meant to upset the blonde or anything. He'd just been curious, having no idea what being a chef was all about. He shrugged.

"Well I didn't know…" he mumbled, frowning a little. Though he was frowning more to himself than to the blonde.

"Obviously.." Sanji had mumbled, discontentedly back at Zoro. He stared into the deep, reddish depth of his wine glass for a few moments, looking up when he heard the kitchen doors opening.

Jacques was standing besides their table, with a large serving tray with a few different plates on it. Unloading the well-presented meals onto the table with a sly grin to Sanji and a hearty "Bon Appetite" the man disappeared once again into the kitchen.

There were several different meals on the table, one looked like chicken of some kind in a deeply brown sauce that smelt very much of alcohol, the other duck with an orange kind of glaze served over freshly-cut greens. Though it was decidedly French cooking, the meals had none of the upper-class, overdone presentation or flare to them. They seemed simple, the kind of thing that someone's mother might make. Hell, there was even something that looked very akin to French fries, except they were thinner and crisper and served with a small side of a white, creamy looking sauce.

Sanji's mood seemed to improve somewhat when they'd received their food, the blond claiming the darker chicken dish as his own.

"Well... Enjoy."

To say that Zoro was relieved when the food arrived was an understatement. Their conversation had turned rather… bad since Sanji asked him about kendo and he asking the blonde about his studies. Because of it the swordsman was a little wary of asking him anything else in case of upsetting him again. Though why he cared he didn't know. He barely knew the man. Since Sanji took the chicken disk Zoro took the only other one on the table, eying it a little at first and highly grateful that it wasn't overly fancy so he wouldn't know where to start.

Zoro was eager to start, remembering just how hungry he was. When having his first bite, he was pleasantly surprised at just how good it was. He was instantly grateful that Sanji had taken him here!

Sanji seemed to brighten slightly at Zoro's positive reaction to the food. Ironically enough, it was the same thing that he'd told the green-haired swordsman to order from the Silver Horse's restaurant, but Sanji knew that Jacques' was better… quite a bit. None of the hype, but all of the flavor.

The blond's smile returned slightly as he reached for the frites, munching contentedly on them. So much better than the American abominations that populated the country. Not to mention that Jacques' homemade mayonnaise was so much better with fries than ketchup.

"Good?"

He received a nod.

"Really good," Zoro confessed.

He happily ate away, most of his attention down to his food. He tended not to look around when eating, purely because he didn't like watching people eating or seeing others watch him. It made him uncomfortable. Though a curious thought came to mind half way through and he glanced over to Sanji, placing his fork down for a second.

"What's… your cooking like?" Zoro couldn't understand why but he felt a sudden want to try some of Sanji's own cooking after hearing that he'd studied to be a chef.

"Ah…" Sanji paused half way between bringing another batch of frites to his mouth, not really knowing how to respond to that question. He contemplated for a few moments, it didn't help that Zoro's question was rather broad. And besides, no one had ever really been blatant enough to just ask him what his cooking was like.

Maybe Zoro was just a simpleton… Granted an amusing one at that.

Sanji was brought out of his reverie as he felt something cold hit his face, looking down he realized he'd been holding the frites up to his mouth and the mayonnaise he'd slathered on them had dripped down onto the corner of his mouth, running down his chin slightly. Sanji flushed slightly… He couldn't even manage to eat correctly.

The blond attempted to wipe the sauce off of himself with as much dignity as possible, but still not willing to waste it, he popped the finger into his mouth.

Zoro wondered why Sanji hadn't answered him, since he thought that question had been simple enough. A eyebrow was raised in amusement when seeing the mayonnaise drip onto him. He grinned a little even, trying not to let out a laugh Sanji wiped it off. Seeing how graceful and dignified acted it was nice to see he could be a little messy and make accidents too. "That hard to answer?" he asked, sounding as amused as he looked. "Why not make me something and I can find out for myself then?" he blurted it out without thinking, he not even realizing he'd said out loud until it was too late.

Sanji blushed suddenly, unsure why the swordsman's relatively simple suggestion made him flush so much. Sanji wanted to be a chef, why was the question so oddly personal.

But, in reality… Sanji had to admit. It had been awhile since he'd cooked for anyone specific besides Jacques or Chopper. It was one thing to cover a shift at work and cook the pompous menu items for costumers you'd never meet, it was another thing entirely to cook from scratch for one person. Expecially when, someone asked you so explicitly.

_I've slept with people before cooking for them…_

The thought shot through Sanji's mind before he could even fully register what it meant. His cheeks reddened further.

"Ah… I, uh. I don't know."

Sanji's reluctant reaction surprised Zoro. The swordsman sat there and looked amazed and confused how a simple suggested could cause such a reaction. He stared at Sanji's bright red face, wondering what he was blushing for. That's when it really sunk in. Holy shit the guy was BLUSHING! Zoro sat there wide eyed, still amazed and his own cheeks heating up when realising just how damn cute he looked like that! He wouldn't mind seeing him like that more often.

He stopped that kind of thinking before it could really get a hold of him. He cleared his throat and kept his eyes down to his food again, the plate almost empty already. He picked a little at what remained of his meal. "It's only a suggestion. You don't have to if you don't want to," for some reason the thought of Sanji not wanting to cook for him kinda… hurt.

"It's not that I don't want to…" Sanji stated plainly, no longer trying to deny the fact that he really wouldn't have minded cooking for Zoro. He wasn't quite sure what made the swordsman so attractive to him, he couldn't, as hard as he tried, put his finger on it.

That eased Zoro at a little. But he still didn't understand what the big deal was then.

"So… what's stopping you?" The swordsman asked, frowning a little and unable to stop his voice giving off an annoyed tone. He was annoyed with Sanji and with himself. Why did he care so much? Why did everything Sanji said and did affect him so much? It was driving him crazy! He didn't like it when he couldn't control his own thoughts and body.

"It's just… It's just something so oddly personal." Sanji continued. "It's alright though, It wouldn't be fair to assume that you'd understand."

Sanji stared at the contents of his glass, deciding it was as full as he desired it to be, he refilled it and swirled the liquid pensively. Before he was struck with a rather odd idea, but one that seemed to make a lot of since at the time.

"You're in New York for a tournament right? Your swordfighting?"

Zoro let out a small growl when Sanji assumed that he wouldn't understand. It's true, he didn't really but he was trying to understand at least. And he didn't like the fact the blonde had been so blunt about it. It made Zoro feel… below him or something. Like he wasn't at the same level as Sanji and therefore couldn't understand. It was stupid that he felt like that, but he did. Zoro tried to control his frustration and annoyance when Sanji asked about the tournament.

"Yeah…" he started. "It starts in a week's time. It's a material arts tournament, several different competitions happening at the same time. I'm taking part in the kendo tournament of course," a small smirk appeared on Zoro's face. And before he knew what he was doing his hand raised up and rested on his chest, his finger tips tracing his scar through his shirt. It was a subconscious action. "I'll get him this time…" he mumbled to himself, forgetting Sanji for a second.

The blond had calmed considerably, the result of working things over in his head, probably.

"Well, let's make a bet. If you win, I'll be your personal chef for a day." A smirk returned to Sanji's face. "You can have me do whatever you want then, but only if you win."

The look on Zoro's face showed that he was very surprised by the deal. He considered, but only for a second. Then he smirked back.

"Deal. And you can't bitch and complain about what I want you to cook either," the green haired swordsman pushed. He leaned forward a little, his chin in hand and his arm propped up on the table, resting on his elbow. The smirk didn't leave his face as he decided to add to the nicknamed he'd "affectionately" given Sanji. "Eyebrow-cook,"

"I won't be making you so much as a sandwich if you don't win shitty-marimo." Sanji replied, equally smug as he finished off the rest of his food. Jacques's _coq au vin _was easily the best in the city, probably even the state.

"Don't count your chickens before they've hatched."

Zoro gave a grunt, leaning back into his chair.

"I'll win," he said, not given any reason as to why he would. He just would. He believed he would. Zoro had been pushing himself for three years for this, ever since he'd lost to Mihawk last time, and since their… encounter too. Which had resulted in his scar. Zoro found himself touching it again when thinking about the other, stopping once realising he was doing so. He had to try and stop that habit. He tried to continue the conversation.

"… Will you be hoping I win or hoping to laugh in my face if I lose?" he was curious.

"What's to stop me laughing in your face now?" Sanji leaned forward slightly, a coy look on his face. "As I remember you weren't beating me back in your room."

He growled a little, though leaned forward too, as if stepping up to yet another challenge. "As I remember," he started and smirked in amusement. "I had you pinned. What could you have done?" the instant he said that though he wished he hadn't. Zoro's mind flashed images in his head of the other under him and his body warmed at remembering the feel of him. He even felt his face heat up slightly. Gah, don't blush damn it! Don't!

"Quite a bit more than get up and start bitching about hungry I was." Sanji quipped back, managing to keep his own checks pale although the urge to blush to high heaven once again was definitely there. It had gotten a little…. Steamy in Zoro's hotel room earlier that day. Sanji absent mindedly wondered whether the swordsman would mind continuing later… Fighting. Continue fighting, that is.

Later? How later, Sanji was fairly certain his lunch break was long over, but at this point, he didn't really care.

Zoro glared at the other, as if he was getting annoyed at Sanji's certainty that he'd been able to do more even after being pinned. Well, true, he was a bit annoyed, but he was mostly… gah, Zoro didn't know what he was anymore! His mind was filled with images of their earlier fighting and the feel of Sanji's body against his. His ache tingled at remembering. He tried to hide this all though, giving a grunt to his blonde companion.

"Whatever. Prove it!" Zoro demanded. "I'm doing nothing but training for a week anyway. Kicking your ass would be a good warm up," He was inviting Sanji to come to his hotel room again some time. Honestly, that's what he'd just done without actually coming out and saying it.

"I think I'll take you up on that." Sanji grinned, probably slightly too wide to look completely sane.

Sanji felt a distinct buzz in his pants pocket, reaching down the his phone and flipping it open casually with his thumb. It was Chopper, go figure the kid didn't think he could be responsible, even for one day.

"Unfortunately, my lunch break's been over for a while and I really should get back to work. Unlike you, I actually have something do be doing for the next week."

Sanji was glared at from across the table but Zoro didn't open his mouth to argue. They'd done enough of that already really and he wanted to end this on a good note. For some reason. The green haired swordsman was quiet for a while, looking as if he was considering what to say and then finally he said it.

"Thanks for taking me here," he told the blonde, his gaze down on the table as he said it. As if embarrassed. Which, he was a little. It wasn't often he thanked people. Especially strangers or people he just met.

"Yeah.. Don't worry about it." Sanji said, feeling slightly embarrassed himself as he felt the whole situation start to come to a close. "I'd feel bad having any one eat that inflated idiot's food back at the hotel."

Sanji stood in a slightly languid motion, pushing the chair back into place behind him.

His eyes were on him again. Zoro was helpless. He found Sanji's movements so graceful and smooth, the simplest movement of hips just put Zoro in a trance. He followed suit and stood up also, placing the chair under the table. "Then I won't," he told Sanji. "If you think the food's shit then it's got to be shit," he said. Knowing full well that what he said showed he had some confidence in Sanji's food knowledge at least.

Sanji had to laugh at Zoro's blatant acceptance, he had to admit, other than the simple idea of what tasted good and what didn't, the man really had no idea about food.

The dark-haired owner of the restaurant emerged from the kitchen again, probably to take his place back by the bar after the afternoon lunch rush. He smiled warmly at Sanji and said something in French that made Sanji pause, and caused his face of flush profusely. The blond shot something back, before the darker man laughed and waved them a very distinct good bye.

The pair left, although Sanji's blush hadn't completely died down even as they walked on their way back to the hotel.

When the owner had spoken in French Zoro had wondered just what the hell he'd said. More so when seeing Sanji's reaction. He saw the blush and heard the other man laugh as they left. Zoro didn't mention it at first, walking in silence beside the blonde waiter. However his curiosity got the better of him, especially when seeing that Sanji's blush had yet to fade. Had the guy embarrassed him?

"What was that guy saying?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, just spouting out some old French proverbs that don't really mean anything." Sanji said, walking along side Zoro, but keeping his eyes on his feet as he did so.

_Proverbs about it being unlucky to charge new lovers for their first meal together._

Sanji kept talking, more just to keep himself from blushing even more. "At any rate, he gave us lunch for free."

Free meal? Zoro was a bit surprised but then seeing how close Sanji was to the guy he just figured that he gave Sanji free meals often or something. He merely mumbled that it was nice of the guy and didn't say anything more on the matter. Silence followed, something Zoro was getting irritated with. He growled to himself and placed his hands in his pockets.

Then, out of no where- "What you doing tonight?" Zoro was mentally kicking the shit out of himself for asking so suddenly and bluntly. Despite his inner beating he looked calm on the outside. If anything, he was frowning. Something that was regularly on his face.

Sanji was slightly taken aback at Zoro's out-of-the-blue kind of question. So shocked in fact that he responded automatically.

"Nothing, why?"

Even though he knew he obviously had something to do, he was working a double shift. He was supposed to be working in the dinning room tonight, apparently it was some important party or something that the Chef was hosting. He'd probably be in major trouble if he skipped it, but something…. Something told him that it really didn't matter any more.

The swordsman didn't look at him, his gazed fixed on the ground in front of him. The frown was bigger and his eyes narrowed. He looked annoyed and embarrassed. He really couldn't believe that he'd asked Sanji like that. And now that Sanji had confirmed he wasn't doing anything… what was he going to say?! He hadn't really thought that much up ahead. Zoro raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck and head, his wrist hitting his earrings and they gave a small jingle as they hit each other. "Well… we could… continue where we left off," he suggested. Zoro hoped he didn't seem too eager. Honestly the fight could wait for another day. If anything Zoro SHOULD wait for another day. So he was well rested for it. But he just… wanted Sanji close by. As often as he could. Even if having the blonde around him was driving him slowly mad with confused feelings and bodily reactions he couldn't control.

"Yeah, we could." Sanji said with a certain amount of fondness in his voice.

Sanji was also struck by a sudden idea… It was wrong, definitely wrong, but could make the whole situation on his side easier. Perhaps he wouldn't have to blow off work entirely.

"I just have to take care of a few things first." Sanji looked down at the watch on his wrist. "It's quarter after two now… how does, nine o'clock sound?"

The blond thought – that should give him enough time to get everything figured out with the restaurant.

"Alright… Well I'll see you then." Sanji said, seeing the front doors of the hotel looming up before him. His shoulders slumping slightly knowing that he'd need to go back into subservient waiter mode, it might not have been so bad to make the shift, but he'd spent the entire afternoon in such a, surprisingly pleasant manner. Well… At least he'd get to see chopper again.

He turned to face Zoro in front of the grand entrance of the hotel. "I guess we part ways here. I should probably go in the employee entrance." Sanji said with slight mirth in his voice. _Yeah, take the employee entrance and sneak in._

When arriving at the entrance Zoro felt a bit of disappointment and realised that he didn't want this to end so soon. Yes he'd get to see Sanji again, but it felt like forever away. He swordsman showed no sign of his reluctance to leave Sanji's side on the exterior though, merely shrugged his shoulders when Sanji mentioned going in through the employee entrance. "I guess… see you at nine," he said then went into the hotel, turning his head to look over his shoulder, glancing at Sanji one last time until their next meeting.

"Mais oui." Sanji said with a smile, waving off Zoro as he disappeared into the crowd as the lanky waiter looped around the limestone façade of the Silver Horse.

----

End of Chapter III

Hope this chapter doesn't seem too long and boring, a lot of it's talking. Neko and I wanted to make some sort of established connection between the two before we threw them for a loop in the next few. It'll pick up I promise.

Things to look forward to in the next chapter… More of Chopper being genuinely adorable, an introduction of a new minor character and we might even get along to revealing one of the darker secrets of the hotels modus opporandi.


	4. Red Tie Dinners

On the forth chapter already! Weet. Although, like I said, things are going to move fast in the beginning because of what Neko and I have saved up, unfortunately this fic'll probably catch up with us sooner or later and you guys'll have to wait more than a day or two for an update.

Also – before I start I'd like to say thanks for all of the wonderful reviews guys, you should know that even though I do have some of the story already written, reviews really do speed up the process so keep 'em coming.

One more thing, I'm hoping that the hotel setting and what-not does seem believable. I do have quite a lot of experience in the restaurant/boutique-hotel world. My family's pretty knee-deep in it and I've worked as both a waitress and a chef at restaurants and hotels. Ironically the silver horse is actually based on a joke I had with my boss while working the kitchens at a five-star hotel in the Midwest. Granted Neko and I weren't really going for realism and trust me, things only get worse in this chapter – but we were aiming for plot not for setting/realism. Luffy eats a fork in a later chapter…

----------

Quantum Collisions

Chapter IV Red-Tie Dinners

Sanji moved silently into the back alleys where the employee entrances were located, leaning against the wall and tapping lightly on the door, that tended to lock often. Sanji was lucky, though it was locked, the person who'd come to open it was one of the line cooks that owed Sanji for helping him with his knife-work one day. Seeing Sanji the burly brown-haired man smiled and let him in without a word.

Sanji crept down the locker rooms, changing quickly and efficiently, tightening the black satin tie around his thin neck.

Out of the blue Chopper raced into the locker room, looking beside himself and overly concerned and even a bit angry. The normally shy young man went over to Sanji's side, grabbing hold of his arm and shaking a little to get the blonde's attention.

"GAH! You were gone for AGES! Your boss was hitting the roof!" Chopper squealed, the look on his face showing his displeasure at seeing his friend's boss in that state. Since it meant trouble for Sanji later.

"Hi Chopper." Sanji laughed, rubbing the back of his neck absent-mindedly with his free hand. "Lunch was great by the way, thanks for asking."

Sanji really didn't give a rat's ass if the chef was furious or not, maybe if Sanji aggravated him enough he'd pop a blood vessel and die of blood loss. Oh, how amazing would that be.

He whined a little, uneasy that Sanji didn't seem at all worried about what his boss might do. But at the same time in awe of that quality. Chopper was far to worried about pleasing his mentor and other people, almost panicking if he did something wrong. He wished he could be more care free like Sanji was right now. At the mention of his said lunch Chopper remembered their earlier talk and brightened a bit, looking pleased and interested.

"Really?! It all went well?" he asked and grinned. "Did they enjoy themselves too?" Again, making it clear he realized that Sanji had gone with someone.

"Uh.. Yeah, he did I think." Sanji said, without the normal gusto that would have accompanied his words if he were conveying the story of taking out a pretty lady for lunch. Had Zoro enjoyed their lunch together? Sanji certainly thought so, although he could never be sure around the stoic swordsman.

"Huuuh?!" Chopper jerked and was highly amazed when Sanji said HE. Chopper bit his lip and looked to the side, feeling embarrassed and silly now.

"Opps… I thought you had taken a girl out on a date…" he confessed. Maybe Sanji had merely been meeting up with a friend. But then why would he have wanted to make an effort if it was just a friend. Chopper thought for a moment, the gears clearly seen moving in his head by the look on his face.

"… you like this guy Sanji?" he asked, though his voice was quiet and unsure, wondering if he'd crossed the line by asking.

Though normally Sanji would have laughed and left the awkward situation, he'd been so unsure of the whole situation himself and Chopper was just too cute not to confess too.

Who knows, maybe talking about the whole situation might help? Sanji did really prefer to have things out in the open.

"Honestly Chopper." Sanji sat down on the long, wooden bench that ran the length of the locker room. "I really don't know."

Seeing how serious Sanji was being and the slight strain and confusion in the other's voice when confessing that Chopper realized that this was a serious situation. It was something he'd never really seen Sanji in. He was so used to seeing the blonde openly flirt and charm any pretty girl or lady that came his way, he didn't know that Sanji COULD be like this concerning his feelings. The dear like boy walked up and stood on front of the blonde, kneeling down just a little to match eye level. He didn't have to bend down far, seeing as he was short anyway.

"Well… umm…" Chopper didn't really know what to say. His experience with relationships was nonexistent.

"Sanji!"

A beautiful blond woman, perhaps a few years younger than Sanji, stood in the doorway of the locker room. True, women weren't technically allowed in the men's locker room, but the rules had been bent so many times that they were practically more like guidelines.

"Conis!" Sanji looked up from Chopper, slightly surprised at the urgency in her tone. Normally he would have made some suave welcome to the attractive blond, but he knew this was neither the time nor the place. "What's up?"

Her hands gripped her arms tightly, standing uncomfortably in the doorway. "The chef wants to see you. He's livid."

Sanji nodded, standing and exiting with a word. If that sad-excuse for a chef was bringing Conis into this, it was serious. Sanji knew he had to confront this problem head-on, either that or risk the chef's wrath falling onto the others.

When Sanji opened the door to chef's elaborately posh office, not bothering to knock if the man wanted to see him so badly, he was met with the sight of the round, blubber of a man grinning wildly at him. This wasn't good, although Sanji didn't back down. He stood his ground, his expression light and coy, a wry smile across his pale face.

"So Sanji.. You decided to take an extended lunch today. I hope you enjoyed it."

"Actually I did, thanks. I got to eat real food for once." Sanji quipped back, his smile broadening slightly as he watched the chef's expression grow suddenly frustrated.

"Get your laughs in now Sanji." The chef growled, obviously flustered at the blond's comments but still determined to have the final say in this conversation. "But you'll be making up that extra time you wasted today. You're on escort duty for the Meri Corporation Banquet tonight."

Sanji's grin fell, his fine eyebrows narrowing. "You can't just –"

"No I can't force you, you're right. But if you don't fulfill your duties I'll be forced to find a substitute to fill your place. The Silver Horse has a certain standard to keep up, we can't let out costumers down." The chef paused, stoking his double chin as if in deep thought. "The blond-haired waitress I see you with, or that little brunette friend of yours - the medical intern, he's certainly easy on the eyes –"

"You wouldn't dare." Sanji spat, his words venomous, although he knew that the chef had won.

They both stood there, Sanji's blue eyes glaring at the fat brown eyes of the chef before Sanji spoke.

"Fine… I'll do it." With that the tall blond made to leave, but paused as the chef began to speak again.

"Don't worry so much Sanji. I'm sure someone will be able to put up with that bad-mouth of yours. If not… well, I've personally always wondered what those legs of yours can really do."

Sanji's eyes widened as the fat man laughed. The blond made sure the slam the door to the chef's office on his way out, taking only a small comfort in the fact that one of the hinges was probably broken.

He headed back down the locker rooms, hoping against all hope that neither Conis nor Chopper were still there.

Chopper was indeed gone. But Conis was still there. Despite that it was the men's locker room. She wanted to see if Sanji was okay. When seeing his state though she instantly knew that something was hugely amiss. She slowly approached and bit her lip a little.

"Sanji?" she asked, gaining his attention. "What he say?" Whatever it was, it had really gotten to the other blonde.

"Nothing…" Sanji said, a bit harshly. Certainly a way he wouldn't normally talk to a woman as beautiful as Conis. Opening his locker once again, Sanji loosened the black tie he wore slipping it off and unceremoniously chucking it into his locker. Instead he pulled out a similar one, the same shape and material, but a deep crimson in color.

It was a code that any one in the restaurant would recognize. The employees wearing the red ties were those that were available for that particular night, all a costumer had to do was inquire with the management and it would be arranged for the requested employee to make a 'visit' to that costumer.

Conis frowned a little, she managing to stay looking attractive despite the dark look on her face.

"He forced you to work tonight then?" it was more a statement then anything else.

Sanji nodded attempting to speak. "God Conis he.. he.."

Sanji kicked the locker beneath his, leaving a large warped dent in the hard metal. His thin, lanky body sank down, sitting on the bench with his head resting in his hands.

"Conis… He said if I didn't do it, he'd… he'd make Chopper…"

She gasped, shocked and disgusted that the man had been so low as to blackmail Sanji like that. And threaten to drag Chopper into this extra and highly illegal service. Conis went over and sat down next to Sanji, placing her hand gently on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"Oh Sanji…" she paused. "… You never know. You might be lucky! You might not get a request," she offered, giving some ray of hope. As small as it was. After all Sanji was a very handsome and appealing young man.

"Uh… thanks Conis." Sanji said, his eyes still focused on his feet. Thinking about what the chef had said… Sanji couldn't help but feel sick. He'd have to get his bearings; it wouldn't due to fall apart completely.

"Could you uh…" Sanji finally managed to look up at her. "Make sure Chopper doesn't find out?"

He reviewed a tender smile. One a true and loving friend would give.

"Of course Sanji," she told him. How the boy had remained unaware of this sort of thing was a wonder, but with people like Sanji protecting him it really wasn't that surprising. The med student was well loved and protected here because of his adorable nature and naivety. Conis leaned over and gave Sanji and friendly kiss to the cheek. Hoping to make the blonde feel better.

Sanji's smile widened slightly, although there was still a certain defeated look in his eyes. The blond waiter stood, no longer shaky on his feet, and looking as confident as he always did. Other employees were trickling down into the locker rooms, most wearing the classic black and white uniform, although Sanji could see a few that were also wearing the tell-tale crimson ties.

"Sanji – we're starting now." A busty waitress wandered over to Sanji and Conis. "The chef also wanted to tell you that you're to be serving tonight, not working the bar as was previously planned."

Sanji sighed, go figure. The man would want him strutting around the ball rooms so that as many people could see him as possible, not half-concealed behind a bar making wine recommendations. With a wave and a confident smile he didn't really feel offered to Conis, Sanji left the locker room and ascended the stairs.

----

End Chapter IV

Sorry for the early cut-off and cliff hanger guys, but it was either cut it here or have a gimondo chapter next update. And while I'm sure some of you would prefer the later, I kind of wanted to keep it reasonable.

Hopefully the updates'll come soon though!


	5. Domino Effect

Apologies in advance for this chapter – it cuts off at the end wonky. But honestly, it was the one of the few places I could really cut it, there's a lot of action and dialogue. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than later because of that.

Also – to one of my reviewers directly. Amy, thank you for the wonderful review, and I hope what I have said about France and its respective culture has been passable. I've taken a few semesters/years of the French language and vacationed there once so I'd like to think that I'm not completely an ignorant American, but if you see anything feel free to comment on it.

----

Quantum Collisions

Chapter V – Domino Effect

The main ballrooms of the Silver Horse were a bustle of activity, they'd been completely redecorated to match the colors of the logo of the Meri Corporation and all of the guests were decked out in their finest jewelry and clothing. Any one who as anyone in New York would undoubtedly be here, Sanji could only sigh once again and contemplate what the night had in store for him…

Shit! Sanji had completely forgotten his plans with Zoro.

But there was no possible way that Sanji would be able to keep the arrangement. Expecially considering his "extra responsibilities" he was assigned tonight.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The ballroom was filled with happy chatter and laughs here and there. And as stated before, everyone was dressed to impress! All expect one who'd only wondered there by accident. Zoro rubbed the back of his head as he entered the ballroom, instantly realized that this wasn't the right way. He'd only left the hotel due to boredom in his room. However finding it again was… a bit hard due to most of the staff tending to the guests down here. Zoro frowned to himself. Now, if this wasn't the right way…. He tried mapping out the hotel in his mind, trying to remember the right way. His sense of direction was severely lacking.

Sanji was mingling through the masses of people, gracefully stepping around the large dining halls, never spending too much time in one place or talking to one person. After the last of the hors d'oeuvres from his serving platter were taken and eaten by a particularly friendly middle-aged business man, Sanji headed back into the kitchen to fill his platter up once again.

The night was still young, only one of the others wearing the red ties had been called "off duty" as of yet. Sanji wasn't sure what to make of his current situation, though he'd had several people recognize his uniform and undoubtedly request him, Sanji knew that the management wouldn't give him to just anyone. So that slightly graying corporate type was likely out of the question. Sanji didn't often work the escort service, so when he did, it was usually an opportunity offered only to the highest and most renown of the hotel guests.

People like politicians and CEO's, Rich Heiresses or celebrities…. Or famous swordsman.

_Famous Swordsmen?_

Sanji froze in his path to get back to the kitchen, what in the nine layers of hell was Zoro doing here? Sanji could NOT let him see him like this.

Sanji was lucky, Zoro hadn't spotted him through the crowds of people. That and he was still trying to work out in his head where to go next. When realizing that he really didn't remember he did something that most men would never do. He looked around briefly and then tapped the nearest person closest to him. It turned out to be a young attractive woman, petit looking and blonde. A brown blonde, unlike Sanji's hair which reminded Zoro of gold. Shit, now he was comparing bits of Sanji to stuff like that? He really was starting to worry about himself.

"Uh miss. You know this hotel well? I need to get to my hotel room," he looked up briefly, his gaze landing on the clock. "Real soon," he finished.

Zoro had really lucked out, or perhaps just the opposite, that remained to be seen. At any rate the woman that Zoro had asked was the very hostess of the party and one of the chairs of the Meri Corporation. She was slightly surprised at the question being addressed at her of all people but, ever the good hostess she did her best to answer the question.

"I'm afraid I myself do not. But I can arrange for someone to help you." The blond woman said softly, with a smile. She wondered briefly why the man would need to get back to his room so quickly, as the party had just started and she recognized the green hair and the gruff attitude as those of Roronoa Zoro, a famous kendo fighter who would be taking part in the competition at the end of this week. Then she remembered what he management of the hotel had told her about the escort services the hotel offered. She had thought the whole process a bit unprofessional at first, though after it had been explained to her and she was assured that all the employees were adequately paid and the legal affairs taken care of she had become more accustomed to the idea.

"Oh – do you have a meeting planned with one of the employees here?" She asked brightly.

He thanked her for the offer, not really caring how he got back to his room as long as he got there. Zoro noticed the woman looking him over, there was getting used to that around here. Yes, he stood out, get used to it. There was a constant frown on his face, he impatient and just wanting to get to his room. However when she asked if he was meeting with an employee he was caught off guard. How did she know? Had Sanji told people? Did she know him? Zoro for a second didn't know how to feel about Sanji talking about them to other people. It raised the question as to what Sanji thought and felt about it all. Or maybe Zoro was just looking into it too much. Yeah, that was more like it.

"Yeah. Uh, I'm meant to be meeting Sanji at nine," he said, feeling easy telling her since Sanji had been telling people.

Kaya was quite for a moment before giggling slightly. "Oh! Sanji – the blond waiter with the long legs? You have very good taste sir."

She attempted to quell her giggles. Still, she had never thought that _the _Roronoa Zoro would harbor homosexual tendencies. Then again… Kaya thought, she could see how he would be attracted to the tall, impossibly thin blond. She smiled again. "Well, I'll have someone escort you to your room and I'll have Sanji heads up shortly. I hope you enjoy your night."

Kaya flagged down a female waitress whom she'd spoken too before about the escort service. "Could you please show this man back to his room?" Kay asked the woman. "He has a meeting with Mr. Sanji at nine."

"Yes of course." The woman bowed and Kaya left Zoro in her care. The female waitress turned to Zoro, she was also wearing a red tie and she couldn't help but be jealous of Sanji. "If you would follow me Sir, I'll show you to your room."

Something in the back of his mind told Zoro that he'd just missed something really important there. He was utterly confused as to what the woman meant when she said he had good taste. What? Had he given off some vibe that he liked him? No! That couldn't be right! Because he DIDN'T like him like that. He just admired Sanji because he could fight and hold his own. He found that smart mouth amusing. And his legs were amazing. Oh shit, maybe he did a little!

Before he could mutter a word the woman had gotten another to escort him to his room. Finally! He merely nodded and started following, though frowned when he noticed something just now. He stared at her tie… and then glanced back to the crowd and the other staff members. Most were wearing black while a few were wearing red. Why was that?

The woman had managed to ask Zoro's room number amidst his mental chaos, taking him to the elevator that would bring him up to his room.

"You're on the eighth floor sir, the suite at the end of the hall. Mr. Sanji will be up shortly." The woman was so tempted to ask why he'd chosen Sanji, when he could have had any of the red-tied escorts. A high-profile guest such as himself would not be denied anyone on the list, but she remembered her place and gracefully left the Swordsman to his room.

In the meantime Sanji had almost had a hernia when he'd seen Zoro leave with the waitress, one of the red-tie waitresses, no less. He'd almost dropped the plate of cocktails he was carrying.

_Calm down Sanji…That ass-hole marimo can do whatever the fuck he wants. However sleazy it might be._

Still, Sanji certainly hadn't pegged Zoro to be the type of person to even consider using a service like that. And Sanji was normally a fairly decent judge of character. And on top of all that, why had Zoro chosen _that_ woman of all people…

The blond waiter was interrupted by a tap to his shoulder, turning around to see another waiter, black-tied this time, offering him a small slip of paper. "Uh, Mr. Sanji your presence has been requested for the night."

Sanji took the small slip of paper, his hands trembling slightly though he did his best to mask the sign of weakness as he thanked the other waiter who took his tray and disappeared into the crowd.

Exiting the dinning room through the back, Sanji headed for the staff elevators trying to calm his rushing nerves. Glancing at the paper with the room number he felt suddenly woozy. This wasn't the first time he'd done this, damn he was acting like some kind of blushing, nervous virgin. He was Sanji fucking Black, with a swish of his hips and a seductive glance he could have the most stoic of men and women weeping at his feet. This was just another one of those things he had to do… to keep everyone safe.

Sanji steeled himself as the elevator rose up the multiple floors, the doors opening with a soft ding at the destination. Sanji walked past the rows of doors and rooms, his mind mentally wondering what could possibly await him. Perhaps he'd gotten lucky and some rich, young heiress needed her fix? God, he didn't even want to think of the other side of the spectrum.

He stopped, in front of the door that matched the numbers on his paper. Raising a still shaking hand to the wood he knocked, once. The tell-tale sign to anyone who knew the system, exactly what his job was too be for the night.

Zoro had just taken off his leather jacket and thrown it over the edge of the bed when hearing that single knock. For a second he wondered if he'd actually heard it, since didn't people normally knock more? Or maybe someone had knocked, but stopped when realizing they had the wrong room. Either way Zoro went to check who it was. He walked the short distance from the large bed to the door and then opened the door.

Sanji's singularly visible eye widened to an impossibly wide degree.

"Zoro?"

He paused, frozen in front of the door that had just opened. Didn't Zoro just leave the party with one of the other waitresses? Where had she gone. There was NO way that Zoro had asked for him!

"Who else Eye-brow cook," Zoro replied, his eyebrow raising at Sanji's reacting to seeing him answer the door. Seriously, who else was going to answer the door. And they had arranged to meet after all. The swordsman stepped aside and walked off farther into the room, giving the blonde space to walk in.

"Zoro… I never... I never thought."

Sanji remained in the door way. Not knowing what to think. Zoro has asked for him – so that meant that the swordsman must have, at the very least, found him attractive and Sanji wasn't about to lie and say that he'd rather sleep with some old, gray-haired CEO than Zoro… but Zoro had asked for him. Did Zoro really think of him as nothing but some fancy whore?

The thought infuriated him, for some reason. Sanji normally didn't give two shits what people thought of him, so why did he care if Zoro had really just wanted to use him?

The blond stepped forward into the room, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, shaking slightly although his steps were calm and meaningful.

"I never thought that you would stoop this low."

Zoro had been ignoring Sanji so far, going over to check his phone that he'd put on charge. He halted his actions and turned to face the blonde when hearing that though, wondering just what he was talking about. Seeing how angry he was Zoro got even more confused. "What the hell you talking about?" he demanded, his eye narrowing and feeling himself grow irritated. Shit, what was this guy's problem?

Sanji's face twisted into a smile, although the expression was far from a happy one. The anger hadn't left Sanji's pale features, if any thing it had grown. However, the blond's hands were no longer shaking fists at his sides. Sanji suddenly seemed liquid and graceful, all legs and hips as the blond waiter sauntered across the room closer to Zoro.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." Sanji said, his voice low and his visible blue eye lidded at Zoro from behind long lashes. The blond reached up, although Zoro wasn't much taller than him, his long arms entwining themselves around the swordsman's shoulders and neck. "Besides…" Sanji purred, their faces only inches apart "You didn't call me up here to talk, did you?"

For Chopper… For Conis. The determined thoughts ran through the back of Sanji's mind. He'd do it for them, to keep them safe. Who cares if Zoro was really just like everyone else in this god-forsaken posh, celebrity world…

It all happened a bit fast that Zoro had to take a moment or two to register what was going on. Firstly Sanji was pissed off about SOMETHING! Hell if he knew… and then he calmed down. Well his body did but Zoro was sure he could still see the rage in his eyes and a little in his features. Just what had gotten to him so much? Then Sanji's body language just… changed. His hips and legs once again put Zoro in a trance and before he knew it the blonde was standing right in front of him. That was when things got really confusing and unexpected.

The look Sanji gave him, the sound of his voice, it all seemed… sexier. And then he put his arms around his neck. Sanji's. Arms. Were. Around. His. Neck. Zoro's mind didn't work for a few seconds, his body buzzing at the contact and screaming out for more touches. But once his brain did start functioning again he spoke the first sentence that came to mind. "… What the fuck you doing?" he didn't sound angry or disgusted. He sounded more astounded and confused then anything else.

"Oh… My apologies." Sanji asked, in that same voice, pulling his body flush against the muscled form of the swordsman. The waiter was so set in his task that he simply wrote Zoro's shock off as annoyance. Nothing really mattered to him, he'd already put on that mask. The same one he wore when he served those atrocious customers, or when he played bed mate to some horribly fake corporate stooge. He just wanted this to be over and to never have to see Zoro again. Even though he'd thought, for a moment, that Zoro wasn't like all of those other fake sell-outs, it turned out that he'd been wrong. And it hurt… It damn well hurt.

"I'll pick up the pace." And with that Sanji fully closed the gap between the two of them, his arms tightening around Zoro's neck and his lips meeting his in a firm kiss.

His mind stopped working again. The instant he felt Sanji's body pressed up against his own his body felt like it was on fire and his pants grew incredibly uncomfortable. He was in shock, wondering what brought this on. He was about to ask too. Until Sanji kissed him. Zoro's eyes shot wide and he could do nothing but stand there and try and register that Sanji was actually kissing him! And that he fucking loved it. He even relaxed into it, surrending to the feel of Sanji's body and lips, giving a groan. But after a few seconds of pleasure something in the back of his mind wouldn't rest. Telling him that something was off. Sanji's behaviour wasn't… right. This wasn't Sanji. How he knew he didn't know, because he barely knew the guy.

"W-Wait…" Zoro mumbled against the kiss. He grabbed hold of Sanji's shoulders and pushed him off. "Wait damn it!" he growled, trying to calm down his senses. "I thought we were gonna fight…?" but hey, if Sanji REALLY wanted this, he wasn't gonna say no!

Sanji was a bit surprised to be pushed off Zoro so soon. He could feel the anger bubbling back up to the surface. What the hell did this guy want?

"Fight? Oh…" Sanji seductive little grin remained in tact. "Sure. I'll play the part of the blushing virgin whom you've forced into your bed. If that's what you want."

That caught Zoro off guard. Blushing virgin… forced into bed? What the fuck? Zoro looked at Sanji with a weird expression on his face. One as if Sanji had grown another head on his shoulders. The swordsman shook his head a little and rubs his hands through his hair and over his face to try and make sense of this. Was he drunk or something? Was he imagining this? No, that couldn't be it since he'd hadn't drunk all day. Had Sanji gone nuts or something? Zoro couldn't find the answers to any of these questions running through his head.

"Fuck sake Sanji what the fuck you talking about?!" he said, using the blonde's name instead of his new nickname Zoro had given him. "I thought we were gonna fight like earlier! Not…" he sounded irritated. Which he was. Irritated and confused. And now horny, thanks to Sanji's earlier actions. The swordsman tried hard to ignore it. "Not confuse the shit out of me!"

"Wait… you mean." Sanji stepped back from Zoro's body, stumbling slightly in an uncharacteristic motion. "You really didn't call me up here because you wanted to have sex with me?" He asked, too shaken to disguise the shock in his voice.

The look on Zoro's face was one of pure and utter shock. He stood there with his mouth hung open and his eyes wide for what seemed like ages. Not a sound was uttered as they stared, Zoro's brain going over what Sanji just said.

Then suddenly- "NO!!!" he was still in shock, wondering what had given Sanji that idea! Wait, had he'd giving off some vibe to Sanji that he did? Well… he did but…

"I… well I…" Zoro realised that he was blushing and looked down to try and hide his increasingly warming face. "If that's what you want I'm not going to say no but… I thought we were gonna fight again," he confessed. "You know… kick your ass and show you I'm better," he mumbled.

Damn, how did this all happen?! What fucked everything up just now?!

Sanji had been confused, just as much as Zoro, if that was possible. Although his blue eye widened in a sudden moment of clarity, and his body crumpled onto the plush carpeting of Zoro's hotel suite.

"Oh god… Zoro.. I…."

Seeing this the swordsman walked over to the blonde and knelt down to join him on the floor. Zoro felt calmer now, feeling as if the misunderstanding was sorted out. Though he couldn't figure out why Sanji had come here with the impression that he wanted sex from him. Zoro himself hadn't even realised he'd wanted that until after Sanji kissed him and damn near molested him.

"Sanji," he started. "What's going on? Why'd you think I wanted sex?" he asked. He hoped Sanji was calm enough to answer.

Sanji's face was in his hands, and he could feel the hot sting of tears behind his eyes. "Zoro… is there any way that you can just. Forget that this happened?"

Sanji felt horrible, he'd been so mad at the swordsman, he'd practically been ready to kill him and Zoro had been exactly the man Sanji'd thought he was. But now, now Zoro knew who he really was, it would be too much to ask for their relationship to go back to what it was.

Zoro stared long and hard at the blonde and thought over what he'd asked of his. Forget about all of this? How could he? It was so bizarre that he'd always remember it! It had already been burned into his mind. As well as the feel of his body and lips. Zoro's lips still tingled a little from the kiss and his body ached for more contact from the other. And his hands itched to touch Sanji back. But he stayed where he was, sitting on the carpet with Sanji and his hands resting in his lap. He was hunched over a little, looking lazy.

"I don't know…" Zoro said, raising a hand to rub the back of his head and neck. "… that was pretty hot," he confessed, though somehow managed to not blush and just glance to the side. "Guess your mouth can do more than just say crap," he said, smirking a little and to the best of his ability, try and lighten the mood. Though he wasn't all that good at this sort of thing.

"What?" Sanji suddenly looked up, shocked and unsure of whether he'd actually heard Zoro right. Though when he'd looked up the blond had unintentionally revealed his flushed face, reddening eyes and the slightly shimmering gleam of tears them.

"I said-" he stopped mid sentence when seeing the state Sanji was in. The tall tale signs of someone crying. Or at least on the verge of crying. It caught Zoro by surprise, he figured Sanji wasn't the kind of guy that would cry easily. Maybe he was wrong? He frowned a little, his concern for the blonde growing. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Sanji said, looking down and hiding his face and rubbing his eyes rather harshly as soon as he realized how Zoro was looking at him. Great, now he probably Sanji was some crying little girl. "I'm sorry."

Zoro shrugged, acting if it wasn't a big deal. It was obvious Sanji was embarrassed for crying in front of him and Zoro didn't want to make him feel worse. He leaned back, his arms behind him and holding him up. He watched his blonde companion carefully, studying his behaviour and actions. Wondering what the other was thinking. He tried to ask what happened one more time. "… Why'd you think I want sex?"

"It's… really not…" Sanji trailed off, wondering if he should really attempt to lie his way out of this. Would Zoro be able to tell that he was lying… Probably, expecially in this current state of his. God, he couldn't believe himself, what was wrong with him? He hadn't gotten this emotional since…. Since a long time ago. "You're.. not going to leave this alone are you?"

"Nope," he replied bluntly, looking bored and still leaning back on his arms while he watched Sanji. Waiting for him to spill the info. A very small part of him was kicking him about mentally, saying he should have just enjoyed it since it's what he wanted. He told that part to shut the hell up. Sanji deserved better than to just be used and fucked for one night. Wait, when had he decided that? Damn, was he starting to really care about this guy?!

"I didn't think so." Sanji said, trying to manage a laugh but it came out as a weak cough. "It's something… something the hotel runs." The blond paused, trying to find both the words to properly explain and the strength to keep his voice steady as he did. "There are a lot of high profile guests here and it's a service that the management offers. I guess they figured they'd have a good demand considering it's a discreet way for the guests to get their fix and virtually undetectably by paparazzi."

"Wait…" Zoro said, it sounding dark and angry. "You mean the hotel makes their staff go to people's rooms for sex?" he demanded, sounding more angry by the second. "What is this place, a fucking whore house?!"

That really pissed him off. He didn't know why it pissed him off so much. He'd done of some places pulling this kind of thing. And normally he didn't give too shits. It wasn't his problem. But this time he wanted to find the ass hole who decided to run this "something" and beat the shit out of them. How dare they make Sanji do this sort of shit! Oh wait…. That's why he was so angry. That's why he cared. Fuck, it was officially, he really did like this guy…

"Essentially… Although not all the staff are responsible on any given day. They typically have us switch off" Sanji said, calming slightly although not really understanding Zoro's outbursts. "Although some of the staff are more… uh, desired than others and they work big parties like his."

"… Like you?" Zoro asked. He sounded serious and irritated, he still hating the fact that the hotel was doing this and Sanji was involved in it. The thought of Sanji doing those things… Zoro just didn't want to think about it. He blocked those images out of his mind and tried to focus simply on the conversation they were having.

Sanji looked up at the swordsman, but found himself unable to keep the swordsman's determined gaze. He drew his long legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, still staring at the carpet. "Yeah.. I guess."

A horrid silence followed, one worse than all the other silence sessions they'd had in their short relationship. Zoro stared long and hard at the blonde while his mind processed what he'd just learnt. He hadn't really liked this hotel to begin with. Now he fucking hated the place. He growled to himself, feeling angry, irritated and strangely… hurt. He looked down to the ground, a big frown on his face. "So… you kissing me," he glanced over to him. "Was just part of your job," he said. That fact hurt like hell! Though he'd be damned if he admitted it.

Sanji paused, the silence was killing him. But he felt that speaking would hurt just as much.

"Yes…" Sanji finally spoke, though his voice was soft. "I'm sorry."

It was true… But it wasn't. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Zoro.

"… Whatever," was Zoro's reply, acting as if he didn't care. That it didn't hurt. That he wished Sanji had kissed him because he wanted to. The green haired swordsman stood up and stretched his arms a little, tilting his head in such a way that his neck clicked. He then slicked his shoulders. "We fighting or not? Or you wanna pick up where you let off and molest me?" there was no hint of humour to it. He sounded bitter.

"We can't fight Zoro… Not now." Sanji said, becoming slightly more firm in his words once he heard the bitter, calloused sound of Zoro's words. "I'm expected to carry out my job, and god if someone heard us fighting… I don't know what would happen." Sanji said, in his mind automatically jumping not to what the chef might do to him but what he'd do to Conis, or Chopper.

"Well what the hell we gonna do?" Zoro growled, glaring almost at the blonde, now sitting on his bed. A small part of him was screaming at him and telling him that they should just have sex. That's what Sanji was sent up here for. That's what he wanted. Ever inch of him was crying out for Sanji's touch now that he'd gotten a small taste of it. Zoro refused to listen to it though, not wanting to sleep if Sanji like this. In this situation. He didn't want to try Sanji like a whore. And he wasn't going to have sex with a guy that didn't want it in the first place.

"I don't know!" Sanji snapped back at the swordsman. "Honestly, I'm really a bit stuck here if you haven't noticed Zoro." The blond was really at the end of his rope, their relationship had been going so well up until now.

Zoro growled in response to being snapped at and huffed and he moved himself further up the bed and just laid down, placing his hands behind his head and resting on them. He wondered what they could do seeing as fighting was out of the question. Maybe watch TV or something? Though Zoro wasn't big on watching much Tv. He found most shows damn annoying and complete nonsense. So what could they do?

After a few moments of nothing Zoro suddenly got a thought. He sat up and got off the bed, fetching something from the wardrobe. It was a long and thin case.

Sanji found himself wondering for a moment why he didn't want to continue on with Zoro, or maybe he did… But if they did, Sanji wanted it to be on their own schedule, not because of this stupid hotel and that stupid chef. That was saying that Zoro even wanted anything to do with the blond after his earlier antics. And somehow the blond found himself rather depressed at the thought.

---

Chapter V End

So yeah… There's the wonky cut-off. Sorry, I'll get to formatting the next chapter real soon!

Also – this is the one chapter where some of my beta's were thinking Sanji was starting to get really out of character, and he does to an extent. But I didn't mind too much considering that it IS an AU roleplay, not only that, but the events of that night were really a breaking point for him – the straw that broke the camel's back, if you will. So I'd like to hear your thoughts one whether you like the way Sanji behaves here or not. Personally, I don't mind him like this (in small doses when it makes sense) but if you don't… Well, it's not your fic is it? But I'm still willing to hear opinions.

As always I love my reviewers and their respective reviews. Thanks guys!


	6. Right Place, Wrong Time

Yay Chapter SIX! That's a lot of chapters for me guys. Plus this chapter is pretty good and it picks up fast because it's really more like the second part of chapter five, more than it's own chapter… So forgive me for cutting it.

Also – just wanted to tell everybody that the fairly regular updates should continue until I've exhausted what Neko and I have already written. I'm not huge on Xmas and I have a laptop so even through the holidays the updates should keep coming. Hopefully that's a good thing.

---

Chapter VI

Right Place, Wrong Time

Though Sanji had been somewhat lost in his own thoughts, he'd been watching the swordsman all the same. When he saw Zoro pulling the case out, Sanji's eyebrows arched slightly in curiosity.

Seeing as he had Sanji's attention he gestured for the blonde to come over and take a closer look. Zoro eyed the case and traced his fingers along the edge of it, his touch surprisingly tender and caring. He undid the locks with ease and for a second hesitated to show Sanji the prize inside.

"That… restaurant place was personal to you right?" he questioned. He hoped so, or else he'd feel like an idiot showing this off to Sanji. "Well, this is personal to me," he decided best not to wait for Sanji to answer, giving he'd chicken out if the blonde proved it hadn't been a big deal.

He slowly lifted the case open, showing the contents inside. Inside rested a katana sword, surrounded by foam to keep it place covered which was covered with silk to make it look more appealing. The sword stood out from the deep blue silk, the sword's wooden sheath painted white. Silence followed for a while after the katana was revealed. Then finally Zoro broke the silence. "This is Wado Ichimonji," he stated. "My most treasured possession,"

Sanji's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of what was in the case, standing and moving around Zoro to get a better look at what the swordsman was showing him.

The blond's breath caught softly in this throat, knowing almost exactly what it was before Zoro gave his explanation. Why was Zoro showing him of all people such a personal object, obviously he used it to fight, but Sanji seriously doubted that the swordsman took the time to personally show every waiter who wandered up to deliver room service. What made him so special?

Sanji could very well have asked the same thing about Zoro when he'd taken him to Jacques'. It was the first restaurant he'd worked at since returning from France, and the chef was like family to him, the first smiling face he'd seen since returning to the states.

For some reason, the gesture of Zoro showing him the sword made him infinitely happy, but he could not deny the twinge of despair that he felt as well.

"Th-thank you. It's beautiful."

Obviously Sanji appreciated him showing the sword and Zoro was highly grateful for that. He would have hated it if Sanji seemed uninterested or unimpressed with it. Zoro loved this sword after all, it holding much sentimental value to it. It was Kunia's blade. Or rather, had been, before the accident. The swordsman took the katana from the case, pulling it free from the sheath and the light shined off of the blade. He then did something he'd never done before.

"Want to hold it?" he offered. He frightened himself after saying that! He'd never let anyone hold Wado Ichimonji before! Not even his best friend Luffy! But he just… felt a need to do this. As if to make up for the shit they'd gone through since meeting each other.

"May I?" Sanji asked, completely aghast at the offer. His hands reached out gingerly to take the blade from the calloused, scarred-hands of the swordsman. It was… lighter than he thought it would be, although he could tell that the sword was as deadly as any. Just holding it Sanji could almost feel the craftsmanship put into making the carefully folded steel. Even the best cooking knives he'd used in France couldn't compare to the beauty of the blade he now held in his hands.

Even more than the beauty of the sword itself, Sanji could tell that it meant more to Zoro than simply a finely-crafted tool. He was overcome by a sudden feeling that he really shouldn't be holding it, he placed it back in the swordsman's hands, carefully.

Seeing how Sanji handled the blade filled Zoro with a strange sense of happiness and pleasure. He'd could see that Sanji actually understood the beauty the sword held and the craftsmanship behind it. It was a rare thing to see, and something he didn't think to find in a waiter/cook. Watching the blonde Zoro couldn't stop a smile from forming, a genuine one that was unguarded and free to show just how pleased he was. When given Wado Ichimonji back Zoro thanked the blonde and placed the blade carefully back in its sheath. His thumb stroked the handle gently.

"So, that's the sword you use?" Sanji asked, the improvement in his mood evident in his voice. Sanji had to hand it to the swordsman, he may have seemed clueless, but he'd certainly known how to cheer him up. The thought gave Sanji an oddly warm feeling.

"I use it…" Zoro started. "But not in kendo," he finished. He'd said it before he realized and instantly regretted saying it. He mentally screamed at himself. He wasn't meant to tell anyone about that! It wasn't exactly legal! He rubbed his forehead, wishing that he could take it back. But, given the fact that Sanji had confessed to him the nature of the hotel's… extra services, he guessed he could be honest with the blonde. Zoro went to placing the sword back in its case as he spoke and explained.

"In kendo we all use bamboo swords. I use this-" he closed the lid. "and two other swords in… organized underground fights," he confessed. There, said it. Can't take it back now.

Sanji eyebrows rose at Zoro's confession, slightly surprised, but the blond decided that being an underground fighter in a less-than-legal system suited Zoro quite well. A smirk crawled across his face.

"Really?" The blond did nothing to mask his evident excitement. "I've heard rumors that they exist… Seems like there's a lot going on under the table around here isn't there?"

He asked, blushing slightly as he alluded to his situation at the hotel.

Zoro smirked back at the other, thrilled that Sanji was taking the news well and even sounding excited about it. He had to admit the mere thought of fighting for real with real dangerous weapons always got his heart racing and got the adrenaline running. It probably had the same affect on Sanji too, seeing as he was obviously a good fighter. He had to laugh at his comment though, about stuff going on under the table. "Yeah, seems like it," Zoro agreed. Aw, this was more like it. Much better mood.

"You know Eyebrow if I thought you could handle it I'd drag you down to a fight. Show you how it's really done," he smirked. He had to tease Sanji right now, get him heated and tease and fight back.

"You know Marimo, I seemed to handle myself fine against you earlier." Sanji quipped in retort, mimicking the swordsman's words back to him.

He grunted in response, looking to the side with a slight annoyed look on his face. "That's only because I was distracted," he said in defense. Though the second he said it he wished he hadn't. And cursed himself mentally. If Sanji asked why he'd be screwed. Because he was the reason he'd been distracted! Him and his long, lean body and legs. God those legs… Shit!

Stepped a bit closer to the swordsman, his hands clasped behind his back innocently. He could tell Zoro was getting flustered and Sanji decided to push his luck, something about seeing him become so suddenly defensive made the blond want to push and prod further.

"And what, pray tell had you the 'master swordsman' so distracted?"

The glare Sanji received was deadly. Zoro even growled at the blonde for asking the question he hadn't wanted to answer. Despite the glare he gave him Zoro was unable to stop his cheeks from warming and turning red from the heat to his face. While he was a little embarrassed he was mostly irritated by the way Sanji was acting and the look on his face, he looking amused with himself. He decided to shock him a little, get a reaction out of him.

"Your hips and legs," he said blankly. "And your ass against my crotch when I pinned you," he confessed, his voice and face still blank. Well, they'd been honest with each other so far… might as well go the whole fucking way. That, and he wanted to see the look on Sanji's face after that!

Sanji suddenly met Zoro with a glare as full of malice as the one the swordsman had worn only a few moments ago. The blond took a step back from the swordsman.

Even after all of that, even after sharing something so personal as his sword with the blond, was Zoro really just after sex.

"So.. what, you really did just call me up to sleep with me?"

"No you idiot cook. I did not just call you up to sleep with you," Zoro glared back. "I wanted to fight again. It's not often I find a half decent sparring partner," he confessed,, shrugging. He felt insulted that Sanji was going on about that. Sex honestly wasn't that important to him, most of the time he avoided it since it just got in the way of his goal. Sanji was just… different. He was intoxicating to a point that Zoro couldn't ignore no matter what! But, the more Zoro got to know Sanji, the more he was thinking about more than mere sex with the blonde haired long legged waiter…

"Are you sure?" Sanji asked, that coy mask slipping back into place all too easily. Zoro was giving him mixed signals, he really had no idea what the swordsman actually wanted from him. His intentions seemed innocent enough, but then what was all that talk about his legs and his ass a few seconds ago. If Sanji wanted to stay remotely sane around Zoro, he needed to figure this out.

"Did you really just want to spar?" Sanji said with a slight pout to his lips, a long, pale finger tracing a faint line over Zoro's chest.

Zoro was about to confirm that yes, he was sure and yes, he had just wanted to spar but the look Sanji gave him and feeling that single finger trail over his chest caused him to halt all actions and thoughts. Despite his best efforts his body shivered a little under the simple touch and he had to grind his teeth together to stop any sort of groan or moan to escape. Damn it all, why'd he have to be so attracted to this damn blonde?!

"… Yeah. I did," he managed. Then he looked Sanji dead in the eyes… uh, eye. "… Did YOU really just want to spar?" he dared asked.

At Zoro's answer, Sanji couldn't help but break into a light fit of laughter at the look on the swordsman's face. Maybe the swordsman really was as sincere as he'd thought.

"Uh… yeah. I did." Sanji stated, lying slightly. Although Sanji hadn't really thought about, this sincere Zoro was rather attractive… But the man already seemed awkward enough at his advances. He didn't want to ruin his chance at a friendship any more than he already had over the course of the night.

A small part of him was hoping that Sanji had answered something different. Said that he'd hoped for more than just a sparring match. He pushed that small part aside, ignoring the disappointment it caused him to feel a little. Zoro just nodded and looked away from the blonde, wanting to get over his slight embarrassment before looking him in the eye again. "Well… that's good," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Mmm-hmm." Sanji nodded, letting the silence fall between them.

After a moment Sanji turned his head slightly, checking the time on the digital clock beside the large, king-sized bed. Hmm... only about nine thirty.

"Ne.. Zoro?" Sanji asked, his brows knitted together slightly in obvious contemplation. "If we were having sex, how long d'you think it would take?"

He actually twitched at that question, and his body instantly grew overly warm and his mind filling with said images with said sex. He glared and growled at the blonde at first, wishing that he'd never asked him. Was he trying to tease on fucking purpose?! Zoro calmed himself a few seconds later, slowly figuring out that Sanji had logic to his question. Sanji was MEANT to be having sex with him right now. That's what he'd been sent up here for after all. Zoro stood there for a second and thought, thinking back to the last time he'd had sex.

"Umm…" he looked like he was really thinking. "… I'm not too sure. Probably a while," he said, sounding honest.

Sanji grinned, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. "Someone's a little confident.."

Though it had been meant as a joke, with all this talk on the subject Sanji couldn't help but imagine exactly what sex with the swordsman would be like.

The said swordsman smirked at that and even gave a small laugh. He shrugged.

"Just telling you the truth. I've got a lot of stamina," he admitted, his smirk growing a little. If he remembered rightly, he had worn his last bed partner out completely. Zoro wondered once again what sex with Sanji would be like. He probably didn't lack stamina either, and had the impression that he was probably rather flexible too. The swordsman tried to halt his thoughts at that point, not needing for his lower regions to draw attention to themselves.

Sanji's grin grew slightly. "I'll believe that when I see it Marimo-head."

The blond knew he was probably pushing it, although he couldn't help teasing Zoro. Sanji didn't really even doubt the fact that Zoro was claiming, he seemed like the kind of guy who'd be able to go for quite some time.

_It's hardly my place to test his claim… _Sanji thought, although, in all irony it sort of was.

Sanji was pushing it because Zoro didn't know how he should response back. He wanted to push back, to out do Sanji but at the same time he didn't want to give the impression that he wanted sex with the blonde. Well… he did, but he didn't at the same time. He didn't want to use Sanji and make him feel like a whore, like this hotel was using him as. When… or rather, IF, they had sex, he wanted it to be on their own terms. And he wanted Sanji to want it too. Zoro felt his face heat up at the mere thought.

However he couldn't just leave Sanji's tease alone. He had to response back someway. "Is that a hint to say you wanna see it?" he teased, smirking. "You wouldn't be able to keep up with me Eyebrow cook,"

"I've never a complaint yet, lettuce-head." Sanji said, before he even realized how much he'd let this escalate. And, how little he really cared. It wouldn't be the end of the world if they did end up having sex, at least then no one could accuse him of failing to fulfill his duties. Besides, Zoro seemed so uninterested. Every time they'd gotten close in any way, Zoro had blushed to high heaven and pushed him away. Maybe he was just one of those terminally straight-guys?

Rarely had Sanji ever had problems seducing men, not that he slept with men that often, but maybe Zoro was one of those guys with a strict 'women only' policy. The swordsman certainly seemed like he could get just about any female he wanted on the planet.

Zoro's mind filled with images of Sanji with random people, and he didn't like it one bit. He frowned, looking down to the ground as he tried to ignore them and replace them with more pleasing thoughts. However that only caused him to think up of himself and Sanji together. Something he was enjoying too much! The swordsman growled to himself, annoyed and frustrated for several reasons now. One, this whole fucked up night. Two, they couldn't physically fight. And three, Sanji was too fucking tempting and it was taking all of his will power not to just give in and admit how attracted he was to the other man. And how turned on he got at the simplest of things. Such as a single touch or a certain look. Just what was he going to do?!

The swordsman went over to his bed and crawled into the centre of it, laying down and covering his face with his hands. He rubbed his hands up over his face and through his hair, trying to think up of what to do now. Something that would result in them enjoying each other's company and yet wouldn't cause Zoro anymore sexual frustration.

Sanji's grin left his pale face. Eyeing Zoro as the swordsman paced, his expressions changing and seemingly antsy. What the hell was his problem? Had Sanji taken the joke a little to far? Zoro was probably was one of those straight guys who got offended when ever the issue of homosexuality came up. Damn, Sanji hoped he hadn't completely blown the relationship.

The blond sat down at the edge of the bed, staying far enough from the swordsman so as to keep Zoro comfortably.

"Hey… Marimo. Whatever I did, I'm sorry alright?"

Hearing Sanji apologise surprised and confused him. The swordsman lifted his head up enough to look over at the blonde and then let his head hit the pillow again. He shook his head.

"You did nothing Eyebrow," he told him. Zoro felt a tad of guilt, he having not meant to make the other feel as if he'd done wrong. He sighed. Should he just be honest with him? End the fucking misunderstandings? But their friendship had barely started, could he risk what little they had already? Sanji was the only decent thing about this hotel. The only decent thing for a while actually…

Sanji pulled himself up onto the bed, sitting cross-legged now facing Zoro, his hands planted in front of him as he leaned towards where he swordsman was lying face-down on top of the pillows and the duvet. What they hell was with Zoro? Sanji usually had no trouble reading people, not this much trouble anyway. If he hadn't did anything wrong what the fuck was the damn Marimo's problem.

"Hey, if I didn't do anything would you care to enlighten me as to why you're still moping like a fucking teenage girl?"

Zoro pulled his head up to glare over to the blonde, frowning deeply.

"I'm not moping," he claimed.

He once again considered being honest with the man, to get rid of the awkward unknown and the misunderstandings. He noted that Sanji had moved closer. It wasn't close enough for his liking. If he had his way, Sanji would be under him. Or over him, he wasn't fussed. Just as long as he got to feel that body. With these thoughts in mind, Zoro could have sworn he felt his sanity slipping away, as well as his control.

"… Come here a sec," he asked the other, gesturing for Sanji to lean in closer.

Not moping? Sanji was about to contest that point, but he felt it was probably neither the time to nor the place. Hopefully there would be plenty of opportunities to tease the swordsman about his humorous tendencies later. So Sanji silently complied, leaning forward towards Zoro onto his hands and unfolding his legs so that Sanji was know crouched beside the other man.

At first Zoro didn't say not do anything, he just stared at Sanji. With a look on his face that was blank, and yet showed that he was considering his next actions. Then he suddenly reached out, his hand grabbing onto the back of Sanji's head and pulled him the rest of the distance between them. And kissed him. Zoro couldn't hold back anymore, he had to at least make it known that he was attracted to the blonde. This was the best way he felt. It gave no room for misunderstandings and not only that… it felt good too. His entire body was buzzing from the contact.

Sanji's visible blue eye widened and his cheeks flushed. To say that he was startled was an understatement, considering all of the thoughts and assumptions his brain had come up with to describe the swordsman's actions up until that point, and the fact that none of them were remotely correct based on what Zoro had done. Eventually though, Sanji's eyes closed and he surrendered into the touch.

_Just one kiss…_ Sanji told himself. _One kiss won't hurt anything._

It was starting to become one hell of a kiss. When Sanji didn't pull away and instead relaxed into it Zoro become more comfortable in touching and relaxing himself. His fingers hand lessened their hold on the other's head, his rough fingers running through those blonde locks, amazed that they felt as soft as they looked. Zoro found his other arm around wrapped itself around Sanji's lean form, pulling him closer towards his broader body. The kiss wasn't rushed at all, Zoro savoring everything about it. The feel, the taste, Sanji's own reactions. He eventually gave a small groan, enjoying himself too much.

As the kiss began to deepen, Sanji easily gave into Zoro, allowing his arms and legs to bend and lower his slimmer body to rest upon the larger, muscular form beneath him. His now free hands finding purchase on Zoro's neck, and when the swordsman groaned slightly into the kiss Sanji took an almost unconscious advantage of the action. He tongue darted out to brush against Zoro open lips, before pushing inside the other's mouth. Fully aware that he was now the one escalating the situation, and at the moment he really didn't care.

He felt his body tingle in excitement when seeing Sanji's body rest on his, he tightening his hold on him as if to keep him there, his fingers gripping on the other's clothes. Zoro was pleasantly surprised when feeling his mouth invaded by the other's tongue and eagerly met it with his own. His body arched up off the bed a little, pushing against Sanji and he let out a groan again when feeling his pants grow tight and uncomfortable. As much as he wanted to continue, he felt he needed to make something clear to the other. Before things got to a point were neither of them had the will to stop. Though, it was hard enough to stop as is. He pulled his head back slightly, seeming slightly out of breath and his face red hot.

Sanji's eyes opened when Zoro pulled away from him, his eyebrows arching up in confusion. His blond hair was already beginning to become messy, from when Zoro had been running those strong hands through the silken strands and his face was flushed with heat. When he spoke, his words came in soft pants.

"What's… What's wrong?"

"Nothing… nothing just," Zoro was panting a slightly also, his chest riding and falling deeply. He took in a deep breath to try and get his breathing under control and to try and calm his thoughts and body. There was honestly no calming his body. It was buzzing with excitement, it demanding the blonde's touches and contact.

"Just… wanted to make it clear that I… like you," at this he looked away, embarrassed that he was admitting this. But he'd said he wouldn't treat Sanji like a whore. He wanted the other to know that he was doing this not because it was Sanji's "job" but because… he liked him. Really liked him.

Sanji's eyes widened slightly, although he focused once again as a smile formed on his pale features; not a coy smile he wore before he threw an insult at the swords, not the seductive smile that used to get what he wanted, but a simple genuinely happy smile.

'Thank you, it's… it's good to know."

As embarrassed as he felt admitting something like that, Zoro felt it was worth it when seeing that smile on Sanji's face. Well worth it. It amazed him how the simplest things affected him when it came to Sanji. The blonde had captured his senses or something. The swordsman gave a small smile back, feeling happy and proud that he was the one that put that smile on Sanji's face. He affectionately leaned up and nuzzled against the other's neck and side of his head. His hand on Sanji's back once again clung to his vest, wrinkling the fabric.

Sanji's smile grew, declining his head once again to brush a soft kiss against the swordsman's lips. Before he sat up fully, straddling Zoro's waste. The long, pale fingers starting on the three or so buttons of the black vest.

Zoro got over the embarrassment rather quickly, leaning into the brief kiss and letting out a slightly disappointed sound when Sanji pulled away again. Though Zoro's disappointment vanished when witnessing the other sit up over him, his legs on either side of his waist and his long fingers undoing his vest. Zoro's eyes watched them work, his own hands reached down and resting themselves on Sanji's outer thighs, gripping for a second before relaxing there. Zoro just laid there and watched for now, wanting to see what else Sanji would do. If he wanted to do anything else.

Sanji's tousled hair had nearly obscured both eyes now, looking down at the, now open vest and glancing at the tanned hands resting on his legs. Though he should have probably felt uneasy, the gesture wasn't pushing or intruding to Sanji. It felt more like a soft, slight encouragement. The blond pushed the vest off of his shoulders, starting on the buttons of the white shirt beneath it, finishing much faster and letting the larger shirt fall off of his shoulders.

The swordsman tried his hardest not to react at the sight. But he couldn't. His body instantly grew even hotter, his face boiling to a point it was uncomfortable. He had to grind his teeth to stop a moan from escaping and he was becoming more and more aware of how tight his pants were. The hands on Sanji's thighs twitched, they itching to touch but he stayed as he was. He didn't want to risk doing something that made the blonde uneasy and want to stop this. Whatever "this" was.

Though the blond hair largely hid his face from view, Sanji could see the reaction he was causing reflected in Zoro's conflicted countenance. It confused him slightly. Sanji lowered his body back over Zoro's, his arms folded on Zoro's chest between their two bodies though his legs remained bent around the swordsman's hips.

It wasn't an unattractive position, per se, just one that the average human being might not be able to hold. Sanji was certainly flexible, it came as a side-effect of fighting with one's legs. If you wanted to land kicks well, you had to be able to have a wide range of motions.

"What's wrong Marimo?" Sanji asked, his brows quirked upwards playfully, his lips mear centimeters away from the swordsman's.

With Sanji leaning over him the way he was, it left no doubt in Zoro's mind that the blonde was indeed flexible. And the realization of it caused him to let out the moan he'd been trying to hold back. His hands twitched once again before gripping almost desperately at the blonde's thighs, squeezing a little. The green haired swordsman's eyes studied Sanji's face, his eyes darkened and lids lowered. The urge to lean forward and close the distance between their lips was strong. "Nothing…" Zoro breathed, his eyes wondering from Sanji's face and studying every inch of the blonde's exposed upper body.

Sanji hummed softly his eyes closing languidly. The swordsman still confused him. He'd seemed so eager before, but now was so oddly motionless.

_I suppose it's my turn_… Thought the blond, his hands snaking forwards to wrap themselves underneath Zoro's neck as Sanji leaned down to kiss the swordsman once again. Except this time, it wasn't the soft peck he'd left there earlier.

He hadn't really thought this through. He hadn't thought past kissing Sanji and telling him he liked him. So now that it was getting more intimate and heated Zoro was conflicted as to what to do. Half of him wanted to just enjoy and let it lead to what was obviously going to happen sooner or later. While the other half didn't want to, purely because of the situation that had brought Sanji to his hotel room in the first place. A small part of his brain was worried that Sanji was doing this purely because it was his body. However with the blonde's lips on his own it got harder and harder to think. The swordsman kissed back eagerly, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel and taste of it. His hands slowly started to wonder, they gaining a life of their own and wished to explore a little. One traveled up the blonde's back, his rough fingers tracing every curve and dip of muscle while his other hand reached up and squeezed his ass cheek.

Sanji leaned further into the kiss as he felt Zoro's hands traveling over his body. Even though he'd just begun his exploration, Sanji could feel his body on fire with the other's touch. It was evident that Zoro was skilled with his hands. Sanji breath caught against Zoro's lips as the other gripped his ass, slightly surprised at how eager Zoro was now that Sanji'd given him the green flag.

It was odd. Sanji usually felt rather annoyed when his various partners made a grab for his ass. It just seemed like an indignant action. But with Zoro's mouth against his and the swordsman's opposite hand running electrifying paths down his torso, Sanji didn't seem to mind so much.

He wanted to taste more than just the other's lips. Zoro's eager mouth kissed from those amazing lips down to his jaw and kissed along it, then trailing his lips down his neck, nipping and licking here and there. This whole situation was intoxicating. He couldn't get enough of the blonde-haired waiter. His doubts and concerned were silenced due to his need for the other, every inch of him demanding more and more of Sanji. Every part of him. One part in particular was getting harder and harder to ignore and any friction he felt while trapped in his pants caused his body to arch up off the bed a little and his hands grip onto Sanji's frame.

Sanji's lips were free to exhale a soft moan as the swordsman's lips left his to start on that sensitive junction of neck and shoulder. Sanji knew he really shouldn't be doing this if he wanted his relationship –whatever it was, with Zoro to continue. But at the moment Sanji's mind was so clouded that the thought and worry of a tiny part of his brain was overshadowed by the lusty passions of the rest of his body. It didn't help that Zoro's hardness was becoming increasingly obvious beneath him and the blond's own response was growing with the added friction and motion.

Zoro felt it too, it causing him to groan deeply in the back of his throat as he nipped and then sucked an area at Sanji's collarbone. He pulled away with a small gasp, admiring the reddened mark he'd left behind. He licked and kissed as it, his mouth trailing across to Sanji's shoulder while his hands continued to caress and roam all over the blonde. He should stop. He knew he should stop. He didn't want to have sex with Sanji like this. But it was hard. He was drunk on everything that was Sanji and wanted more.

But he had to try.

"Sanji…" he'd reluctantly halted his actions, though his hands held a tight grip on the blonde's body, allowing him no escape. Zoro gave small pants against the other's shoulder, heat radiating from his face. "I… want to but…" he nuzzled his face against the other's neck. "Not tonight… not like this," he confessed. His grip changed somehow, instead of it being desperate it seemed more… protective than anything else.

The blond glanced up, a quizzical look on his face, his arms lifting him slightly to look Zoro in the eye. Had he done something wrong? Why had Zoro stopped him?

The confusion on his face melted in seconds, first into a shock at Zoro's words, then into a small, warm smile. Sanji really couldn't believe the man below him, how oddly sensitive he could be, despite the strength in those hands.

"Thank you Zoro…"

He had been embarrassed at first to look Sanji in the eye, but when hearing the gratification in his voice he dared look back at him. And saw that smile. He was glad to see it, so much so that he found himself smiling back. His hands reached up and he fingered the blonde's hair lazily, just enjoying the softness of it. His actions held none of the lust or desire like before, just tenderness the swordsman rarely showed and a hint of possessiveness. Despite their make out session having finished Zoro gave no indication that he was going to let Sanji go.

"But honestly…" Sanji said, still looking down at Zoro, this time with a look of a slight smugness. "I think I could have handled you."

The blond rolled off of Zoro's body, sitting next to him on the large surface of the bed. Shifting his shirt back onto it's proper place on his body, instead of it's place fallen around his back and arms, doing up the buttons once again.

The swordsman laid there and laughed a little, grinning afterwards. Getting that afterwards showed there was no awkwardness despite their actions. It put Zoro at ease, since he had worried he'd freaked Sanji out or maybe changed his likeness for him. A smirk appeared on his face, his arms reaching back and he resting on his hands like a pillow. He watched Sanji do up his shirt, silently sulking to himself that the other's lean body was no longer exposed for his eyes.

"You think…?" he replied. Then he dared asked. "Maybe at some point we can find out?" He felt at this point there was no reason to hide his obvious attraction to Sanji. Though his simple attraction was slowly more surely becoming more. Which, concerned Zoro a little…

Sanji was now working on buttoning his vest back up, tucking the damn red tie back into place and smoothing out the wrinkles in his white shirt as best he could. His smirk widened slightly as he turned to face Zoro after his inquiry. Crawling back over the swordsman, a hand on either side of his head and a knee on either side of the larger man's hips.

"I'll have to check my busy schedule..." Sanji said, with enough of a coyness to it for the swordsman to realize that he wasn't the only one who wanted to continue this at a later date. "..Marimo." He leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Zoro's lips.

Sanji moved off of Zoro after the simple gesture, off of the bed to stand and check his appearance in one of the large mirrors in the room. He looked like… well, frankly he looked like he'd just been ravaged by a starving animal.

Zoro had leaned into the brief kiss, giving evident that it was well received. At first he didn't move, just continued to lay there and watched as the blonde sorted himself out. The swordsman had to smirk at him, as if admiring his handy work. He'd only wished that now he'd placed a love bite in a more noticeable place. He sat up in bed finally, one leg over the edge, ready to get up if he wanted to.

"You going to leave?" he asked. While his expression and body language that he cared what Sanji did next, his voice betrayed him and make it clear he didn't want the blonde to go.

Sanji chuckled softly at the swordsman request. Who knew that after a few kisses Zoro would turn into the soft, clingy guy his voice had betrayed him to be.

"I'm kind of expected to. I'm not done working for the night." Sanji certainly wouldn't have minded staying with the marimo longer, but as ashamed as he was to admit it, he didn't want to anger the chef any more. It was one thing to mouth of to him and ignore his demands when he was the only one that might suffer the consequences, but an entirely different matter to put Conis or Chopper on the line.

Zoro felt like sulking but refused to do such a embarrassing thing. He merely shrugged in acknowledgement, understanding and accepting that Sanji had to go. His gaze fell down to the floor for a second, he thinking to himself about this new situation he'd found himself… or rather, jumped first into, and what was to become of it. His eyes only stayed down for so long before they were admiring Sanji's form again. His legs and hips once again had Zoro in a trance. Something he was growing used to now.

Though Sanji was still attempting to smooth his hair over slightly from it's now tousled, uneven look. Giving it up as someone of a bad job after doing all he deemed he could he turned back the swordsman.

"Don't pout Marimo. You know where to find me."

With that, Sanji left, closing the door of Zoro's room behind him, his long legs carrying him quickly to the employee elevators that could take him back down back to the party and the inevitable trays to carry and wine to pour. Although he knew he had to be professional and collected as soon as he reached the ground floor, there wasn't anything to keep Sanji from grinning helplessly to himself on the ride down.

---

Yay! A decent ending.

Another reminder – this fic is as much NekoHellAngel's as it is mine, so go find her on y-gallery or somethin' and tell her was a great job she did playin' the Marimo. You can either find her through my y-gallery account (linked in meh profile) or look her up yourself on the site. She shouldn't be too hard to find.

With that Kaku – out.


	7. Precursor Tremors

So… Kara's plans got canceled tonight because of a big snowstorm heading my way. I love snow, and I'm looking forward to the opportunity to spin and do some backwards donuts in my old high school parking lot tomorrow (I'm home and on break so I get to take my kid brother "Mini-Kara"), but I'm kinda worried. Firstly, I really wanted to see the people I had plans with – but I suppose will get to see them Saturday or something, and I still have to do a lot of Xmas shopping! Yeah I know… I'm fail like that.

But you guys benefit! You get an extra chapter today! Yay!

---

Chapter VII

Precursor Tremors

It had taken awhile for Zoro to nod off asleep, his mind and body racing with the night's earlier events. He had laid in bed and thought back to every detail of it. The way Sanji looked at him, his kisses and touches, the feel of his body and the smiles he got when he made Sanji happy. A few times Zoro caught himself chuckling to himself, feeling strangely excited and anxious at the same time when thinking about the next time he'd see the blonde.

He'd managed to fall asleep though and when he did he slept like the dead. He came to late in the morning, the curtains still drew since he hadn't bothered to close them last night and the sun shone right through onto his bed. He growled and rolled over, the sheets tangling themselves more so around Zoro's muscled legs. He barely came conscious of his surroundings, not willing himself to properly wake up. Though something refused to let his drift off back to sleep. He focused a little and realised something. The TV was on.

That startled him awake, since he hadn't once turned the idiot box on. He got more of a fright when seeing someone sitting on the small couch at the foot of his bed, the intruder staring up at the flat screen TV on the wall.

Zoro stared dumbfounded at the person sat there, not believing what he was seeing. He must still be asleep! Because why else would- "LUFFY?!" be there. But he was. The small skinny boy turned his head unfazed by Zoro's outburst, his straw hat hanging from his neck and he grinned widely when seeing Zoro awake.

"Finally! I thought you'd never wake up!" he replied. The green haired swordsman was still in a state of shock when his friend responded. He couldn't understand what he was doing here.

"What you doing here?!?!" he demanded. He was supposed to be home in California.

Luffy shrugged. "Got bored and lonely. No fun without you around," was his answer. As if it justified him traveling all the way from California to New York. Zoro just didn't know what to say.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Got anything to eat around here?" Luffy asked innocently. And at that Zoro fell back down on his bed, covering his face with his hands. He didn't need this after just waking up.

"Hey Zoro!" The boy exclaimed, turning away from the TV starting to shake Zoro awake. "Food! You got to sleep all night, I was one a plane! In the SKY!" Luffy exclaimed, as if planes traveled any other way. "All they had was peanuts and after my tenth bag they wouldn't give me anymore!"

The swordsman grumbled to himself, wondering briefly how he managed to become friends with such a one tracked mind person. But then again, he was like that too, focusing purely on his goal. Nothing else mattered. Though, somehow Sanji had managed to sneak in… Zoro growled angrily and placed his hand on the other's head and pushed, keeping the boy at arms length so he couldn't reach him anymore. Luffy only able to swing his arms. "Just order room service or something then!" he grumbled, not wanting to get out of bed yet. He'd been having a really present dream. One involving himself and a certain blonde haired waiter. A dream that wasn't all that innocent and caused Zoro to be highly reluctant to get out of bed just yet. He had to calm his body down or else Luffy would get an eye full.

Luffy's arms had turned practically into windmills as he attempted to continue his attempt to get Zoro out of bed. Although when he'd said roomservice, Luffy's eyes lit up and he stopped, nearly flinging his body in the direction of the phone beside the bed.

"Wow! Roomservice!" Luffy exclaimed, nearly everything the blond said was an exclamation. "This is such a fancy hotel Zoro!"

Luffy's fingers jabbed excitedly at the numbers on the key pad of the phone, until someone picked up on the other line.

"I want some breakfast please!" Luffy yelled into the phone, with enough energy to knock back the unfortunate employee who'd been answering the phones.

Conis had to pull the phone away from her ear and whimpered because of the noise. She shook her head a waited for few seconds for the guest on the other end to calm down before placing her ringing ear back to the phone. "Ok sir uh… no need to shout," she giggled, trying to give the impression of a bright and friendly person with a sense of humour. Guests seemed to like that. "What exactly do you want sir?" she asked, ready to write down his order for the chefs in the kitchen.

"FOOD!" Luffy repeated, firmly, but slightly less loud. Not understanding why someone would need more of an idea than that. 'Something yummy! And a lot of it!"

"Uhhh…" just her luck she'd get someone like this. Since the guy on the phone wasn't being specific she wrote down a random breakfast meal that she herself considered tasty and just hoped that the person would like it. "Ok sure. Can I have you room number please?" she asked.

"Uhh…" Luffy paused realizing that he didn't really know. He'd forgotten the number as soon as he'd gotten into the room. "ZORO! What's the roomnumber!"

"108!" Luffy relayed Zoro's grunted reply into the phone."

Conis felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned abruptly, still holding the phone at arm's length.

"I'll handle this one Conis." Sanji offered her a smile, one a bit too wide considering the hours he'd been working as of late. The chef had finally let some of the servers all leave around mid-night, and although Sanji was at first shocked at the gesture of an early release, realized it was too soon to think the man had changed when he'd told Sanji that he'd also be working the early shift the next day.

Although for a pretty lady, such as Conis, Sanji could always put on that trademark smile.

She gave a sigh of relief when seeing Sanji there and when he offered to take the food up. She'd hate to see this guy in person, giving how hyper and loud he sounded. She finished up the phone call, telling the guest their food would be up shortly. Conis then turned her full attention to Sanji. "Wow that guy was strange. He didn't even really give a proper order. Just kept yelling he wanted food!" she explained, giving Sanji what she'd written. "Room is…" she reread what she'd wrote. "Room 108,"

A wide, rather unmistakable smile crawled across Sanji's face. The blond definitely knew what room that was. Although Conis's comment confused him slightly, he didn't think Zoro would be the type to yell on the phone, then again… Maybe the swordsman was just really hungry.

Well… If he was that hungry. Sanji's smile only brightened. Perhaps he'd take a special order. Leaving Conis with the promise that he'd see her later, Sanji headed to the kitchen. It wasn't surprising that the head chef wasn't present, and there weren't too many others present. The few that were, smiled and greeted the popular blond with various waves and 'hello's, none of them saying a word of discourse when the blond donned an apron and set water to boil.

The blond smile never left his face as he hummed quietly to himself. Zoro should be happy with this. Sanji finished rather quickly, priding himself on being able to cook up a good meal in a decent amount of time. Not that the blond didn't take his time with certain things, there were some things that shouldn't be rushed. Although Sanji was rather intent to see the swordsman again.

In what seemed like a few seconds, Sanji had finished plating the meal and was knocking on Zoro's hotel room door.

Zoro had moved to answer the door, having washed and dressed since Luffy made the call but the skinny boy was far faster, rushing past the swordsman and near diving for the door. He grinned from ear to ear, yelling out the word FOOD over and over like a chant. He swung the door open and threw his arms up into the air as if in triumph. "FOOD!!!" Luffy yelled, Zoro wincing behind him. The green haired swordsman saw past Luffy and blinked in surprise when seeing that it was Sanji. Again. "Euebrow?" he questions. He then let out a small laugh. "Couldn't wait to see me or something?" he joked, though hoped that was the case. Luffy was a bit confused by the statement but didn't really care. He was too busy snatching the food from Sanji's grasp.

Sanji's blue eye widened at seeing the flying ball of energy fling itself at him. Mumbling something slightly when the skinny, black-haired kid snatched the meal from Sanji and immediately began to inhale the food with which Sanji'd intended to surprise Zoro.

The blond was stunned. To stunned to speak.

Luffy on the other hand, hadn't spoken due to his mouth being completely full with Sanji's carefully prepared meal.

"Mmm! Yummy!" Luffy exclaimed, practically eating the plate that the food had been served on.

Seeing how shocked the other seemed to be Zoro walked over and pulled Sanji into the room just a little, feeling he needed to give an explanation for the thing currently eating fast enough to chock a normal person if they were to mimic that speed. "He's always hungry. This is normal," he told the blonde. "This is my friend Luffy" Zoro stared blankly as Luffy licked the plate clean. "He came to visit or something," he mumbled. While a part of him was touched that Luffy came all the way here just to see him, most of him wished Luffy had just stayed home! After all, how were he and Sanji meant to DO anything with him around?!

"So he was the one who called?" Sanji asked, a slight note of annoyance in his voice. He couldn't really believe that he'd spent so much time on a meal and that crazed black-haired kid has scarfed it down in the interim of fifteen seconds.

"I can't believe I made that just for it to be eaten by some Ritalin-deprived kid." Sanji grumbled, rather quietly.

It had been quiet, but Zoro had heard it. It caught him by surprise and he quickly focused his attention all to Sanji, looking as surprised as he sounded.

"You made that? Personally?" he queried. When realising that he felt a large amount of jealousy and angry towards the boy. He wanted to try Sanji's cooking, and he'd just missed his chance! Luffy seemed completely oblivious to what to two were saying.

"Yeah… I did." Sanji said, still slightly aggravated. "You said you wanted to try my cooking and I thought that the order came from you…"

Luffy looked up, a few remnants of the meal still present on his face.

"You made this?!" The boy asked, incredulously. "Your food is yummy! Will you marry me and cook for me all the time?" Only Luffy could connect those two things so simply.

The blond waiter was shocked the say the least but, he couldn't help laughing, unable to stay mad at the strangely childish boy. Eyeing Zoro with a mischievous grin he responded.

"Maybe I will It's been a while since I've had such a lively reaction to my cooking. It's pretty fucking good isn't it?"

Zoro felt even more angry and jealous at Luffy when hearing that Sanji had made it, for him to have. He felt cheated somehow. Luffy's reaction about the food and marrying Sanji causing a irritated vein to show on his forehead, the swordsman not believing that Luffy had asked such a thing. He damn well nearly growled like an angry animal when Sanji played along. Zoro shoved Luffy aside like a selfish child not wanting to share. He gave a side glance to Sanji, a frown on his face. Though, despite his hard appearance, it did seem like the green haired swordsman was sulking.

Sanji grin only widened at seeing the reaction on the swordsman's face. The blond couldn't help but poke the swordsman's face lightly. "Awww… Is some one a little jealous?"

Sanji was slightly unsure of what to do, he didn't know how Zoro wanted them to be in front of his friends.

"Yeah, what's up Zoro?" Luffy asked, still sitting on the ground after being pushed away by the swordsman.

He felt his eye twitch, cornered by his best friend and… whatever Sanji was now. He refused to refer to Sanji as a mere friend because of their activities the previous night. He was more than that. But it was still too early to cross into the boyfriend or lover territory. So Zoro was clueless as how to answer either of them.

He merely crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the ground, scowling. Though he was powerless to stop the huge blush to spread across his face.

The stoic swordsman's blush almost made Sanji want to giggle, or pull Zoro's face into his and ravish him completely. He was awful close to doing the later as well, if he hadn't remembered the bouncy black-haired ball of Ritalin-deprivation rocking on the ground not a foot or so away.

"Zoro! If the food here is this good I'm going to stay here with you!" Luffy said, speaking as though it was decided.

When hearing his best friend's decision something inside Zoro's head snapped. He glared daggers at the other and growled like a maddened animal. There was no way that the boy was staying here with him. How the hell would he get Sanji alone otherwise?!

"Like hell!" he barked, baring teeth. "There's no way you're staying with me! I need my space to… train," he finished, though his eye twitched as images of other things to do in his room filled his mind. All of which involved Sanji.

"Well… Fine Zoro!" Luffy said, probably sounding angrier than he actually was. "I'll get my own room."

Though the proposition sounded rather preposterous, Luffy wasn't short on cash. In any way.

Sanji stared in slight confusion as boy practically flew out of Zoro's room without another word.

The swordsman merely grumbled to himself, frustrated and annoyed for a few reasons. He hadn't meant to upset Luffy, but like hell he was going to apologize. Luffy was a big boy, he'd get over it. Besides, there was no way he was sharing his room. He never liked to share his room to begin with, so now that he met Sanji it just added to his need/want for personal space. That, and Luffy fidgeted A LOT in his sleep. Enough to keep even him awake and annoyed.

Zoro just hoped that Luffy didn't expect him to spend a lot of time with him. He wasn't here on vacation after all. And what spare time he did have… Zoro's gaze fell onto the blonde next to him… he planned to spend it else where.

"…Sorry 'bout that," he muttered to the other.

"No. It's fine." Sanji said, the note of amusement still present in his voice.

It was strange to see someone so… odd, and to know that he was some what of a normality in Zoro's life. It made Sanji both want to laugh on one hand, at the absurdity of it all, but on the other, it just solidified the nagging feeling he'd had growing in him. He really knew nothing about this man, and yet, they'd been so close to sleeping together last night. It wasn't that it was an alien situation to Sanji…. It was just the opposite.

He felt slightly ashamed to be so used the idea.

"Just who exactly was that?"

"My best friend. We grew up together," he answered while working across the room to where the forgotten plate had been left by Luffy. He picked it up and placed it on the nearest flat surface, then proceeded to strip his shirt off and started to stretch the muscles in his arms and back. "I ended up living with his family after my own all died off," he added, though there was no hint of mourning in his voice at the mention of his deceased family. Though there was no need. His parents had died while he was still very young and his uncle, who'd raised him until he entered his teens had been old and in poor health. Zoro had readied himself for the day he'd be gone. So when speaking about them, he didn't feel bad at all. Unlike Kuina…

"Oh…" Sanji quited. He really had no real family to speak of, not that he remembered anyway. True, he had Zeff back in France and Jacques at the restaurant, but no one he could say he grew up with. As a kid he'd always been around adults, he'd never really had the opportunity of a playmate while he'd been growing up. Not that growing up for Sanji had really been a process, it was just one of those things that he had had to do if he wanted to survive.

"You guys must be close." Sanji paused, his demeanor suddenly shifting. "Wait – you grew up together? Isn't that kid – like – twelve?"

Zoro had been a little concerned when Sanji went a little quiet at first. Had he said or done something wrong? He tried to act as if he hadn't noticed though, continuing his stretching that he did to warm up for his routine morning work out. He was thankful when Sanji spoke again and mentally laughed when the blonde questioned Luffy's age. Yep, everyone was always like that when seeing the kid for the first time. "No, he's twenty," he told him with an amused smirk and watched to see the blonde's reaction.

"You've got to be shitting me." Sanji said, his mouth slightly agape at this news. What an odd person. Although Sanji couldn't honestly say that he had disliked the strange kid, well man, he supposed. He reminded Sanji a bit of Chopper in reality, although the fawn-like boy was slightly less hyper, they both had the same kind of childish gleam to them.

He only laughed a little, liking the look on Sanji's face when told Luffy's true age. He looked amusing. And dare say cute. Though Zoro would never admit it, cute simply wasn't in his vocabulary. The swordsman stretched his muscled arms and tiled his head from side to side, his neck and shoulders clicking at the action. Now that the conversation seemed to have died the green haired swordsman didn't really know what to say or do.

He knew what he WANTED to do, but guessed that the blonde was meant to be working. That, and he didn't want to make Sanji think that's ALL he thought about. Though why he cared what Sanji thought he didn't know.

"… when you off work?" Zoro asked as casually as possible.

"I… don't know exactly." Sanji said, the usual smug confidence in his words fading slightly.

He wasn't really sure exactly if he would even get a break at all, the chef was still livid. Sanji could only assume it was because he'd come back from Zoro's room with a huge grin on his pleased face. The waiter knew that he probably shouldn't have, but he couldn't help it. The chef had practically forced him to work that particular job as punishment and had ended up helping Sanji into a quite pleasing situation.

All the same, it was unlikely that he'd be getting very much of a break today.

That didn't please Zoro in the slightest. He frowned to himself and stopped his stretching to think for a moment. He strolled over to the blonde, his hands in his pants pockets. He was trying his hardest to remain cool and collected, as if he didn't give a shit. However his stomach was tying into knots just having the other man in his room and his palms began to feel sweaty as he neared. And his heart felt like it was close to ripping out of his chest because it was beating so hard from nerves. It wouldn't surprise him if Sanji could actually hear it! "Can't have that. Want my sparring partner," Zoro started. "Maybe I should have a word with your boss. Does he respond better to money or violence?" he said, a hint of a joke in his sentence. Though, if it took that, Zoro didn't mind doing that.

Sanji was grateful to hear the joking manner in Zoro's voice. For a moment he was strangely worried that the swordsman was going to waltz down into the kitchens.

"I don't know." Sanji replied, with a slight laugh. "With a man like that, either would probably work just fine."

Zoro smirked. "Violence it is then. It's always more fun," he said, joking once more though there was a hint that he was being serious too. He did approve of more violent and rough methods. In nearly everything. Again silence followed and that uncomfortable nervous excitement filled him. Zoro frowned deeply, his gaze down and wondered what to do. Just what was wrong with him?! He'd never acted this way with friends or potential bed partners before. While busy with his inner battle his body moved on its own and before he knew it he's closed the small distance between them and now had his head rested on Sanji's shoulder. Great. Now Sanji would think he was sappy. Though, it felt nice. Just being close and not doing anything. It was… really nice.

Sanji smiled at Zoro's gesture, relaxing a bit into the warmth and stroking the short strands of Zoro's oddly green hair. He'd leaned into the swordsman's broader form before tilting his head to press a soft kiss to the swordsman's lips. Although shortly thereafter Sanji moved away from Zoro.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go Zoro."

Though the action had been sappy, Zoro decided it was well worth it considering the affection he got afterwards. And the kiss, no matter how brief it had been. It still sent a shiver down his spine and his heart to race. The green haired swordsman was reluctant to let the other leave but knew that he had to. He merely nodded.

"Ok. I've got training to do so…" he left it at that, they both knowing that they had things to do. Zoro would just have to wait before he could spend some time with this blonde that was intoxicating him.

End Chapter VI

---

So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Luffy is fun to write. NHA and I take turns writing for the side-characters and Luffy's always a bunch of fun to play. Personally I prefer playing Chopper – he's my favorite side-character in this story. Plus he's just adorable!


	8. Let's Give 'Em Something to Talk About

Sorry about not actually submitting a chapter "today" – It's one-o'clock where I am so it still seems like the same day in Kara-time. And I don't know if I'll be able to make it up to you guys by posting two tomorrow – I actually have plans and what not. AH! I do have a life after all… It was just hiding.

--

Quantum Collisions

Chapter VIII

Let's Give 'em Something To Talk About

The day had really been hell. The chef was working him like a slave-driver, using today's lunch rush as a secondary opportunity to make Sanji's life hell since he'd evidently not succeeded the previous night. The main dinning halls were nearly bursting with customers, both those guests from the hotel who were eating in and rich, well-dressed business people here having their normal lunch meetings. It all added up to chaos.

Most of the servers were called in, regardless of whether they'd had their allotted breaks of not. Still Sanji of course had the most tables to manage, and the worst tables to manage.

One such table was populated by the well-known, well-hated, heir of a rich CEO who thought he owned anything that he took a liking too. Though he wasn't particularly horrible looking, he had the kind of personality that could make milk curdle itself and probably killed kittens on it days off.

With Luffy now with him Zoro was doomed to once again be in dinning halls, despite how out of place he felt. He frowned while he sat, his arms crossed over his chest and made as little eye contact as possible with the other guests. Other that Luffy, who was sitting there excitedly. The young looking man was looking forward to trying the food here, but then that was no surprise. He always was. He always thought with his stomach. Casually Zoro's eyes wondered and when they did they often scanned the area for a certain long legged graceful blonde. When they found their target Zoro couldn't help but follow his every movement.

"Hello Sirs." Conis said with an elegant smile as she approached the two. "I'll show you to your table for this afternoon." She had been one of the employees supposedly on lunch break that had been called back in for the rush.

Luffy cheered, glad that they were finally getting seen to. That much closer to finally eating. Zoro frowned and looking almost longingly to the side, his eyes fixed on Sanji on the other side of the dinning hall. He'd been hoping that Sanji would be their waiter… He found himself almost pouting without even knowing it. They made their way to the table, Luffy seeming to be in a hurry and grinning from ear to ear.

"Food, food, FOOD! I want food! " he cheered. "I'm so hungry!"

Conis smiled at the odd boy, wondering if this could possibly have been the one on the phone earlier that day. It certainly sounded like him, as she lead the two men to their table and offered the menus she made a mental note to ask Sanji.

Sanji who was not having a very pleasant time doing his job. He had close to fifteen different tables to manage and yet Mr. Rich-CEO-heir still managed to think himself higher than everyone else and assume that Sanji was his personal guest for lunch. The blond only shuddered to think of what might have happened had he been at the dinner the previous night.

"Can I get you anything else Monsieur?" Sanji asked, standing beside the man's table as he poured him another glass of his requested wine.

The man obviously thought highly enough of himself to ask Sanji to sit and join him for lunch. Though Sanji's smile faltered for a moment and his eyebrows twitched he managed the calm and polite explanation of exactly why he couldn't comply to the man's request.

The blond waiter was about to go leave to place the man's order and tend to his other tables, when the brown-haired man caught Sanji's wrist in a surprisingly strong grip, not as strong as some, Sanji probably could have broken it, but he was slightly shocked at the man's actions. He turned to see the other's face distorted with a badly concealed anger.

"My father and I are good friends of the chef here and I was told that you'd be my guest."

Sanji cringed slightly at the man's words, knowing full well what the term 'guest' meant in this context. Although Sanji was completely unaware that the chef had him playing escort today as well.

Luffy was busy ordering everything on the menu, grinning and oblivious to all that was around him save to Conis and the menu before him. Zoro on the other hand had been looking around with a look of boredom on his face. He decided watching Sanji's every move would help ease his annoyance at being here. He didn't care who saw him watching, which startled him a little. What startled him worse though was seeing some asshole grab hold of Sanji. After that, the swordsman saw red and a vein was close to bursting on his forehead.

Without saying a word to either friend or waitress he was out of his chair and walking towards Sanji and the asshole's table. His body was on automatic pilot, he didn't really know what he was doing! His instincts had just kicked in and they screamed for him to get this guy's hands off of Sanji. Once Zoro reached them he grabbed Sanji by the shoulder and pulled him away from the other, the look in his eyes told of the murderous thoughts running through his head right now. He was wondering what the best ways of hiding a body were… Then he'd realised something, all too late.

He'd officially made it clear he cared about Sanji. Very clear. Very obvious. Fuck.

Sanji hadn't even noticed that Zoro and Luffy were in the dinning room until Zoro had gone and made his presence known. Very known.

Heads turned, servers stared, Conis gasped and the man whom Sanji had been serving… nearly shit himself.

"Uh… Zoro?" Sanji asked quietly.

Shit, what to do now? Zoro had done what he'd meant to do, Sanji away from that bastard and make him crap himself in fear. But the swordsman had become finally aware of just how many eyes were on them, watching, wondering what was going on. So, what to do now? Zoro didn't really care what people thought about him, but he was concerned about Sanji. He didn't want to risk his job or make him uncomfortable. Not only that, he didn't know what exactly Sanji WANTED out of their… sudden relationship. Shit….

"Hey Zoro!! Is that Sanji?! Bring him here! I want him to cook me something!" Luffy yelled for the whole of the dinning hall to hear. Zoro didn't know whether to thank him or strangle him for that little outburst just now.

"Do they know each other?" Conis asked softly, eyeing the boy beside her the best she would while still be able to keep Sanji and this Zoro in her sights.

Luffy nodded, grinning from ear to ear. He had only been here less than a day but he was certain that something had happened between the two. The behaviour he'd witnessed, though admit tingly not a lot, had given evident to that. On both sides. And Zoro's little stunt right now also added to that theory.

"I think they're boyfriends or something… HEY ZORO, SANJI!!" Luffy yelled, trying to get the swordsman to come over with the blonde.

Conis nearly fainted.

"Hey… Marimo." Sanji said, a bit firmer this time. The blond really wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure whether to be angry or flattered with the homicidal marimo. It was nice to know that Zoro didn't want people like that touching him – hell he didn't want people like that touching him – but he wasn't some damsel in distress that needed saving and he easily could loose his job over this.

"Let's just go over there." Sanji gestured in Luffy's direction. Figuring regardless of what they did they should at least appease the crazed ball of Ritalin-deprivation.

Zoro's eye twitched at the nickname, growling almost even but said nothing about it. He felt stupid right now, causing a scene like that. He probably embarrassed the hell out of Sanji. He merely nodded when the blonde suggested going over to the screaming ball of energy known as Luffy and walked back over to the table with his hands in his pockets.

Luffy was poking Conis' side, wondering what had caused her to faint. When seeing Zoro and Sanji though he began grinning again.

"SANJI!!!" he yelled, once again desurbing everyone and making heads turn. "Sanji! I want more of your food!!! It was so yummy!!" he yelled, his arms reaching out as if begging the blonde. Zoro didn't know what to do with his best friend. When he got like this there was no shutting him up. Too bad the man didn't come with a volume control.

Sanji was just as lost as Zoro at the moment.

"I… I'm not actually a chef here, kid." Sanji said, using the title despite now knowing Luffy's age. Sanji still couldn't treat him as anything but. "I'm a waiter."

Luffy had barely noticed the kid title, used to it by now and not at all bothered that he looked young for his age. He was more surprised by what Sanji said anyway. He wasn't a chef? That startled him. He couldn't believe someone who cooked such yummy meals was stuck being a waiter.

"Wha?! That can't be right!" Luffy wailed. "You're food was amazing! I've never tasted anything like that in ages! And I've ate A LOT!" Luffy grinned, proud of himself. Zoro sighed. Yeah, that was true. How the guy managed to eat so much and stay so skinny was a mystery.

Sanji didn't really know how to respond to that comment, without saying something that he'd regret completely later.

Though Sanji's contemplations of response were cut short as one of the waitresses approached their small group that had formed around Luffy and Zoro's table. She tugged lightly on Sanji's shirtsleeve to announce her presence.

"Sanji, the chef wants to see you."

The blond sighed, he'd know this was coming. He turned to the other three; Conis still in shock, Luffy sitting there, threatening to start his yelling once again and Zoro, who Sanji couldn't read.

"I'll be back soon." He said, giving off an air of confidence that he didn't truly feel he had at the moment as he turned to follow the other waitress into the kitchens.

This wasn't good. Despite Sanji seeming confident and walking off gracefully as if nothing was wrong Zoro wasn't stupid. He knew that the blonde was in shit. And it was his fault. He thought about following and telling the chef that it was his fault, Sanji did nothing wrong. He hadn't encouraged Zoro to do his outburst. In fact he was on the verge of following before Luffy grabbed his arm, stopping him. Zoro growled.

"What you doing?! He's probably gonna get fired!" Zoro told him. Luffy just stared up at him blankly, then grinned. "Good," he said simply, startling his best friend. Good? GOOD?!

The three waited. As reluctant as Zoro had been to let the blond leave, the swordsman remained all the same.

The dinning room around them seemed to calm slightly, costumers eventually turning their gawking eyes away from the scene to go back to their lunches and the calm chatter of a normal restaurant began to filter back once again. Granted they could be assured that at least some of the newly birthed conversations, if not all, revolved around the scene that Zoro had started.

By the time that Sanji came back, things were running as normally as they always did in the restaurant. And although the blond was moving as gracefully as he always did wearing that uniform and carrying a tray full of lunch orders the blond had neither. He was dressed in his street-clothes, similar to those he'd worn when he'd taken Zoro to the restaurant the day previous. Had it really only been a day ago?

Out of the corner of his eye, Sanji saw the waiter who played snitch for the chef walking out with a particularly large platter of meals. He couldn't help himself, as discretely as if he'd done nothing more than crossed paths with the other, Sanji ensured the man tripped himself up well enough to fall flat on his ass and send the various meals he'd been carrying airborne, falling on the ground and those around him respectively.

Though the smirk was short-lived as the blond reached Luffy and Zoro's table his expression was neutral and unreadable. His voice rather expressionless as he spoke.

"Hey, let's get out of here."

Seeing Sanji in his street clothes pretty much made it obvious to Zoro what had happened. And Zoro felt like shit because of it. He had been fired. The two men had watched the blonde purposely trip the other waiter up and despite themselves both ended up grinning and laughing even. Luffy the loudest. When the waiter, possibly FORMER waiter, reached their table Zoro didn't know what to say or do. Should he ask what happened? Apologize? Offer to make it better? Before he could say or do anything Sanji spoke of them leaving. Luffy didn't hesitate, despite he being hungry and wanting food.

"Sure!" he beamed. Zoro wondered how Luffy could be so happy about all this. He certainly didn't feel happy. He felt so guilty that it was painful!

Sanji watched as the others stood, Luffy being as energetic as always, bouncing away almost instantly. Conis looked concernedly over at Sanji, who just offered her a small smile.

"I'll be back later, okay?"

She seemed wary of his reply, and slightly confused, but Sanji had never outright lied to her before, and she knew he wasn't going to start now. She touched his shoulder softly and then left for her other tables.

Zoro watched the exchange between the two and his guilt grew more. He was overly concerned what his actions had done. Luffy bounced off ahead, yelling off about how he was still hungry and fancied something meaty and juicy. Zoro's focus was purely on the blonde however. When walking out with him he was sure to walk beside him as his pace, so he could finally ask quietly what was going on. "Sanji…?" Though, that's all that came out of his mouth. He startlingly grew too scared and ashamed to finish the question. He? Zoro, scared and ashamed! That never happened before! Just what the hell had Sanji do to him?! All in just ONE DAY!

Sanji smiled softly at Zoro as they walked after Luffy. Sanji had assumed that Zoro would blame himself, although the blond couldn't honestly blame the situation on the hot-headed marimo. Sanji and the chef had never gotten along as it was, Zoro was just the catalyst that set the whole thing off. True, he wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do now, but at least he didn't have to deal with that over inflated piggish "chef". Sanji shuddered at the ultimatum that he'd been given when the chef had summoned him into the kitchen.

Speaking of the chef, Sanji could see that he was waiting outside the kitchen doors, maybe thinking that Sanji would realize his "mistake", the man was certainly full of himself enough to assume that he couldn't possibly be wrong.

A smirk crawled across Sanji's face. In one fluid motion his hands reached up behind Zoro's neck and pulled the swordsman in for a rough kiss.

The smile hadn't done a lot to ease his concern and guilt. He had been close to apologizing, something he never really did. But this was Sanji, he was seemingly able to make him do the impossible without even trying. He was on the verge of saying sorry but was silence by Sanji's lips suddenly on his own. It was say to say he'd been caught by surprise. A small part of him had been scared that Sanji would be too mad at him to continue their new relationship.

Zoro recovered quickly enough, wrapping a strong arm around the other's thin waist and his other hand finding its way in Sanji's hair instinctively. The swordsman kissed back eagerly, growling in the back of his throat in a possessive animalistic manner. He didn't care that just about anyone could see them. Including his best friend. Zoro didn't know about the chef watching but if he did, he still wouldn't have given a shit.

Luffy had halted only when realizing the two weren't following anymore and turned to see them making out. He wasn't surprised. He'd guessed that something happened between them when seeing them together the first time. He looked past them and at the piggy looking man who looked to be the chef. Luffy had to grin. He wanted to run over and thank him for letting Sanji go, so now he'd be able to get a real job as a chef. Because honestly, Sanji was born to be a chef.

Sanji grinned into the kiss, glancing to the side to make sure that the chef was still watching. Sanji wasn't disappointed. He certainly was watching – more like gaping. Almost reluctantly, Sanji broke the kiss with the fuzzy marimo head. As much as it would have pleased him to stand in the foyer of the hotel and make out with Zoro in front of everyone as a final farewell to the hotel, he also wanted to get the hell out of the place.

Smiling a little wider up at Zoro, still not breaking out Zoro's embrace, Sanji laughed slightly. "Ready to go?"

Zoro's face was a little red due to the hot kiss and he was even a little breathless. He gazed at the other for a moment, watching his lips move with darkened eyes, his body buzzing and head light. Zoro finally registered what Sanji said and grinned hugely, more than happy to leave. He was happy to go anywhere as long as Sanji was with him.

"Sure," he replied, pulling the blonde in close for a brief kiss before walking out of the hotel, holding onto Sanji's hand. And Luffy swiftly suit.

End

Chapter VIII

---

Hope that chapter was okay, I was re-reading it (in my half-awake mind) to look for spelling errors and strange typos and what not. So I hope I didn't miss anything too huge. +face-palm+ Anyway – Kara has to gets up tomorrow, so I'll be goin' sleepy now. G'night!


	9. Falling Back but Pushing Forward

I really don't think my cat wants me to submit this… He's been attacking my computer all day. Probably just trying to get my attention. But he's adorable so it's okay. Anyway thanks everybody for sticking with me! Updates are going to be slightly less-frequent this week because of Xmas and stufflets. I'll try to keep up a decent pace though. Although Neko and I are starting to run out. Don't be too sad when we do… because you'll get more eventually, it'll just take longer between updates.

----

Quantum Collisions

Chapter IX

Falling Back but Pushing Forward

Sanji felt a little odd walking out of the hotel holding the swordsman's hand. Not that he was embarrassed, it was just odd at his age to be holding hands with someone else. It seemed a bit high-school crush-ish of Zoro, something he'd never expected of the idiot Marimo.

"Hey, Zoro. Is Jacques restaurant okay? I think your friend is still hungry…" Sanji, instinctively heading in that direction.

There were no protests to going back to Jacques restaurant. Zoro liked it there after all. And Luffy just beamed at the mention of a restaurant, chanting food over and over and he bounced around the two, following where Sanji was leading them. Zoro was still holding onto Sanji's hand possessively though his hold lessen to the point that he let go when they walked further away from the hotel.

It was a short walk to the restaurant as it was, and with Luffy hurrying them along and chanting his single-word mantra of "FOOD!" all the way it didn't take long for the three-man troop to arrive at the familiar restaurant.

Sanji ushered them in, the usual bell tingling softly as the door opened. There were several other people in the restaurant and Sanji was glad that they'd missed the lunch rush or they might not have been able to get a table at all. Though the place didn't look assuming, with it's simple façade and awning and humble interior, it really was well-known among locals.

Luffy looked over the place briefly, a grin appearing on his face in approval. Seeing as Sanji had taken them here, this place HAD to serve good food! Zoro felt the same familiar ease he had felt the last time he came here, compared to the grand dinning halls of the hotel. It really was more at home and comfortable here. Zoro frowned when thinking about the hotel. He was still booked to stay there until the competition was over. All his stuff was still there! But, with Sanji no longer working there, he was reluctant to spend another night in that place. Later, maybe he should look around for another place…

The three sat down at a small table, not waiting to be sat by a waiter as Sanji knew full-well Jacques didn't employ any. The man was so particular about whom he hired.

"So… What does everyone want?" Sanji asked, not really bothering to ask for a menu. Jacques was already busy, he didn't really need to bother him for a menu when he was sure that Zoro could even read one anyway.

"Everything!" Luffy beamed, stretching his arms out over his head. This resulted in Zoro smacking him upset the head and growling at him a little. Luffy pouted in protest, rubbing where he'd been hit. He then huffed like a child that had been told off and didn't like it.

"Ok ok I'll have…. Anything with a lot of meat!" he said instead. Zoro guessed that was an improvement to his earlier wish for everything. Zoro thought for a second before replying to Sanji. "I'll just have what I ate last time," he replied. Though a small smirk played on his lips. "Either that or you can make me something instead. Since Luffy ate my 'personally made by you' meal last time,"

Sanji was about to interject some witty remark in response to Zoro when Jacques' deep voice spoke first.

"Bonjour Jacques." Sanji greeted the man.

The man stood beside their table, a wide grin on his tanned, stubbly face. "Two days in a row Sanji, some one must be rather special." Jacques spoke perfect English, although his accent was undeniably French, eyeing Zoro smugly.

Though Sanji blushed slightly, his smile didn't fade as he shot some retort back at the man in French.

Zoro hadn't noticed Jacques at all, too focused on the blonde sitting next to him. When hearing his speak Zoro was a little surprised to hear him speak English, perfectly even, since all he heard from the man so far was French. The restaurant owner's comment caused Zoro to look away and frown, embarrassed though a hint of a blush appeared on his cheeks. He chanced a glance over to Sanji to see his own reaction and listened as he said something in French. Luffy merely sat there and observed the others, before losing his patience and chanted "FOOD!"

Both Sanji and Jacques laughed at Luffy's one-worded request. Jacques turning to look at Sanji as if to ask if Luffy should be taken seriously, Sanji shrugged and nodded. Jacques, evidently having taken a liking to Luffy.

"Oui, Food it is then." He said with a laugh before heading back into the kitchens.

The young looking man cheered for all to hear, excited that he'd soon be getting fed. Zoro was unable to withhold a laugh of his own at Luffy's delight. Luffy certainly did brighten the mood easily. Maybe it was good that he was here. Zoro turned his gaze but to Sanji. He seemed fine enough, content and happy in their company. However there was a nagging feeling that just wouldn't go away, saying that he must be troubled about losing his job. And it was Zoro's fault. The green haired swordsman felt like he should make it up to him somehow. But was clueless as to how. Maybe once they were alone, away from Luffy's attention grabbing behaviour, he could actually talk about it all with Sanji.

Though why he was getting so worked up about it troubled him and frustrated him. He wasn't one for caring about other people's problems. It was their's, they could deal with it themselves. But Sanji… Sanji certainly was different. If anything was wrong with him Zoro felt an impulsive need to make it better or to even sort the problem out there and then. It was frightening to realize this, given the sort amount of time they'd known each other. Just one day. It terrified to think how he'd feel within a week or so! Or maybe a month… a year!

Wait, why was he thinking like that? He was only in New York for a couple of weeks. He'd be going home as soon as the tournament was over. Right…?

Sanji remained immune to Zoro's inner turmoil. Aware only of his own odd lack of worry. He really couldn't explain it, he should have been feeling some kind of remorse for being fired, at least some kind of anger at Zoro. But there was a distinct lack of either. Sanji couldn't help but smile and enjoy his 'day-off'.

"So, Luffy. How did you end up in New York?"

The young looking man managed to sit still long enough to pay attention to Sanji and answer his question. He grinned and told Sanji what he had told Zoro when the swordsman had first seen him in his room. "I got on a plane and flew here! I was bored at home, it's no fun without Zoro around!" he beamed, showing his obvious affection for his best friend. Having been brought up together it was no surprise. Though hearing of someone flying across the country just to see a friend JUST because they missed them and were bored was a little odd. But it was Luffy. Luffy did that sort of thing.

From what little Sanji knew of Luffy, he could see that Luffy would be the kind of person to just spontaneously hop on a plane to meet his best friend. Although how Luffy had the money to do some those kind of actions regularly was beyond him.

It was equally obvious how close Luffy and Zoro were, and Sanji couldn't help but become slightly jealous. The result of growing up together Sanji supposed. There wasn't much he could do about the fact that he'd never had that type of relationship, nor ever would.

The three fell into a relatively comfortable silence, the background noise of the restaurant and Luffy's occasional anxious outbreaks that quickly changed to squeals of joy as Jacques brought out their food. Quite a larger portion than normal, Sanji noted, Jacques obviously taking Luffy's zeal as serious hunger. With the usual 'Bon Appetite' he left them with their respective meals and drinks.

Unsurprisingly Luffy cheered when receiving the food and happily dug in and enjoyed himself. Noisily eating. Zoro didn't waste any time either, realising just how hungry he was now that there was a decent plate of food in front of him. Half way into the meal something caught his eye though. And he twitched when realising what it was. Without hesitating he slammed his fork into the table, it inches from Luffy's sneaky fingers that had tried to steal some of the swordsman's food. "Hands OFF Luffy," Zoro growled. Despite having been so close to getting a fork in his hand, the other whined and pouted. His own plate was empty already. "But Zoro! It was so good!" he whined.

Sanji laughed at the antics of the other two, a mischievous grin forming on his face as used Luffy's adequate distraction to steal a small bit of Zoro's food, his pale hand dipping under the swordsman's arm to reach his plate.

Zoro had been so focused on Luffy's own thieving hands that he hadn't noticed Sanji's little move until it was too late. He blinked, surprised that the blonde had done so and also managed to succeed since normally Zoro was so defensive of his food. He frowned at the other but it slowly formed into a pout. "You're damn lucky Eyebrow," he warned. "If I'd caught you you'd have a fork stuck in your hand by now,"

"Yeah, maybe…" Sanji quipped back at Zoro, licking the last of the residual sauce from his lips. "_If_ you'd caught me Marimo."

It was strange how fast they'd fallen into a comfortable relationship, although there were still so many unknowns looming in the distance.

The swordsman was unable to think up of a decent come back to that, mostly because he'd been too busy watching the blonde lick his lips clean. His mind completely went else where. It was only Luffy's constant wiggling and whining for food that drew Zoro out of his trance like state. The green haired man snarled down at his friend and kicked his chair further away from his, Luffy nearly losing balance and topping over with the chair.

"Alright you two." Sanji said, masking a laugh. "Stop it. If you're finished I'll take your plates back to the kitchens. I have to talk to Jacques for a few minutes anyway." The blond stood, taking the his own empty plate as well as Zoro's and managing easily to balance the multiple that Luffy had nearly licked-clean.

The two watched wordlessly as the blonde walked off, Luffy merely watching while Zoro's eyes were focused more lower, to Sanji's ass, hips and legs. Once the blonde was out of sight the two glanced at each other. Luffy grinned while Zoro frowned and swiftly turned away, refusing to let the other see him begin to blush.

"Don't," Zoro warned. "Just don't," But Luffy would not be put off so easily.

"So you got yourself a boyfriend now? That was quick, you've only been here a day!" he beamed.

This only earned Zoro yelling in his direction and causing his hat to fly off his head. "HE'S NOT!!!" There was a pulsing vein on the swordsman's forehead and he had a look that would easily make a normal man quiver in fear. Luffy wasn't normal though. He looked confused and uncertain in Zoro's answer.

"He's not? But you like each other right?" he pointed out the obvious. And with that Zoro looked down and frowned deeply. Yes, they did like each other. He liked Sanji very much. Too much. So… what, WERE they boyfriends?! What the hell?!

It wasn't long before Sanji sauntered out of the kitchens, the doors swinging loosely behind him. "Miss me?" The blond teased, he remained standing beside the table.

"Had a bit to work out with the chef, all things considered."

Zoro had a bit, but like hell he was going to sit there and admit that and say something so sappy and embarrassing. He was half considering saying 'Like hell' but then felt that wouldn't do either. So he just didn't response. Luffy on the other had grinned when seeing the blonde walk over. He tilted his head like a curious dog at Sanji's explanation. "Work out? What you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing too important. There were just some things that needed to be discussed." Sanji said, though there was no malice in his words there was an air of finality. He had contemplated telling them the whole story: That he'd asked Jacques for his old job back, to which, of course, the elder man had given it to him. But Zoro seemed intent on blaming himself that he'd been fired, and Sanji hardly like the idea of a guilt-laden Zoro moping about all day.

The young looking man didn't question further, he merely nodded and accepted Sanji's answer. He stood sharply and stretched his arms above his head, then patted his stomach happily. He had seriously enjoyed the food here. Maybe he should put in a good word for this place. He kept that little thought to himself though.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the hotel! Let you two have some time to yourselves," Luffy said out of the blue.

That caught the swordsman by surprise. He jerked up right in his seat and stared wide eyed at his friend. Wait, he was willingly letting them be alone together? Was that a good or bad thing? Zoro didn't dare look up at Sanji to see his own reaction. Though, Zoro was wondering just what Luffy was going back to the hotel for. So he asked him.

"Why you going back to the hotel? You didn't book a room and I sure as hell aren't going back soon," Zoro confessed. Luffy grinned at that.

"That's why! I'll pack your stuff up for ya o it's all ready when you find some other place to sleep!" Oh yeah, just where the hell WAS he gonna stay the rest of the week?

Sanji flushed slightly at Luffy's comment, although the action was largely hidden by the curtain of satiny blond hair. Maybe Luffy wasn't as oblivious as he'd taken him to be.

"There's quite a few more hotels down this road. You should be able to get in just about any of them if you drop the Marimo's name. I doubt they'd turn away a high-profile client, no matter how full they are." Sanji added, a little shocked that the two weren't staying at the Silver Horse any longer. Although Sanji felt oddly warm to know that Zoro didn't wish to stay there any longer.

"Which one is the least fancy?" Zoro said, looking annoyed at the constant use of the marimo nickname. He hoped that there was a hotel that felt more comfortable like this place did. He didn't care what others thought, or that his sensei would so nuts when realizing he'd given up his room at the Silver Horse. He just didn't want to be surrounded by rich snobs anymore.

Luffy crossed his thin arms over his chest, looking deep in thought which was an alien look on his normally carefree face. He then shrugged and said something that startled and scared the crap out of the swordsman. "Why don't you let Zoro stay with you?" he asked innocently enough.

Zoro grabbed Luffy by the collar and growled like an animal. "Don't be stupid!!! We've only just met!!" he told his best friend. Seriously, Luffy could be so… so… Gah, it was just Luffy. He didn't think things over at all! He always said the first things that came out of his mouth.

Sanji laughed, if only to cover up the surprise at Luffy's blatant comment.

"You could… I suppose. Although I live in a pretty small apartment, and it's not really on this side of town. You'd probably be too far away from your tournament site…" Sanji said, not completely adverse to the idea of stay with him for the rest of the week. The thoughts of what they could do in that interim of time had his insides twisting in an embarrassingly pleasing way. Although on the other hand, Sanji'd rather not have Zoro seeing his apartment. It wasn't very large and it was hardly his preferred voice of living space, if Zoro saw it he'd probably just feel guiltier at himself.

The fact that Sanji hadn't out right rejected the notion startled Zoro. He'd expected him to look at Luffy weirdly like it was a moron for even suggesting it. Though, yes, he hadn't exactly said YES… he hadn't said NO either. The blonde made it possible for Zoro to step in and have his say, whether it he objecting to the idea of staying with him or arguing that he didn't mind the distance away.

However, Zoro never got a say in the matter. Luffy stepped in once again, wide grin on his face. "That doesn't matter! Zoro won't mind travelling a little to get there!" Luffy announced, obviously oblivious to Zoro's habit of easily getting lost. He patted the green haired sword's shoulder again and again, the grin still on his face. "It's settled! Instead of hotel, you stay with Sanji!" the young looking boy then added, out of the blue- "I'd feel better knowing you're staying with someone nice like Sanji. I'll know you're happy!"

That comment halted any objection Zoro might have said. He stared up at his best friend, seeing Luffy's sincere feelings on the matter. And sighed, in surrender, knowing there was no use in arguing with Luffy. Zoro just looked over to Sanji, silently asking if it truly was ok to stay with him

Sanji shrugged. If Zoro had no objections he didn't really mind. Although the thought of the Marimo's reaction to his small apartment lingered in the back of his mind, maybe he'd ask Conis if she could stop by and make sure that everything was decent…

The blond paled slightly at the thought of the woman. He hoped she and Chopper were both okay, the chef had been fuming when he'd walked out on him. Sanji hoped the man wouldn't be able to do anything to the two of them, after all, there were certain things that just couldn't be done. The Silver Horse was above a lot of things but it wasn't completely above the law…

Some how he couldn't help but worry.

So it really was settled? He'd be living with Sanji for the week before the tournament. Zoro's felt his stomach do odd and weird things, he feeling anxious to be that close to him and to be in his very home! Seeing how graceful and elegent Sanji seemed, Zoro had this image in his head of a fancy apartment that was large and modern. A place where he'd feel uncomfortable just like in the hotel. He wondered if Sanji had a guest room or if the blonde planned for him to… share? Zoro halted that line of thinking straight away!

Luffy was happy that Sanji hadn't argued. He felt that this would be for the best, seeing how the two acted around each other. He adjusted the straw-hat on his head as he spoke. "Ok! I'll go pack your stuff Zoro! I'll be real quick about it!" and before anyone could say anything, the child like man was out the door and swiftly making his way to the Silver Horse Hotel.

Sanji watched Luffy take off in the direction of the hotel, half expecting the hyper-active brunette to take off the wrong way. Never the less, Luffy did seemingly have a fairly decent grasp of direction and Sanji stopped worrying, he had enough on his mind at the moment. Not the least of those things being the muscular marimo who was to be staying with him for the week.

Sanji quirked a brow upwards in bemused confusion. "Is he always like that?"

"Yep," was Zoro's simple answer, his own dark eyes having followed the other leaving also. Luffy was such a strange one. One minute he was acting worse than a hungry monkey and the next he would say something so smart or insightful that it was like he was a completely different person. Luffy was just… Luffy. Always had, always would be. The swordsman picked at the table cloth, his gaze now down as he spoke to the blonde next. Zoro had a slight frown on his face, though it was becoming clear that that expression was just his normal look.

"If you don't want me, just say so. A hotel's fine," he said bluntly. He had to admit he liked the idea of staying with Sanji for a week, but he didn't want to go if Sanji had only agreed purely because Luffy had sort of forced him into it.

"It's not that I don't want you, Marimo." Sanji said, with a slight smirk, flicking a pale finger into the center of Zoro's forehead. Sanji leaned forward across the table, so that he was close enough to Zoro to whisper while still being heard. "If I recall I wasn't the one who stopped last night."

That hadn't been what Zoro meant, but hearing the blonde say that caused a warm jolt to travel through his body and then focus around his groin area. When Sanji leaned closer to whisper and remind him of their activities the previous night he couldn't stop the shiver that ran through him. Memories flooded his mind and Zoro found himself craving Sanji more than usual. He felt it unfair that he alone felt like this. He smirked and leaned even closer, so his lips just barely brushed against the blonde's ear. His breath tickled as he whispered in his deep voice. "Disappointed that I stopped?" he teased. He felt a strange burst of confidence and mischief and so flicked his tongue out to trace Sanji's earlobe. "We can easily pick up where we left off whenever you want,"

Sanji's smile widened at the swordsman's words. Zoro had certainly been successful in getting a few distinct shivers to run down the blond's body. He was oh so very close to crawling fully across the table and the rest of the occupants of the restaurant could be damned if they didn't enjoy the show, although Sanji remembered distinctly that he now worked at this restaurant and Jacques, as well-humored as he was, probably wouldn't appreciate their display. But that was no reason that he couldn't play along.

"You're not even going to buy me a drink first?"

A laugh escaped from Zoro, a large grin following. He sat back just a little, enough so they could actually view each other's faces now. "Hmm… guess I should," It was the least he could do, seeing as he'd affected Sanji's life a lot since meeting him. He'd caused him to lose his job, which, ok he didn't seem all that concerned about but was still a big event and also he would be imposing on him in his own home. So, he owed him at least a drink!

"Know any decent bars?" Zoro asked curiously. If they were back home, Zoro would have taken him to a few of his favourite places, all of switch were… rather intimidating to most. He was interested to see Sanji's choice in bars.

Sanji sat back in his chair, tapping at his cheek lightly with his fingertip. Truth be told, he wasn't often seen in bars, he preferred his drink with fine food, but he certainly wasn't about to decline Zoro's offer. "Can't think of any off the top of my head. But I'm sure if we wander around long enough we should find someplace acceptable?"

That didn't surprise Zoro, he was half expecting it. He merely nodded with a grin on his face, agreeing that that was the best bet. "That sounds fine by me," he told the other. After that his eyes wondered a little, studying Sanji once again in his casual wear. He cursed the table briefly in his mind, wishing that it wasn't there so he could stare at the blonde's unbelievably long legs. Legs that had proven to have a hell of a lot of power in them. Which, to Zoro, made Sanji all the more arousing.

Sanji stood, pushing the chair in behind him. The blond noted Zoro's gaze as it drifted over his body, but he didn't say anything to make the marimo stop. At one point, he'd stopped caring. At this point, he'd stopped responding with snarky comments. Although he doubted they would ever stop completely, he'd give Zoro a break temporarily.

With Sanji now standing Zoro got the view he had wanted before, able to watch the way the blonde's legs moved and hips sway ever so slightly while moving the chair in under the table. The green haired swordsman was slow to respond, he seemingly in a trance already. Though he sooner or later snapped out of it, shaking his head a little and stood also. Time to go get a drink. Though a thought came to him suddenly. He'd almost forgot, despite Luffy only been gone for a few minutes.

"What about my stuff?" he asked. It would be rather hard to get his belongings from Luffy if the child like man didn't know where they were going or where they were.

"Ah." Sanji said, nodding curtly. He'd completely forgotten as well. "What should we do about that? I've got a spare key there, do you think Luffy could find his way there if I gave his directions?"

"He found his way to the hotel so… probably," Zoro confirmed. How the hell Luffy managed to find his hotel was belond Zoro. One day he'd actually have to ask, since he hadn't given the boy any details or directions or anything! And yet he somehow ended up in his hotel room. It was a little scary actually. But, the scary part of it aside, it was good that Luffy COULD do that. It meant they wouldn't have to wait around and Zoro could start having a good time with Sanji.

"Alright, good. You've got a phone right?" Sanji asked, taking the offered phone from Zoro's hand and scrolling through to find the contact labeled 'Luffy".

Sanji had to hold the receiver about a foot away from his ear when the younger man picked up, and even then, Sanji doubted he'd be able to hear right for a few hours. After an explanation as to why he had Zoro's phone, the blond was able to convey their plan easily enough to Luffy and he seemed to understand as Sanji relayed him the directions.

Luffy took in everything Sanji told him and at the end told Sanji that he'd easily find his place. He then proceeded to tell them to go and have fun and take their time, whatever it was they were planning on doing without him. Zoro was able to caught a little of the conversation despite Luffy being on the other line and it caused his tanned cheeks to redden slightly. He was grateful that Sanji was more focused on the phone conversation than on his surroundings, it gave him a chance to calm himself and for his cheeks to cool down. Once all was done Zoro took his phone back with a 'thanks' and then a smirk appeared on his face. "Ready to go?"

"I would think so." Sanji smiled as they exited the restaurant, waving a goodbye to Jacques as the pair left, the dark-haired man giving his friend a knowing smile.

End Chapter IX

---

This might be one of my least favorite chapters…. Although I'm not sure, the next one might be I'm not sure. These two are a little awkward – at least I don't like them as much, things get a little spotty. Mostly because Neko and I couldn't think of anything to progress the story from here for awhile – god we were so brain dead. It was kind of silly.


	10. Win or Loose, It's How You Play the Game

Yay! An update! Sorry for the general scarcity from Kara lately. The holidays hit me hard – the family always seems to make the holidays the worst possible few weeks they can for me, they're good at that. But, I'm sure the last thing you want to hear it me rambling right? So go ahead and enjoy chapter ten.

---

Quantum Collisions

Chapter X

Win or Loose, it's how you play the game

It was just beginning to grow dim outside, and the early-autumn wind was beginning to get that biting quality that would eventually bring winter. People were meandering down the streets, in groups or in paired couples, heading to whatever destination they might have in mind. Sanji peered down the street in either respective direction, automatically turning to head down the way that would lead the pair farther away from the damned hotel.

Zoro walked along side of the blonde, keeping an eye out as they walked for a bar. The wind didn't really seem to bother him so much, he barely flinching at the chill and the movement of air merely made his earrings jiggle slightly. His hands were in his jacket pockets casually and he kept pace with Sanji. Until he stopped when seeing a place that looked promising. "What about here?" he suggested. The place in question didn't look all that great, just your average bar. Or maybe slightly less than average, judging by the customers that ventured in and came out, they mostly looking like people you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley.

"Good enough." Sanji said with a slight nod, wishing he'd thought to bring a coat into work. With night falling quickly around them it was growing colder, quite a bit colder than when he'd left this morning. At this point, Sanji's arms starting to grow slightly numb on under his thin shirt, he didn't really care that the bar Zoro'd mentioned was slightly sub-par. It was warmer than outside and Sanji wasn't about to start complaining about the weather like some child.

With Sanji agreeing with the choice Zoro made his way inside, narrowing avoiding someone who was already wasted despite it barely being dark yet and who was doomed to fall and end up kissing the floor. The drunk mumbled to himself and giggled. Zoro didn't pay any attention to him or the others inside. Most didn't even acknowledge that newcomers had entered, too busy enjoying themselves. Though a few shading characters had turned heads when seeing the green haired swordsman and the blonde. They both stood out in their own ways.

"You certainly have fine taste." Sanji joked, side stepping the falling body without a second thought. The place wasn't … perfectly pleasant. Although it looked safe enough, Sanji'd been in far worse places before. Plus at the moment… He couldn't really care.

The place was dimly lit at best, with a few odd tables here and there and a pool table in the back. There were two television sets that looked fairly new, Sanji figured there were probably sports games or something normally playing.

Zoro responded to Sanji's joke with a snort, a frown on his face. Seeing how elegant Sanji seemed he had to admit that this place probably didn't meet the blonde's standards. For a moment Zoro pondered about their obvious difference in tastes. Would that cause problems in their relationship? Well, could what they have even be considered a relationship? They'd only just met the other day after all…

The green haired swordsman tried to end this line of thinking, focusing on there here and now and getting back at the blonde. "What's the matter? Scared to be in a place like this?" Zoro teased with a smirk as he walked over to the bar. The surface had seen better days, marks all over and some things even carved into the wood. He was well aware that a few unfriendly looking characters were watching them from their table in the corner. But Zoro made them no mind.

Sanji's lips pursed slightly at Zoro's comment. "Well… At least I've got a big, strong Marimo to protect me." The blond said quietly, slightly wary of the stares they were receiving. He'd never really thought about it before… Sanji'd had sexual relationships with other men before, but never was it the kind of relationship that saw him out in public with said man – as he was with Zoro now.

Did they come across as a couple when they'd been walking down the street, they hadn't done anything to suggest they might be together like that. If they even were, together like that. This relationship was slightly confusing.

Of all the come backs Zoro had been expecting, he hadn't been expecting that. He blinked his dark eyes and looked surprised for a few seconds, then allowed himself to laugh a little, his head down and looking away from Sanji. Trying to hide the fact his face had grown warm because of Sanji's words. And the grin. "Whatever you say Eyebrow," Zoro said back and rested his elbows on the bar, trying to get the bartenders attention.

The bartender was a stocky, squarish man with scruffy brown hair. Sanji stood next to Zoro, facing the bar while Zoro's body was facing the opposite way. He was pleased to see that the bar looked sanitary at the very least

"What do you want Marimo?" Sanji asked, his voice slightly more curt than usual and he stood slightly farther away from Zoro than he might have. Thought both were subconscious actions, Sanji made no action to change either.

Zoro shrugged when the other asked what he wanted, taking note that Sanji was further away than he liked. Also he noted the way Sanji spoke. He tried not to let it bother him though, wanting to enjoy himself here with the blonde. He just hoped that Sanji would be able to let loose in a place like this. He'd made it obvious this wasn't exactly his sort of environment. "Just a beer or something," he answered. When it came to alcohol he generally wasn't fussed. Anything was good as long as it was booze.

Sanji nodded. "Make that two."

Absent-mindedly the blond pulled the carton of cigarettes and the lighter than he knew would be in his pocket. At least he could smoke for sure here, he doubted he'd see any objections. It made him miss France, where you could walk into a bar and not only get an excellent vintage of wine, but a perfectly good meal as well. But you can't live in paradise forever.

When seeing the other with cigarettes Zoro again showed signs of surprise. Then realisation. "Ah!" he said before he even realised it. Knowing that his small outburst would confuse the blonde Zoro went to explain. He leaned closer though, so only Sanji could hear. "You tasted of something when we kissed. I couldn't figure out what it was," he told the blonde. He eyed the cigarettes.

"Now I know," he finished. He didn't say anything for a while, leaving it at that and then added. "That's bad for you, you know," he said, smirking and there as a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Really?" Sanji quirked his eyebrow upwards in feigned surprise. "I thought they had vitamin C in them."

He was glad that Zoro was obviously teasing, he'd grown slightly sick of how many people hassled him because of the habit. Yet another reason to miss France.

A laugh erupted from the swordsman as a result of Sanji's sarcastic reply. Should have expected something like that. Zoro turned around so he was facing the bar also, leaning over and resting his arms on the surface. The bartender was in the process of pouring their drinks, while telling what was possibly a regular drunk to be patient. The drunk gave a whine, wobbling in his seat. Zoro watched for a second but then his gaze swiftly. Firstly to Sanji and then past the blonde to the pool table. Hmm, could be fun.

The blond smiled at Zoro's hearty laugh, not intending for his comment to be that funny, but he was happy it'd made Zoro laugh. The first time he'd seen him, all of a day ago, Sanji'd figured he'd be one of those people completely incapable of laughter. Seeing Zoro's gaze sweep over the bar and himself, Sanji was truly questioning this time.

"What?"

He pointed to the pool table in response to Sanji's question. "That," he replied. It was free and ready, the area around it rather empty even. Perfect, since they'd be able to enjoy themselves and have a bit of privacy. That, and Zoro would be able to stand back and watch Sanji bend over while taking his shots. Though Zoro would keep that thought to himself. "Want to play?" he asked innocently enough just as their drinks were placed in front of them.

"Mais Oui." Sanji smirked widly, pushing himself away from the bar, standing straight. "But…"

The blond turned, accepting both of the drinks that the bartender offered, still grinning Sanji offered one to Zoro. "I hope you're prepared to loose."

Zoro smirked and accepted the drink offered and proceeded to walk towards the pool table. "Whatever Eyebrow," he said, sounding unconvinced. "You're the one that'll lose," Zoro sounded confident and the smirk was still on his face. Truthfully, he wasn't perfect at pool, though had played his far share due to playing often at his local with Luffy and Ace. So he was above average at least. He felt Sanji was merely bluffing about his own skill. "Bet you anything I'll win," Zoro finished.

"Anything?" Sanji asked, suddenly much more intrigued in the prospect of this game. He followed Zoro back to the pool table, taking a sip of his beer, content to find it not half as foul as he'd expected it to be. Setting it down on one of the smaller tables near the table he leaned back against the wooden frame surrounding the slightly-faded green felt surface.

"You seem pretty confident Marimo. Want to make this game a little more interesting?"

While Sanji sipped Zoro took a rather big gulp of his own beer, seemingly unaffected by the strong taste. He looked interested when reading Sanji's proposal of a bet. He placed his own drink by Sanji's, a smirk already forming on his face. He liked where this was going. "What you have in mind?" Zoro questioned, curious to know what Sanji would want out of this if he won. Which he wouldn't, because Zoro wouldn't lose to him.

"Hmm…" Sanji's gaze focused on the ceiling for a moment, tapping a pale finger against his lips softly as he thought. Then releasing a small 'ah!' as he found the answer.

"Winner get's the bed." He stated simply, considering that Zoro was going to be staying at his place for the next week or so and he only had one bed at his apartment.

Zoro seemed surprised to hear what the prize of this bet was. But, he quickly got over that and smirked in response, liking the sound of it. It sounded like a good bet. Since any normal person would prefer an actual bed to a couch. Zoro picked up his drink and took a few more gulps before setting it back down. "The bed huh? Ok deal," he told the other.

Sanji tossed the Marimo one of the pool cues that were stacked against the wall. "I trust you won't need three?" The blond felt it necessary to tease Zoro slightly, remembering when he'd shown him the three swords.

"Rack 'em Marimo."

Zoro caught the cue with little effort and he felt his eye twitch in response to Sanji's teasing. He didn't bother to give a come back, acting as though it was too stupid to deserve a remark back. Not that he couldn't THINK of a decent one. He merely gave an annoyed grunt and went to do as Sanji said. He got the rack from under the pool table and get to setting the balls up, 8 ball in the middle. With everything set, he carefully pulled the rack up from around the balls and put it back where it belonged, then strolled over to Sanji.

"Ladies first," he joked and gestured for Sanji to shoot first.

Sanji shot Zoro a bemused look at his comment. Cue in hand, Sanji bent over the table to line up his shot. Debating for a short time whether he should pretend for a few turns, lead Zoro on before revealing his actual skill. Then again, he'd made no attempt up to this point to disguise his skill , why start now.

Resting the cue in the fleshy bridge between his fingers, moving it back and forth for a moment or two – to get a feel for everything before he brought the cue forward hard, sending the cue-ball towards the racked balls. The white ball collided with its coloured brethren with a sharp crack, sending them scattering around the table. Two striped balls found their home in a corner and side pocket respectively.

Standing back up, Sanji turned back to Zoro. "I guess I'm stripes. Marimo."

The blond looked back at the table, spying a few other shots that he could take to easily make in the next few balls. "Do you want a turn before I finish the game completely?"

Truth be told it took a moment or two for Zoro to take in what happened and what Sanji had just said. He'd been too focused on the sight in front of him when the blonde went to make his shot. He'd paid no attention to what was happening on the pool table, his gaze drawn to the blonde's backside and legs where he noticed even the smallest movement of hips. So even when the blonde stood up right it took a few seconds for Zoro to break free of his trance. He shook his head just a little and realised that Sanji had pocketed two balls all ready. And remembered Sanji's comment. He grunted.

"Won't be so smug in a minute blondie," Zoro pushed himself off of the wall he was lazily leaning against and walked over to the pool table, his cue in hand.

"Sure, cabbage head. Just take your shot."

Sanji took Zoro's place against the wall, sipping at his drink once again and surveying the bar lazily with his one visible eye. Their game seemed to have peaked the interest of a few of the closer men who were watching the two with the same kind of lethargic gaze with which that he was regarding them. If they were watching now perhaps he'd have to get the Marimo to stop staring at his ass.

Zoro casually strolled around the table a little, looking the table over, until he found a spot where he felt he could make a good shot. He lent his body over, positioned his cue and took his shot. The white cue ball flew across the table and knocked into a solid, only to bounce off at an angle to hit another one. Both balls rolled into either side pockets. Zoro stood up right from his shot and looked up at the blonde. Noticing him looking away he followed the direction he was gazing at and saw the men watching. Zoro just shrugged it off, not at all bothered.

The blond took a deep drag from his cigarette, exhaling the grayish smoke in an easy, practiced action. Zoro was either oblivious or apathetic about their small audience. Though Sanji was used to being the shinning, center of attention, it was slightly odd being out with Zoro like this. It was one thing to engage in the occasional private-affair with another man (behind closed doors of course), it was entirely different to be opening affectionate in public. Or perhaps Zoro was the kind of guy who'd rather keep things under-wraps, stay in the proverbial closet… Sanji wasn't sure.

Either way Sanji was silent in his musings. "Oi, Marimo. Nice shot, still your turn though. You've got time to fuck-up."

Zoro felt his eye twitch again at Sanji's comment. For some reason the blonde's teasing, smugness and confidence had the power to impress and/or arouse him, but also irritate him. It was more irritating at this moment, his more competitive nature shining through because of the pool game. He didn't answer to Sanji at first, once again lining up a shot. He moved the cue back and forth, trying to decide how much power he'd need behind the shot.

"Keep that up and I'll fuck you up," he mumbled to himself, hitting the white ball hard. Harder than he meant to. It caused him to miss his shot and he cursed under his breath. That was stupid, that had been an easy shot as well.

Sanji clapped lightly, a smug smile on his face. "Nice shot, Marimo."

Holding his cigarette in his hand, the blond finished the last of his beer, setting the empty glass down on the table and stepping towards the table once again.

"Allow me to put you out of your misery." The blond bent down once again, lining up a shot to easily land the 'ten' ball in the far corner pocket and taking aim at the next ball, the 12 to the side pocket.

Zoro growled in frustration as he leaned against the wall, glaring as he watched Sanji now and drank his own beer. He was annoyed at himself for missing, since it had been so easy and annoyed at Sanji since he'd been the reason he'd missed. He took his concentration away! Damn that blonde with his smugness and smirks and grins and long legs and nice ass… shit he was doing it again. Before he realized it he was staring at the other, his frustration eased at the sight. He shook his head and downed the last of his beer, forcing himself to stop eyeing the blonde up and to concentrate more on the game and his surroundings. Like the men that were making their way over. Oh great, what did they want?

Sanji laughed lightly after successfully knocking in the purple-striped 12 ball, happily regaining his two-ball lead on Zoro. Standing up and taking another deep drag off of his cigarette Sanji turned to Zoro.

"Oi Shitty Marimo-head I'm winn-" He cut himself off, staring slightly at their new-arrivals.

Zoro placed his glass down on the table and stood from his spot on the wall. He had a blank, almost bored look on his face as he acknowledged the few men that approached them. They didn't look too happy, and didn't look too sober either. One was even wobbling as he walked over. "You!" This came from the larger of the lot, the one that looked the most sob. Though he still stuck of alcohol and sweat. Not at all pleasant.

"Don't know who you two are, but I don't like ya!" he glared daggers at Zoro. "'Specially you!" The green haired swordsman didn't even flinch, not at all offended or feeling threatened. If anything, he looked annoyed and slightly uninterested.

"Excuse me Gentlemen…" Sanji asked, his brows arched upwards elegantly and his voice was moderate and silky. Someone had to be the balance to Zoro, who Sanji was fairly sure would resort to violence if things turned sour. If these men were looking to start a fight, they'd certainly picked the wrong man to mess with. Though Sanji himself was fairly certain he could hold his own against these men, definitely confident enough considering their current state, he'd rather solve things through other means. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, you two!" Finally, he gave a explanation of sort. "Our bar is no place for some pansy pretty boy like you!" he even poked Sanji hand on the question when mentioning the said blonde. Zoro didn't move or comment of the man's harsh statement, feeling that Sanji could easily look after himself if need be against these drunks. That, and he thought the comment was rather funny. He even gave a snickered to himself in response. It however gained the attention of another.

"What you laughing at fag? You're not welcomed here either!" That little sentence made something snap inside Zoro and he suddenly snapped his head in the guy's direction, the look he gave enough to scare a normal man to death. He looked VERY pissed off. "What was that…?"

Obviously diplomacy was lost to these men, and obviously Zoro as well. Oh well… He supposed it was their loss. He was hardly the one that was going to have a very angry swordsman on them shortly after that comment.

Sanji wasn't quite sure what to make of it, he hadn't given the men too much credit in the mental finesse department, perhaps the use of the word was just a not-so-lucky occurrence? At any rate, Zoro hadn't taken well to the name-calling. The blond took one last hit off of the dwindling cigarette before flicking it onto the ground and crushing it beneath his shoe.

While the poor fool who'd actually did the said name calling was right now realizing his mistake and close to whimpering like a scared baby, the other men were not so intimidated. After all, there were four of them and only Zoro and Sanji. What could a pretty boy and a guy who coloured his hair do? They were soon to find out as the largest of the lot made his way to Zoro, towering over him even.

"What? You wanna start something?! I'm gonna-" and before the guy could even finish his sentence Zoro brought the cue down on the guy's head, snapping it and causing the large man to stumble back. "I didn't start this. But I'll finish it if you like," Zoro replied with broken cue still in his hand.

Sanji smirked widely at the satisfying cracking sound made by the splintering cue, watching as the beefy man began to loose his balance from the force of the strike. The blond chuckled lightly.

"I'll wipe that smile off of your face blondie." Came the gruff response from one of the other men. He moved quickly forward towards Sanji, as if to grab him. Sanji was quicker, in less than the time it took the man to take a step closer and reach out the blond had dropped his weight to the floor and with a swift kick swept the man's legs out from beneath him and brought his considerable weight crashing to the floor of the bar.

Sanji's grin remained well intact. "Something tells me they're not really worth it Zoro."

"Nope," Zoro agreed, throwing the snapped cue over his shoulder, not caring where it fell. Actually, it fell onto Sanji's opponent's head, causing the guy to moan in pain and complain. Another came charging over at Zoro with full speed and the swordsman merely stepped out of the way, holding his foot out so to trip the drunk. "Funny though," he grinned. The trip made the drunk lose his balance and stumble into the pool table, the corner winding him and he eventually sliding to the ground holding his gut. Zoro sighed when realising that their game had been ruined, all the balls having moved and some even fallen from the table to the floor. "Damn it… I won't be able to win that bed now,"

Sanji wordless agreed with Zoro's comment with one more short laugh, moving to stand at the swordsman's side. Looking back at the miserable state of their game of pool Sanji sighed, although looked up at Zoro with a smirk.

"Well… We could always continue our little competition in other ways." The blond leaned in slightly to Zoro's larger form, not really caring who saw them now. Or maybe he just wanted to show those idiots that they had just had their asses handed to them by two 'fags' "Who knows, maybe you could even convince me to call it a tie. Even though I was winning…"

The swordsman was a surprised, but intrigued. He was more interested when he said about convincing him to call it a tie. Many things went through Zoro's head as to how he could convince the blonde. Though, the end comment about Sanji winning caused the swordsman to snort, though still looked amused. He even smirked. "I missed on purpose. I was letting you win," which was a lie, but he didn't like letting Sanji think he was winning. "Besides…" he went on. "Just wanted to sit back and watch your ass anyway," he joked, though there was a hint of seriousness to his comment.

Sanji looked at Zoro. "It's a good thing you're cute Marimo, because you're a horrible liar."

The blond glanced down at the two men on the ground, the other two men having skirted away from them. Sanji nudged one slightly with his foot.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

Zoro's eye twitch at being called a bad liar and was on the verge of defending himself and proving Sanji wrong somehow. But once the blonde suggested they leave he instantly forgot the previous words said and nodded his head, agreeing.

"Sounds like a good idea," he replied, already making his way to the entrance. A few people dared go near, maybe to stop him or have a word with him and the blonde about the fight. However one dark look from Zoro and they backed right off and allowed them both to do as they wished.

Sanji followed Zoro's lead, lighting another cigarette since the last one had met its end on the floor a few minutes ago. That and maybe those looks Zoro was giving everyone else in the bar were a little unsettling, even to him and he wasn't on the receiving end of those stares. While he knew he, himself was perfectly capable of holding his own in a fight, he knew he wasn't anywhere near as intimidating as the air that Zoro was exuding as the two stepped out into the night air.

Sanji exhaled a small cloud of smoke, certain he'd be able to see his breath even without the extra grey colouring. It was cold, and he was once again wishing he'd brought a coat, or something.

He was unaware that his behaviour and looks were unsettling the blonde at all, though it didn't matter for long since once they were outside in the cold the looks faded away and a more bored blank expression with a slight frown appeared on his face. He felt more relaxed now, the cold air having soothed his frustrations. He walked a short distance away from the bar, not knowing where he was going but just wanting to be further away. Zoro quickly concluded that they needed a new destination and he had a place in mind. "Hey Eyebrow, just where is your place?" he questioned, turning his head to look at him and focusing on the blonde. Though when he did, he realized something. Something off. "… you cold?" It was rather obvious, giving Sanji's lack of jacket or coat and his thin frame.

"What?" Sanji asked, his body slightly withdrawn because of the cold, but that didn't keep him from attempting to disguise his foolishness for not thinking to bring a coat. "No… I'm fine."

"My place isn't too far, just a short cab-ride really." Sanji stated, beginning to walk down the street slowly.

Zoro didn't say anything. He followed Sanji down the street. Though after a few minutes the green haired swordsman casually took his leather jacket off, shivering for just a second as a rather cold breeze flew over them. His body adjusted quickly though, either that or he was stubbornly ignoring the temperature. He gruffly threw it over to Sanji, it more of less smacking him. "Just put it on Eyebrow," he mumbled, refusing to make eye contact due to his own embarrassment. Zoro wasn't normally like this, wanting to do nice things for people or be "romantic" like giving your partner your jacket to keep warm (though the way he did it wasn't exactly nice nor romantic). So the fact he WANTED to do these things was embarrassing enough.

Sanji was surprised when the relatively heavy jacket hit him from the side, it probably would have fallen off of him had he not been quick enough to catch it. Looking over at Zoro, Sanji realized what happened and blushed something fierce. He opened his mouth to protest, but found himself unable to protest the kind gesture (however gruffly it had been disguised). Slipping it over his shoulders, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Thanks Marimo…."

He didn't reply. Didn't so much as look at the blonde. Still too embarrassed to and not wanting Sanji to see the obvious blush that spread across his face. He just shrugged his broad shoulders, acting as though the act had meant nothing. Even though both knew otherwise. The wind blew again, making his earrings jingle as they gently hit each other and goose bumps appeared on his arms. Though wasn't shivering, and he noticed as he glanced over at the blond wearing his coat, neither was Sanji.

Fin Chapter X

---

So… God these chapters are getting really hard to cut decently. Wrawg.


	11. Final Compromises

Yeah… Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I've been working a lot more and doing stuff to get ready for this next semester. Plus I spent the time I did have online catching up the aff version of this story so that I'd have a back up fanfiction dot net decided to get mad at me as they sometimes do. So, yeah, I'll shut up and let you read.

----

Quantum Collisions

Chapter XI

Final Compromises

"So… we heading to your place now then?" Zoro asked, though it sounded more like a suggestion than a question. At the thought of finally arriving at Sanji's home his stomach fluttered and that same anxious feeling rose. He wanted to be there, with Sanji and yet he didn't as well. It was going to be nice. It was going to be fancy. It was going to be everything he wasn't and everything Sanji was. And he was going to be alone with Sanji. The whole situation was terrifying and exciting.

"Yes. I guess we are." Sanji said, remembering that he'd completely forgotten to get the place clean in any way. Damn. It was small enough as it was, it didn't need to be a mess in addition to that. Though normally Sanji would have made an attempt to keep his apartment in a fair state of cleanliness, they'd been working the staff like slaves at the hotel because of the large influx of guests over the past few weeks and he'd barely come home but for the occasional few hours sleep and a change of clothes.

He wasn't sure whether he was glad or not that the street was full of taxis looking for potential riders. Sanji signaled one with a practiced motion. The familiar yellow vehicle pulling up to the curb beside them.

When getting in the yellow taxi it was sinking in more and more that he'd actually be staying with Sanji for the next week or so. Zoro started wondering if this was really a good idea. They barely knew each other, they'd only just met the other day! They were pretty much strangers, despite how things somehow turned out. And yet he'd be living with the blonde while he stayed in New York. Zoro's anxiety was getting to him, he actually feeling his hands shaking a little. He disguised his nervous by shoving his hands in his pockets and kept his gaze to his side, staring blankly out the window. He wondered how Sanji felt about this. Was he REALLY ok with him staying?

Sanji was slightly unnerved by Zoro's silence throughout their trip, as short as it was. The only real conversation there had been was the short description Sanji'd given the driver. Was Zoro having second thoughts about the situation? True Sanji hadn't been completely sure about it at first, but the two got along so well the blond was looking forward to spending the week with the swordsman. The only thing that worried him was what Zoro would think of his apartment. Sanji gave off the air of sophistication and class, sure, but in reality he was just another white-collar waiter working in a hotel. Lost in general contemplation Sanji felt the cab break to a slow stop. Well this was it… Sanji shuffled around in the back seat slightly, attempting to get into a better position to get his wallet out from his back pocket.

Zoro had beat Sanji too it though. While he'd tried to get his wallet Zoro had already leaned forward in his seat and given the driver the pay for the drive as well as a decent tip. He wasn't willing to wait another second while Sanji fidgeted in his seat to get his money. Maybe his eagerness was starting to over shadow his nerves now that they were there? With taxi paid for Zoro got out of the car and waited for the other to get out also.

"Thanks Zoro…" Sanji said softly as he scooted out of the cab, thanking the driver simply as the exited. The apartment complex was modest, it was in a decent enough part of town and the outer façade was fairly well-kept. Pulling his keys from his other pocket, Sanji opened the outer door into the lobby. There wasn't an elevator in the building, Sanji'd always help suspicions that it might have at one point, but either way the waiter and the swordsman would be taking the stairs.

The swordsman still hadn't said a word, had only shrugged when Sanji thanked him for paying for the taxi. The nervous feeling was back, with a lot of eagerness mixed in with it, making his stomach twist and hands sweat. The feeling only for worse as they took the stairs, Zoro following Sanji every step of the way. The swordsman took in his surroundings as he followed, trying to remember things and where they were. Though how much good that would do him he didn't know, given his habit of getting lost. Easily.

The apartment complex was ten floors, and Sanji was on the very tenth. Yes, the climb up and down the stairs sucked (although admittedly it was good for keeping his legs in shape with little extra effort), but he was also the closest to the roof, which was easily his favorite thing about the place.

"Sorry Marimo, we're going all the way to the top." Sanji stated as they pair started to climb the stairs, a few feet ahead with Zoro behind him. The stairway was narrow, but carpeted and well-lit despite the time of day. After the nine flights of stairs Sanji turned to make sure Zoro had kept-up, not too worried considering the shape that the Marimo was in.

It was a good thing too that Zoro was in good shape. He was given slight little pants though showed no sign in slowing down, still right behind Sanji. He grunted though, showing his annoyance at the amount he had to climb. "No wonder you've got strong legs," he mumbled to himself. Climbing these every day had to be one hell of a work out.

Sanji turned to face Zoro at the top of the stairs, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet slightly with his hands tucked behind him, to the general effect of making him seem much younger than he was. With a slight pout he asked Zoro. "I thought you liked my legs?"

It took a little longer for Zoro to reach him and he raised his eyebrow when seeing how Sanji was standing and the playful pout that he gave. Zoro twitched a little, instantly thinking that the other looked cute like that. Even though he wasn't meant to find anything cute. Zoro pushed that thought to the side and concentrated more on the other's comment. A smirk on his face. "I do," he replied, finally by the other's side. He leaned in a bit closer, invading Sanji's personal space. "Though I like them more depending what you're doing with them,"

"Oh really…?" Sanji asked, his voice quite a bit thicker than it had been moments before. "I'd like to know exactly what those things are… But unfortunately we're in the middle of my apartment hallway." The blond paused for a moment, then continued down the hallway a little faster than he'd been before. Eventually stopping at the door labeled '1017'. Sanji steeled himself, keys in hand. He turned to look at Zoro over his shoulder. "Uh… Zoro, don't… don't expect too much okay?"

Zoro laughed a little at Sanji statement about them being in the hallway, agreeing silently that yes, this wasn't the best place to speak about those types of things or act upon them. He followed Sanji to the short distance to his apartment door and when the blonde told him not to expect much Zoro blinked his eyes in surprise. And inside he was relieved. So… this meant it wasn't as fancy as he thought it would be? Zoro felt his nervous fade away, his eagerness and curiosity completely taking over now. "Ok, ok, just let me in," the swordsman replied, sounding more enthusiastic than he'd meant.

Sanji nodded, still not feeling completely comfortable with the initial showing of his apartment, he inserted his key and turned it in the lock slightly pushing the door open, inviting the swordsman in first before he followed. It wasn't particularly well lit, odd shadows cast around before Sanji eventually flipped on the lights in the main area. It wasn't particularly large. The main room had room for one couch and an over-sized chair, both of which Sanji'd received from Jacques when he'd remolded his own living room, the walls were a crème colour that was slightly darkened in places, for reasons unknown to Sanji, the carpet a bit worn. Such was the case with many things in the small apartment.

Zoro blinked. Twice. He was a bit surprised by what he saw, having expected a lot more. But after seeing all these, it really put him at ease. He even grinned. He instantly liked it here. "Not bad," Zoro said, actually meaning it since his own home was in worse condition. His own living space was quite nasty compared to Sanji's. It was due to having too many drinking parties with Luffy, Ace and a few other friends, they all trying to out drink the other. By the couch Zoro noticed his own bags and belongings. Luffy had managed to get here just fine. And from the lack of a loud hello, the guy must have left too.

Sanji laughed, a bit uncomfortably at the eventually display of his apartment. "Yeah… Sorry it's a bit of a mess." The blond stepped inside and closed the door behind them. Brightening slightly when he saw a small collection of bags, including the case that he recognized as containing Zoro's swords, so Luffy had managed to find the apartment after all, that comforted him somewhat.

"Don't worry about it. Not as bad as my place," Zoro confessed. Trying to make Sanji feel a little better. He didn't want Sanji to regret letting him stay here after all. Not now that he felt comfortable here and at ease. Seeing his swords case he went right over and carefully opened it up, checking to see everything was ok inside. All three were fine and Zoro tenderly caressed his favourite before closing the case back up. After checking his swords Zoro discovered a problem he'd tried to avoid since realising he'd be staying here. What now? That was the problem. What were they going to do now? There were several things that he wanted to do, and he was sure Sanji wanted to do some of those said things too but Zoro didn't want to just jump in and molest the other. He wasn't after just sex after all. He didn't want to give the wrong impression. But damn it was hard, Sanji was so tempting! Even just standing around!

Zoro seemed genuinely okay with the state of his living conditions and Sanji couldn't help but feel very, very relieved. He took his keys, wallet and cell-phone out of his pocket, placing them in the small dish that was sitting on the little table beside the door, as always. Feeling quite a bit lighter than before, Sanji flopped down on the couch, closing his eyes for a few seconds in general relief. When he opened them he realized that Zoro was following his movements and staring at him in a slightly odd manner.

"Zoro? Something wrong?" Sanji asked, hoping that the swordsman wasn't feeling awkward. Dammit he'd just started to get over those feelings!

"Nope," Zoro lied, breaking eye contact and looking through his stuff again. Any excuse to not look at Sanji and to busy himself was a good one. The anxiety crept back in again as silence followed, his stomach fluttering. He knew his face was heating up too. Zoro had to try and get over this awkwardness. He couldn't stand it! Why did Sanji have to make him feel like this?!

"So…" he started, not really sure how he was going to finish before he'd even started. "… Who's getting the bed?" he quickly remembered their failed deal and Sanji's previous suggestions on how to continue that said deal.

"Well… As I recall I was winning when we were interrupted." Sanji said, the smooth and silky tone of his voice coming back in full as he sat up facing Zoro. "So I'd say it's your job to convince me that it was indeed a tie." The blond was now hunched forward slightly, his legs folded behind him, leaning on his hands and arms.

"And what'll be the result if you agree it's a tie?" Zoro asked, liking the idea of convincing the blonde but curious as to what would happened if a tie was declared. One thought came to mind, but he didn't dare allow himself to hope that Sanji had the same idea. As much as he'd like it, Zoro reminded himself that they'd only met a day ago. People didn't share beds with people they'd only met a day ago. Without even realising it, he'd leaned in closer to the other.

Sanji smile grew wider. It couldn't be that Zoro didn't know what he was implying, the swordsman wasn't that stupid. But, Sanji wasn't going to make it any easier for him even if he did know. Zoro was going to have to come out an say it, or keep playing Sanji's little games. "I think there's only one logical result…"

So Sanji DID have the same idea. Zoro was a little surprised, and had to admit thrilled at well. Though he didn't show it. He could tell that Sanji was playing around now and Zoro felt the need to play back. To annoy him. The blonde looked amusing when he was annoyed. "… Neither of us get the bed?" Zoro asked innocently, tilting his head and making his earrings ring. Zoro's innocent look failed though, since a hint of a smirk played on his lips.

Sanji quirked an eyebrow upwards, his eyelid falling slightly over that singular blue eye. "Yes… We'll both sleep on the floor." He replied sarcastically. Though his expression brightened, or perhaps it darkened, shortly there after, as he lifted his body onto his hands and knees and crawled closer to Zoro. "Then again… You do look like you'd make a comfortable pillow Marimo."

The sarcastic reply caused Zoro to grin a little. He liked Sanji's sense of humour. When the blonde proceeded to crawl over to him on his hands and knees Zoro's interest perked, his attention fully and completely on the blonde. He couldn't help think Sanji looked good on his hands and knees like that. He only wished he had a different view point. And maybe Sanji wasn't so clothed. Zoro tried his hardest to stop himself from thinking such things, not wanting his body to react to the mental images while Sanji was so close. He snorted at Sanji's comment, though smirked afterwards. "So we're gonna be doing a lot of sleeping? Nothing else?" he pushed, curious to know how Sanji would answer.

Sanji sat back on his heels, feigning confusion and innocence, a finger tugging slightly at his lower lip. "Whatever could you mean Mr. Marimo?" It was strange how young Sanji could look if he tried, with the blond hair and the blue eyes he knew full-well he could look like a 16-year old school boy if he tried hard enough.

Sanji shouldn't be allowed to look that like. It should be damn illegal! Zoro's eye twitched a little and he strangely felt a bit aroused by the whole trying to play innocent thing. The swordsman tried his best to ignore his urge to molest Sanji there and then and attempted to continue this little game they'd created. Their teasing match as it were. "Hmm… not sure I should tell you," he told the blonde, smirking mischievously. There was a small hint of desire in his eyes despite his tries to hide it. "I could show you what I mean, if you really want…"

"Oh please do…" Sanji said, the innocent façade slipping slightly in anticipation of their next move. He was slightly disappointed that his school-boy act didn't throw Zoro over the edge immediately; perhaps he was loosing his touch. He moved a bit closer to Zoro, although their bodies still weren't touching, Sanji may have been growing impatient, but he wasn't about to loose this game.

Zoro was more impatient though, he losing the will to continue this game. He craved Sanji like a drug, he becoming addicted the second their lips touched for the first time. Zoro's hands reached out to the blonde and while one tangled fingers in Sanji's silken blonde hair the other rested on his cheek. Zoro's rough thumb teasing ghost over Sanji's bottom lip. "You really want me to show you…?" Zoro teased, leaning dangerously closer. Still not close enough.

Sanji eyes were lidded heavily, barely able to see Zoro between the lashes that obscured his blue eyes even further. They were now close enough that he could feel Zoro's breath on his face when the other spoke, practically sense the heat falling off of his body. "I really, really do." When he spoke he could feel Zoro's fingers brushing against the soft, sensitive skin of his lips.

He couldn't help but give a deep groan in response, everything about Sanji right now arousing him; and they were barely touching! His voice, his body language, his breath, the look he was giving him, everything excited Zoro beyond belief. He was the first to snap, surrendering complete and declaring Sanji the winner. Zoro closed the small distance between their lips, crashing theirs together and groaning with satisfaction at the contact.

Sanji's lips smirked against Zoro's, he knew he was the winner. Although he also knew that it hardly mattered at the moment… Of course, later he might bring it up to tease the Marimo. But, Oh god, those moans. The blond took the opportunity to push his tongue against the small part between Zoro's lips, forcing it open wider and deepening their contact.

Zoro complied, parting his lips more and allowing Sanji's tongue entry, his own eager to meet it. His hands gained a life of their own, they moving all over the blonde. One finally rested back in Sanji's hair, tugging slightly at the strands while his other hand fled down to his backside and proceeded to squeeze. Much like when they'd been in Zoro's hotel room.

The blond was craving more friction between the two bodies, and since Sanji's body was already arched into Zoro's making the option of pushing the Marimo over physically impossible the blond hands snaked behind Zoro's neck taking tight fistfuls of his shirt collar and pulling the Marimo towards him, over him.

The swordsman didn't notice at first, until he found himself laying over Sanji, his lower half now laying between the blonde's long legs. The slightest movement caused friction between them and Zoro was unable to stop himself from moaning into their kiss as waves of pleasure washed over him. His pants, which were firstly merely a little too tight were now unbelievably tight, to the point of almost painful. Yet Zoro was unable to hold his hips still. The green haired swordsman pulled away from Sanji's lips, kissing hotly down to his neck and lower, proceeding to undo Sanji's shirt buttons with his teeth when there was no more new skin to kiss and lick.

Sanji let out a little mewl of protest as Zoro's hot lips left his, although the sounds turned to sharp gasps of surprise and pleasure as Zoro's mouth traveled down his neck and collarbone. His hands moved slid from the swordsman's neck and moved to assist him in the undoing of the buttons.

"I happen to like this shirt. I'd like the buttons to remain attached." Sanji managed to speak, the words coming out a bit harsher than he felt.

Zoro grunt and gave a look that showed annoyance and impatience as Sanji helped in undoing his shirt, so Zoro didn't ruin it. It was good that he did though, since the swordsman was all for clothes ripping. He didn't care how he got to the skin beneath! As each button was undo and new pale skin exposed Zoro leaned down to explore with his mouth, kissing and licking and waiting eagerly for Sanji's responses. Zoro'd quickly found that the blonde's simple moans were a huge turn on for him. Though, everything about Sanji was one big turn on.

The blond gasped, the sounds began to tumble out from between his lips as Zoro's ministrations returned with renewed zeal. Shifting slightly underneath the larger man Sanji pushed the fabric of his shirt from his shoulders, pulling each arm out respectively, the light, silky fabric slipping out from underneath him to pool on the floor beside the sofa. With the shirt gone, Sanji realized how constraining the rest of his clothing seemed, begrudgingly pushing Zoro's mouth off of his chest, the blond wriggled out from beneath the swordsman. He stood, a bit shakily. "Ne… Marimo, wasn't this supposed to be about the bed?"

An annoyed and almost desperate grunt escaped the swordsman when Sanji forced him to stop and move off of him. He sat back on his heels and watched Sanji stand, small and barely noticeable pants came from Zoro. When hearing what the blonde had to say he sat there for a second and then let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, it was," he admitted.

"Well then…" Sanji leaned forwards to leave a light kiss on Zoro's lips before recoiling back to his standing position. "Second door on the left." The blond said with a smirk before he turned and moved quickly down the aforementioned hallway, attempting to push the remaining, restraining clothing off of his body and moving towards the bedroom at the same time. By the time he stumbled through the door, he was happily lacking in clothing. The blond fell onto the sheets, enjoying the cold feel of the light cream-coloured sheets on his body… at least until he could have the warmth of Zoro's body against his.

It had taken a few seconds for his brain to register what Sanji had told him, his mind not functioning well since he was high on Sanji and most of his blood had seemed to gather to his groin. A few seconds later however he swiftly followed suit, practically ripping his t-shirt from his body and throwing it aside. He only stopped long enough to discard his shoes and pants. Once rid of them he was completely free of clothes. When reaching Sanji's bedroom he stood in the doorway and just admired the view for a brief moment. And groaned deeply at the sight.

Sanji smiled, his body propped up slightly on his elbows, watching the Marimo and taking in the sight of all that tanned skin and ropes and cords of muscles underneath.

"Well Marimo… convince me."

Zoro gladly accepted the challenge, a smirk forming on his face as he stalked over like a predator approaching its prey. He climbed onto the bed and wasted no time to rest his body against Sanji's; hot skin against hot skin. He trembled at the contact, his body burning even hotter. Zoro kissed the blonde's lips briefly then trailed kisses across his cheek to each his ear, nipping his earlobe. He groaned purposely against his ear as he rubbed himself against him. "Want more convincing?" he breathed hotly and prayed that Sanji said yes!

Sanji groaned deeply, the feeling of their bodies against each other, this time without the barriers of clothing was making his entire body heat up. Shocks dancing down his body as Zoro's lips wrapped around his earlobe.

Zoro's breath made him shiver, despite the obvious heat. "I'll take anything you can give me Marimo."

Zoro laughed a little after hearing that and gave Sanji's neck a harsh nip at the use of the nickname he'd given him. He'd been using that damned nickname a little too much he felt. Zoro made up for the nip however with his later actions, he kissing and licking his way down to Sanji's chest, his hands, roughened by years if sword fighting and over usage, ghosted up and down the blonde's sides.

Sanji's hands found purchase around Zoro's neck once again, although they stayed for only a short time before running down the swordsman's back, tracing the lines of his shoulder blades and the strong muscles that ran under the skin.

The way they were lying, Sanji could feel Zoro's growing arousal pressing against his thigh, so near to his own. The blond shifted his hips, one leg entwining with Zoro's to bring their two stiffened members together in delicious friction.

The swordsman arched his back up into Sanji's touch, his finger tips leaving hot trails where they'd been and making Zoro shiver. He continued to kiss and nip at Sanji's flesh, though halted and hissed in pleasure when their erections rubbed against each other, the friction causing wave after wave of pleasure to wash over him. His hips gained a life of their own, he now grinding against him, causing more friction that they both craved. His breathing turned into slight panting, he resting his head by Sanji's shoulder and breathing hotly against his neck, he kissing and sucking it between pants.

Sanji smiled through his moans and gasps of air when Zoro began to grind their hips together. The motion seemed, to Sanji, to reveal the blind lust that was taking over Zoro's body. Turning his head to kiss the Marimo's neck, Sanji hands moved to Zoro's shoulders and pushed him off of his body, finding a lot more resistance than he expected but he managed to get the Marimo to his side. Firmly planting a hand on each side of Zoro's hips.

Zoro had growled like a irritated animal when Sanji tried to push him off, resisting at first but finally gave in. He was still panting, though his breathing was becoming more under control now that he was no longer grinding against the other. His entire body was buzzing, his face and body burning and was throbbing almost painfully between his legs. They'd barely really done anything and he already felt like this, Zoro couldn't help but groan at imaging how good it would feel later on. For now he didn't try to touch Sanji or do anything, awaiting to see what Sanji wanted to do.

Sanji offered Zoro one more smirk before he bowed his head ran his tongue from the base to the tip of Zoro's erection in a single tantalizingly slow motion. Supporting himself with his elbows, Sanji's hands crept towards taking hold of Zoro's member lightly as Sanji's tongue played over the tip.

Zoro gave a hiss when feeling Sanji's tongue run up his length, his hands going down to tangle his fingers in blonde hair. One hand went and moved Sanji's hair out of the way, allowing him to see all of his face for the first time and to get a better view of what that hot tongue was doing to him. When Sanji's hands touched him his body trembled and he his hips instinctively moved up, off the bed and closer to Sanji's hot mouth.

One of his pale hands wrapped around the base of Zoro's erection, the other splayed over the swordsman's tan hip. He took one more lick of weeping tip, before taking it completely in his mouth, his tongue still working against the hot flesh. He worked his head over Zoro's hips, taking more of the swordsman into his mouth and beginning to suck as he bobbed his head up and down on the swordsman's shaft.

A deep throaty groan escaped Zoro and his head tilled back as a result. He brought his head back down though, determined to watch the blonde as he worked on his hard member. He'd never seen anything more arousing in his life. His legs spread a little against his will, his hips twitching upwards when the pleasure was almost too much. Moans became more regular from him, curses and Sanji's name slipped here and there between. "Ahh…. Shit…. Sanji,"

Sanji glanced upwards, eventually Sanji withdrew, taking his mouth off of Zoro.

"Hold on Marimo, don't get so excited." Sanji shifted, reaching into one of the small drawers in the little wooden table beside the bed. Groping blindly inside the drawer Sanji eventually found what he was looking for, a small vile of oil which he opened and poured a fair amount onto his palm. Moving back to Zoro he allowed his oil-slick hand to run up and down the length, coating Zoro's erection.

Zoro had given a small growl when Sanji pulled away, instantly missing the warmth and skill of his mouth. He snorted at the comment and the nickname, though didn't punish the blonde for using it like last time, letting it slide when seeing him retrieve something. Seeing the oil Zoro felt his body grow even hotter and his member gave a twitch in anticipation. While Sanji coated his erection, he unable to stop himself from thrusting into his hand a little, Zoro leaned up, resting on a elbow and reached up with his free hand. He held the back of Sanji's head and pulled the blonde closer, kissing him deeply though slowly.

The blond savored the kiss, moving to straddle the Marimo's waist while Zoro's mouth worked against his in a way that was much more passionate than their previous ravages. Sanji appreciated the gesture, slightly surprised at the sudden sensitivity. Lifting his hand from Zoro's erection he used the excess oil to lubricate himself then lowered his body down just enough for the tip of Zoro's member to push against the small, muscled ring of his ass. Sanji had done this enough times before not to need the stretching and preparation before hand, he knew when to relax his muscles and when to tighten them for Zoro's pleasure.

Both hands splayed across Zoro's muscled abdomen and kneeling above the swordsman's hips Sanji spoke, his face flushed and his breath becoming slightly ragged, but smiling that smirk all the same. "Ne… Marimo. You can move now."

His hands went to rest on Sanji's hips once the blonde began lowering himself on him, Zoro gripping tightly as he was slowly engulfed by maddening heat and tightness that was all Sanji. He gritted his teeth together, using all that was left of his will power and self control to stop himself from just ramming the blonde right from the start. He didn't want that, he didn't want to rush this. For some reason he wanted to savour every bit of this, make it last as long as possible. Give Sanji so much pleasure that the blonde would think he'd died and gone to heaven.

The swordsman's grip didn't falter when Sanji told him he could move. He breathed heavily, a small groan mixed in and gave a smirk back. He didn't reply with words, he merely pulled out of the blonde, agonisingly slow for the both of them, and then thrust back up into Sanji. Hard. Well, Eyebrow said to move. Didn't say he had to be gentle. It was clear Zoro wasn't so blinded and maddened by lust that he couldn't play a little with Sanji still.

Sanji's breath caught in this throat as Zoro moved out of him, only to burst from his lips in an excited cry moments later as Zoro pushed back into him violently. His elbows buckled for a moment from the sudden force although he righted himself quickly as the surprise of the action began to wear off. He'd done this before, certainly, although not particularly recently. He was going to be sore in the morning that much was assured.

Not that Sanji cared. After Zoro's initial move Sanji began to himself more or less, making sure to avoid the instinct to tighten his muscles else they'd both be in pain.

After the first invasion Zoro lessened the force behind his thrusts, being more gentle. As much as he wanted to just give in and enjoy he was determined to extend this as long as possible. He also wanted to try and get Sanji to beg. To beg for him to quicken his pace, his roughness, when gentle touches and movements became not enough to sate him. His hands stayed on Sanji's hips, his grip weakened slightly and he helped the blonde move above him, keeping him at the pace he wanted. Zoro's gazed travelled all over Sanji as he moved in him slowly, his eyes darkened and heavy from desire and he licked his lips at the sight moving on top of him. Sanji was beautiful. And if Zoro's mind had been working, he would have been very alarmed at that. He'd never thought anyone was beautiful before.

Sanji opened his eyes, not really realizing that they'd been closed, taking in the sight of Zoro beneath him much as Zoro was looking at him writing above. He wondered if Zoro knew how good he looked with that lusty smile on his face, licking his lips as he stared at him.

The blond had noticed Zoro had slowed something considerably, from the force and speed he'd possessed before.

"You know Marimo, I'm not going to break."

Zoro expected something like that and smirked up at him, still not changing his pace despite Sanji's comment. If anything, just to tease the blonde, he moved even slower, agonizingly so. One of his rough hands moved up from Sanji's pale bony hip, caressing up past his chest to stroke up his neck. It then traveled back down, repeating the journey a few times as Zoro spoke. "Ask me nicely Eyebrow and I might go faster," he teased him.

Sanji frowned slightly, though his face was still flushed with lust and red with passion. But damn if Zoro was going to be this stubborn.

"Aren't you supposed to be convincing me to share this bed with you?"

He stopped completely for a moment, rolling his eyes and looked as though he was even sulking a little. It seemed that he wouldn't be getting Sanji to beg any time soon. Not this time at least. Zoro's wondering hand came to rest back on Sanji's hip, holding him firmly. "Don't worry, I'll convince you easily," Zoro said with much confidence. He then suddenly began moving again, only this time hard like before, and his pace much faster.

Sanji smiled, although the expression became lost somewhat through the muttered moans and hasty breaths that picked up with Zoro's pace. Through muttered words and gasps, Sanji's began to move faster to meet Zoro's quickened movements. Sanji's hands moved over Zoro's muscled stomach and abdomen beneath him, feeling the slight sheen of sweat that was beginning to form over the tan skin, knowing that the same was slowly beginning to cover him as well.

Groans and heavy pants escaped his lips as they continued their hard and fast pace, growing more violent still as they went on. Zoro shivered when feeling Sanji's hands roam, more so when his fingertips touched his long scar. He tilted his green head back into the pillow, eyes shut and losing himself in the pleasure that was Sanji's body.

Zoro suddenly flipped them, forcing Sanji on his back and lifting one of his long legs over his shoulder. The swordsman moved with greater force, instinct and senses taking over. All he wanted was to pound into Sanji over and over and hear the other's moans and pants. And see him in just as much pleasure as he was feeling.

Though the sudden change in position surprised Sanji slightly he was far too past the point of lucidity to care so long as Zoro didn't slow. With one long, pale leg hooked around Zoro's neck and shoulder, the swordsman was thrusting into him at a different angle than before and now hitting something inside him that was causing his vision to start to blur into a blissful whiteness around the fringes of his sight and now the blond was moaning and crying out without restraint.

Hearing his moans and seeing him writhe in ecstasy caused Zoro to lose all thought, giving in completely to his senses and desires. He ravaged the blonde, leaning down to kiss him hotly between his own moans and pants, his hands gripping Sanji's form like a lifeline. His hips slammed quick and hard against Sanji over and over, keeping that angle that seemed to drive the blonde wild. His movements grew frantic, Zoro close to finishing already. His hand flew down between their bodies; wanting to make sure Sanji joined him and began stroking the blonde, his hand just as frantic as his hips.

The combination of everything seemed to drive Sanji over the edge, that white-hot light he'd felt encroaching upon his body and sight now consuming him completely. He came calling Zoro's name against the swordsman's lips, sticky white covering his stomach and Zoro's hand, his muscles tightening around Zoro's member inside him.

Zoro practically roared when he came mere seconds later, it mixed with something that sounded like Sanji's name. While Sanji tightening around him had felt amazing, what really undid him was having the blonde call out his name against his lips; hearing and feeling it had been too much. He came deep inside Sanji, his form shivering at the force of his orgasm.

Afterwards he near collapsed on the blonde, only just managing to make himself fall more to Sanji's side, so not to crush him under his weight. He panted hotly against his pale sweat soaked neck. His heart raced in his chest, beating so hard and fast it was almost painful. If not for their panting, Zoro was sure Sanji would have been able to hear it.

Sanji was attempting to recover what was left of his shattered and ragged breaths, his heart nearly matching the ferocity of Zoro's in its own beats. The blond shifted slightly, thankful that Zoro hadn't fallen on him, although the swordsman being beside him was nearly as discomforting due to the position they'd been in moments before. Luckily Zoro hadn't fallen on top of Sanji's leg and the blond was able to slide the long, pale limb off of Zoro's shoulder and into a more comfortable position. Though moving didn't cause him any pain now, he severely doubted that would be the case come morning.

Once he gained better control of his breathing he shifted slightly and grunted as he gently slid his softening member out of him, allowing him to properly move away, giving Sanji his space if he wanted. Though he stayed by the blonde's side, a muscled and tanned arm draped over Sanji's chest. He could feel his heart, though felt it was slowly steadying. Zoro's smirked while he panted, which were lessening to normal breaths. "Convinced?" he asked.

Sanji made a soft sound of discomfort as Zoro pulled himself out of his body, but the blond quickly quieted feeling Zoro's arm fall across his chest. The blond moved into the contact, feeling the warmth that was still emanating from Zoro's body. Sanji smiled up at the Marimo beside him. "Yes. At least for tonight."

The said Marimo gave a small laugh, grinning at Sanji's reply. "For tonight at least?" he questioned. He scooted closer, the arm draped over the blonde now wrapping itself around him, as if cuddling. Sanji was able to discover that despite Zoro's rough and intimidating looks, he was a cuddle person. Especially after sex. The green haired swordsman knew that Sanji would probably tease the hell out of him for this, but he was too content and satisfied to really care. "You want me to convince you every night?" Zoro asked and kissed Sanji's neck. He smirked hugely. "Don't think you'll be able to handle it every night Eyebrow,"

"Because there obviously aren't any other ways to convince me besides sex." Sanji jibbed, although he knew as well as Zoro that, for tonight at least, they'd both known 'convincing' meant exactly that. The blond reached for the down-comforter and pulled it up higher on his body, now that his body was beginning he realized how cold it actually was. But it wasn't until he shifted back against Zoro that he realized how warm it actually was.


End file.
